Worst Summer, Best Summer
by l-a-c-18
Summary: Set after S2. Brooke and Nathan are back in Tree Hill after their summer together in California. What will become of their relationship? What about Lucas and Haley? BN with a little BL
1. Chance Encounter

_Okay, well here is my next story. I have been thinking about doing a story with Brooke and Nathan.I hope I can do those two justice.lol I am still working on Secrets Kept and will continue to UD that one. Let me know what you think._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything OTH related.

**Rating: **PG -13, but may go up. I'll let you know when.

**Summary: **Set after S2. Brooke has to go to California for the summer. Nathan goes to High Fliers in California for the summer. The two meet on the plane and start a friendship. Will anything more happen with the two? What about Lucas and Haley?

**What you need to know:** Lucas never knew anything about the annulment papers. He never brought them home. He and Nathan still don't get along though. I think that's it. Everything else will be explained.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Chance Encounter**_

Brooke boarded the plane and quickly found her seat. It had taken everything in her to stop herself from turning the cab around and going to tell Lucas she wanted to be with him too. She wanted to do that so bad, but still, she told herself she needed time and space. She may have forgiven Lucas for what he did to her, but she hadn't forgotten. She could never forget a pain like that. So while she may want to be with him she decided she wanted her heart intact more. This time she was going to be cautious. No more leaping in without thinking. She was smarter than that now. There was no way she could go through being hurt like that again. If Lucas was sincere and really meant everything he said then he'd wait for her. He'd wait for her until she was able to fully be with him and trust him again. So she pulled herself together in the cab, wiped her eyes, and continued on her way to the airport. This was what she needed to do for herself. Right now she was all that mattered.

Brooke sat on her isle seat and wiped away a single tear that spilled out. There would be no more crying. She was about to spend the summer in freaking California. People would kill for vacations like this. There was no time to be sad.

She said a quick hello to the person sitting next to her before leaning back and closing her eyes. She quickly opened them when she heard someone call out her name.

"Brooke? Is that you?"asked Nathan.

Brooke put on her famous Brooke Davis smile."It sure is handsome. What are you doing on my plane to California?"

"Yes, because this is your plane."he laughed."I'm going to High Fliers this summer. It's held in L.A."

"Well lucky you. You get to continue to be in the same city as me."

Nathan rolled his eyes."Yeah, I guess I am."he was pushed aside by a angry woman who was trying to get to her seat, but he was in her way. He gave the lady an ugly look before turning back to Brooke."I guess I should go find my seat."

Brooke nodded.

"Excuse me young man, what seat do you have?"asked the elderly lady sitting next to Brooke.

Nathan looked at her for a second wondering why she wanted to know, but looked down at his ticket anyways."Uh, 23A. Why?"

"Well this young lady came on here looking rather down, but the second she saw you she perked right up. I could take your seat if you want to sit with your friend."

Nathan looked to Brooke who nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you."

Brooke stood up as the woman grabbed her carry on bag. Nathan helped her to her new seat. When he got back he saw that Brooke had switched for the window seat.

"Hey, that's my seat."

"No, actually your seat is 23A, just like your jersey number. How cool is that? Did you specifically ask for that seat?"

Nathan rolled his eyes."No, I didn't. It was just a coincidence."

"Sure it was."laughed Brooke.

"Whatever. So how weird is it that we are both going to spend the summer in California and we just happen to have gotten the same flight too?"he asked shaking his head.

"Very weird. That or fate."

"What do you mean fate?"

"Well just that god or whoever decides our fate didn't want us to be alone and miserable this summer. They decided to throw us a bone. Now beggars can't be choosers so they stuck us together."

Nathan laughed again. It had been a long time since he laughed this much. Leave it to Brooke Davis to be the one to pull him out of his slump."If you say so Brooke."

The announcement was made to buckle your seat belts and soon they were in the air.

Brooke loved flying, but she hated taking off. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, which she found to be rather easy this time because the second she closed her eyes her mind involuntarily replayed the scene with Lucas in her head. He kissed her. That was the last thing she expected him to do. He then told her everything she wanted to hear the first time they were together, before he cheated on her with her best friend. She found herself feeling all the same things he was and wanted so bad to tell him, but then she pictured him kissing Peyton and she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to be honest and open up her heart to him again. She got scared. Scared that he would hurt her like that again, she was feeling overwhelmed and needed to get out of there so she did. She left him standing there without an answer.

Once again Brooke wiped a tear away. She didn't want to cry, but this was so hard. Leaving Tree Hill and Lucas, the only guy she could see herself loving, was hard.

Nathan looked over when Brooke continued to stay quiet. It wasn't like her to keep her mouth shut for this long. He saw her close her eyes as they took off. He continued to look at her and saw that she soon began to tear up. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do when she got like this. He'd never been around her like this."Hey Brooke, are you okay?"he nudged her shoulder.

Brooke opened her eyes and wiped away another tear."Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff. All the stuff I'm leaving behind."

"You mean Lucas?"

Brooke looked up at him."How did you know I was thinking about him?"

"Well I recognize that look and you and Lucas have been spending a lot of time together lately. I just assumed you two started things up again."

Brooke shook her head."We didn't. We're just friends."Nathan nodded."But right before I left he kissed me and told me he wanted to be with me."said Brooke a little surprised she'd shared that with him.

"What did you say?"he asked. For some reason he found himself curious. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stand Lucas and wanted him to be alone like he was. Or maybe it was because he didn't think he deserved another chance with Brooke. Cheaters like him and Haley deserved to be alone. It would serve them right for hurting the people that loved them.

"I didn't say anything. I just left him there. I honestly didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what to say to him."

Nathan nodded."Do you want to talk about this? I mean I know we've never really been close or anything, but I'm here for you and besides we do have this long flight to kill."

Brooke shook her head and Nathan turned away, but Brooke quickly began to rant, indicating she indeed wanted to talk about it."Who does he think he is? He tells me he wants to be with me and will never hurt me that way again. He says he would never let me go this time. That stuff is all well and good, but kinda late if you ask me. I mean I wanted to hear all that stuff from him when we were together, but no, he was too busy saying all that stuff to my best friend behind my back. How messed up is that? I mean it's like he just expected me to jump into his arms and say okay because he decided he wanted me again or finally, which ever it is. Like I'm just supposed to forget everything that happened and trust him again. I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Things don't work like that in the real world."she finally stopped and took a breath.

Nathan continued to look at her and nodded in agreement."I understand everything you just said. If I were you I wouldn't give him another chance. He doesn't deserve you Brooke. You're too good for him. If he hurt you before, he could do it again. Although I can't really stand the guy right now, so I might be a little bias.

Brooke laughed."Maybe, but I think you're right. I can't really see myself trusting him enough to be with him, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to."

"I know. I never told anyone this before, but I hated Haley for the longest time after she left, but at the same time all I wanted was for her to come back home. I knew that if she did I wouldn't be able to trust her, but I still wanted her back. Now that we are no longer married, I really just want her to stay away. I know it's over and having her back would be too hard. So maybe being gone this summer is a good thing. The distance from Lucas will be good. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it will get better Brooke."

Brooke stared at him."When did you get so insightful? I mean I can relate to everything you just said."Nathan shrugged. Brooke's mouth dropped."Oh my god, wait...Did you just say you and Haley are no longer married?"he nodded."But how? When?"

"She filed for an annulment a couple of weeks ago. I just got the papers in the mail one day signed and dated by her. I took it as a sure fire sign we were over and she was officially a skank who wanted Chris. Dan knows some people and they rushed the paperwork. As of now I am officially a single man."

"Wait, are you sure Haley signed those papers? That just doesn't sound like her."

"Yeah, it was her signature Brooke. She doesn't want to be with me anymore and I no longer want to be with her."

Brooke sat there in silence. Haley hadn't said anything to her or Lucas when they went to see her, but maybe that was because she didn't see it as any of their business, which it wasn't. Haley sure had changed."I'm sorry Nate."she said as she placed her hand over his.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for you too. It sucks that we both got sucked in by their fake good hearts. Who would have thought that the two of us would be the faithful people in our relationships?"

Brooke nodded."I know didn't think it of you, but me yeah."she laughed.

"Thanks."he said sarcastically.

"You know maybe we are better off by ourselves."she said not really sure if she believed that.

"I know I am."

The rest of the plane trip's conversation was light. They both decided not to talk about the two best friends anymore. Before they knew it they were landing in California.

Brooke began to get nervous about being there. While she was on the plane she was okay. It wasn't real, but now there was no turning back. Nathan wouldn't be there to distract her like he had on the plane. It was all sinking in now. She wasn't in Tree Hill anymore. She was going to be all alone here in California. She had no friends here other than Nathan, but she was sure High Fliers was going to keep him busy and she of course still had no parents. They'd called her earlier and told her they were sorry, but couldn't meet her at the airport because of a very important business meeting that came up in Hong Kong.

Nathan looked at Brook as they waited for their luggage."Hey, are you okay?"

Brooke offered him a fake smile."Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just all real now. I'm in California alone. What am I going to do here?"

"Hey I'm alone here too. At least you have your own house to stay in. You may not know anybody here, but at least you have the comfort of your own home to hide out in. I on the other hand have to share a room with someone I don't even know. I'd definitely say you had it better between the two of us."

"Hey if you want you could stay with me in my house that way we could be equals."she laughed.

"Don't laugh, if my roommate turns out to be an ass I might take you up on that offer."

"It was a joke."

"Well don't joke."he laughed. He pulled his luggage from the terminal and waited for Brooke's to do the same."I should be going. There should be a car waiting for me courtesy of High Fliers."

"Yeah, me too. My car should be here too, courtesy of my parents who don't give a crap that I'm here they left anyways."she smiled.

Nathan knew she didn't really mean it as a joke, that she was serious, but wanted to keep that hidden, so he played along and let out a small laugh."Well since we're both here alone can I call you to hang out sometime?"

Brooke smiled. She was hoping he'd want that. She really didn't want to be alone here."You better Superstar."

Nathan smiled."Okay well, I'll see you around Brooke."

She nodded."Bye."she headed to where her parents said the car would be, the car that would lead her to the the worst summer of her life.

* * *

_Well there you go, the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I know not much happened, but of course it was all being set up. Let me know what you think. Read and review. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas and Peyton make an appearance.

Nathan calls Brooke.

Nathan makes a new friend.


	2. Drunken Mistake

**Chapter Two**

**_Drunken Mistake_**

Brooke groaned when she heard her cell ringing. There was no way she was going to get up out of bed to answer it. It was way to early for her. She smiled to herself when it stopped ringing, but just as quickly as it had stopped it started up again. She reluctantly got up and searched for her phone. She was going to kill whoever it was calling her. Once she found her phone she flipped it open."Hello?"she didn't even try to disguise her anger.

"Brooke?"asked Nathan from his end.

"Yeah, that's who you called right?"she said grouchily.

"Yeah, uh, it's me Nathan."

"I figured that much. What's going on, and it better be important to have gotten me up this early?"

Nathan laughed."Well I have orientation this morning."

"Good for you."cut in Brooke.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to do something afterward, like have lunch, but I'm starting to change my mind about that seeing how rude you're being."he joked.

"Shut up."she laughed."So let me get this straight. You called me while it's still dark outside to ask me to lunch, when it isn't even breakfast?"

"Well yeah. I forgot you'd still be asleep."

"Because normal people are up this early?"

"Ha, ha. I just didn't want you to make other plans."

"You mean with my hundreds of friends here?"

Nathan laughed."Sorry. I guess I just wanted to have something to look forward to."

Brooke smiled, not expecting him to say something like that. It was kinda sweet."So hanging out with me is what you want to look forward to?"

"Well yeah, you're my new best friend here."

"I went from the best friend of your ex girlfriend to your best friend? I'm flattered."said Brooke propping herself up on her elbows now fully awake.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. You're it by default. I don't have anyone else."

"Gee thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear, you want them because there is no one else."

"So are we on for lunch?"

"What the hell. I don't have anything better to do. What time do you finish that basketball stuff?"

"Orientation."

"Yeah, that thing."

"They said it should be over by 12:15 at the latest."

"Okay. If you give me directions I can pick you up. Mommy and daddy bought me a new car."

"Really? That's cool."

"Not really, but I'm not about to give it back."she laughed.

"Well I'll call you later when we get a break or something and give you the directions. I should let you get back to sleep now."

"Right, like I can do that. I'm awake now. There is no going back to sleep for me, thanks to you."

"Sorry. It's a good thing though, now you won't sleep away your morning."

"Hey, I like doing that."

"Whatever. I'll call you later."

"Bye."Brooke hung up and found herself smiling. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be that bad. Yesterday she and Nathan said they were going to keep in contact with each other, but everyone knows you never do, so it was a bit of a surprise that he called her just one day later wanting to hang out. She was really looking forward to having lunch with Nathan. She wasn't sure if it was because she was alone here, but she couldn't wait to see him again.

She got out of bed and headed to the restroom. She might as well get ready for the day.

* * *

Lucas groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He placed his hands on his head as if doing so would stop the pounding. It of course didn't work. There was no doubt in his mind he had a hangover, although he couldn't really remember last night. All he remembered was finding Peyton on the beach. The rest was a blur. 

Lucas stilled his actions when he felt an arm grip his waist."Brooke?"he whispered to himself, wondering if it was her. _Had she come back?_He looked down and saw the mop of curly blonde hair and knew exactly who it was lying next to him. _Peyton_. He then looked to himself and saw he wasn't wearing any clothes and it didn't look as if she had on any either. _What had he done? Had he really done the one thing he promised Brooke just yesterday he would never do? Had he really been that big of a bastard to do the one thing he knew would hurt her more than anything? _He quickly shook Peyton, trying to wake her."Peyton. You have to wake up."

Peyton groaned at being forcefully shook. She quickly stopped when she realized it was Lucas shaking her from his position on the bed next to her."Lucas? What the hell is going on? What did we do? Did we..."she looked under the covers. She saw what she already knew."How did this happen? Were we really that drunk?"

"Apparently. There is no way I would have done this sober."he shook his head."I can't believe we did this to her again."

"Brooke is going to hate me."she began to tear up."Oh my god. I am going to lose her again. I can't let that happen. Lucas what are we going to do? She is going to hate us. She is going to hate me. I am the only one she trusted enough to tell about how she really felt about you and then the second she's gone I sleep with you. What a great best friend I am."

"Look I'm just as bad as you. I told her this wouldn't happen again, that I wouldn't hurt her again. Then she leaves and I go and do the one thing she's most afraid of. She is never going to trust me enough to be with me after this. I just messed everything up again. You'd think I'd have learned by now."he let out a sigh.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her Lucas."he looked at her questioningly."I know what you're thinking, but hear me out. I don't want to be with you and you don't want to be with me, so there isn't that whole thing looming over us. Last night was a mistake. You and I both know that. We were drunk, sad, and most of all lonely. All we did was use each other. There were no emotions involved. It won't happen again. So what good would come out of telling her? Nothing. She will hate us both and we will lose her for good. She forgave us once, we can't expect her to do it a second time. I love her too much to let that happen and so do you. I say we just forget last night happened. What do you say?"she looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would agree.

Lucas thought about what she said. She did have a point. He didn't want to be with Peyton, he wanted Brooke. Last night had been a mistake and it definitely wouldn't happen again so what was the harm in pretending it never happened at all? This way when Brooke came back they would still have a chance."Okay. I agree. Last night never happened."

Peyton nodded. Without a word she quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She made her way to the door and without glancing to Lucas she walked out. There was no need to look back. She was never here.

* * *

Brooke pulled up to the building with the address Nathan gave her. He'd called her earlier and gave her the direction. She of course had been completely clueless as to where this place was, but luckily for her she had a navigation system in her new car. She just punched everything into the machine and it led the way. She found this place with no trouble. 

She wasn't sure if she should go in. She'd decided to leave a little early thinking she'd have trouble finding this place, but since she hadn't she was now early. There was no way she was going to wait for him in this car. She got restless and decided to go look around for him. It would definitely keep her entertained.

She'd gone around the whole building before she got fed up and just asked someone where the orientation was being held. She'd been wrong, this was not entertaining. Once she found the room she stood in the open doorway. Her eyes immediately found Nathan and she smiled.

Within a few minutes Nathan looked her way and gave her a little nod. She waved back. Nathan smiled before turning back to the man talking. He was about to look to Brooke again when he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

"Hey, dude. Is that your girl?"asked the guy sitting next to him.

"Her?"asked Nathan pointing to Brooke. The guy nodded."Na, she's just a friend. My brothers ex to be exact."

"You brought your fine ass brothers ex all the way to Cali with you?"

Nathan shook his head."She's visiting her parents for the summer."

The guy nodded."I'm Josh by the way. Oh and don't worry, I'm not interested in her or anything, just curious. I gotta girl."

"It's cool. I'm Nathan."

"So Nathan where exactly are you and your brothers ex from?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Never heard of it."

"Not many people have. It's a pretty small town."

"Do all the girls look like that in Tree Hill?"

Nathan laughed."Na, Brooke's one of a kind."

"Well then lucky for you to get to have her all to yourself for the summer here in Cali."

"It's not like that."

"Sure if that's your story."

The orientation ended ten minutes later with a stern order not to be late for the 6:00 am session the following morning. Nathan gathered his bag and began to walk down the bleachers.

"Yo, Nathan."yelled Josh.

"Yeah?"

"Where you headed?"

"I'm just gonna take her to get something to eat."

"Alright then. I'll catch you later. Have fun with your _friend."_he patted his back before jogging off.

Nathan rolled his eyes before making his way to Brooke."You were here early."

Brooke nodded."I know. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find this place so I stopped shopping a little early."said Brooke as they made their way to her car.

"You went shopping by yourself?"

"I've never needed someone for that."she laughed."And thanks to someone who shall remain nameless I was up really early and needed something to fill my morning."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I had a ton of cash to spend thanks to daddy and his guilt of not picking me up yesterday."Brooke stopped in front of her new bright red Mercedes. She deactivated the alarm.

"Damn! This is your new car?"asked Nathan as he walked around the car."This is one sweet ride."

"Yep, I guess you can say we are officially rich again. This car and the wad of cash I found on my dresser yesterday proves it. We, Davis' are back on top of the social latter."

"I guess that makes you happy."said Nathan as he continued to check out the car.

Brooke shrugged."I'm not going to say I don't love being able to shop without having to look at the prices, but it's funny because I saw my parents more when we were going broke. They were actually acting like parents then."

Nathan looked up from the car when she said that. He swore he heard a hint of vulnerability in her voice. He could tell the parent issue made her feel sad. He'd bet anything that Brooke would give up the new car and all the money to have her parents in her life more, but he knew she'd never admit that. He was the same way. He would have given everything up just to have his parents get along and to make his father less Dan like, but that would never happen. He'd given everything up though, to be with Haley and look how that turned out. He was 17 and divorced. He decided not to give her some deep comment on what she said. He knew his input was the last thing she needed. Right now she needed a friend."Well if the aren't around at least they know how to spoil you. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but it's something."

Brooke laughed."Hey, I'm not complaining. I love this car. It's so freakin fast."

"Man, I'd kill for a car like this."he said as he ran his hand along the car.

"Hey, don't say that to a girl whose about to spend the afternoon alone with you."she joked.

Nathan laughed."I wasn't kidding."

"Whatever. I guess if you're done drooling over my car we should go. Do you wanna drive?"

Nathan looked at her." Are you serious?"he wasn't sure if she was. He knew if this was his car he wouldn't let anyone behind the wheel so he didn't expect her to.

Brooke nodded."I trust you, but please don't wreak. I'll kill you if the wreak doesn't."

"Hey, I'm a very good driver."

"Says the guy who drove into a wall going 150 mph."

"Yeah well, that was an accident. I wasn't in my right mind, but I am now. No Haley clouding my head anymore. So hand over those keys."he said as he walked over to her.

She tossed him her keys and laughed aloud as his grin widened. He was such a guy, acting like this over a car. She walked to the other side of the car and got in the passenger side.

Nathan got in and quickly started the car."Don't forget to buckle up."he smiled.

"Shut up and drive big shot."

Nathan backed up and took off out of the parking lot."Damn this drives smooth. Where are we going anyways?"

"Well there's this nice little cafe near my house, that kinda reminds me of Karen's. I was there this morning and it was really good. Or we could go downtown to one of the really big restaurants. It's whatever you want."

"I say we go to the Karen's cafe wanna be."Brooke laughed."Are you sure you want to eat there again though?"

"Yeah, they might think I'm crazy for going again, but seriously the food is amazing."

"Then just tell me where it is."

In no time Brooke and Nathan took their seats at a table.

"So how was your first night here?"asked Nathan.

Brooke shrugged."It was fine I guess. The house is huge. I think they bought it just to make a point. The Davis' are back and better then ever."she rolled her eyes at her own statement."It's pretty pathetic really. I was bored out of my mind. I tried calling Peyton, but she didn't answer. I hope she's okay. Now if you ask me how my first morning was that will be a different story."

"Okay, well how was your first morning?"

"Well it sucked at first because I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but after throwing the wad of cash daddy left in my purse I set out to spend it all. And that I did. I have never spent so much money in such a short amount of time. You should see all the bags in my trunk."

"Was that your way of telling me you're broke and lunch is on me?"asked Nathan with a playful smile.

"No, lunch was always on you silly."she laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes."Well I'm glad you had a better morning."

"That I did. So what about you? How was your first night in California?"

"Good, but my roommate is a total jerk. He thinks he's gods gift to basketball."Brooke smiled."I'm serious. He's an ass. I heard him on the phone with his girlfriend and the way he was talking to her, was just wrong."

"You mean he's the way you used to be?"

"I was never that bad Brooke."

"Oh please, you were horrible to Peyton and don't even try to deny it. You treated Lucas like crap and you thought you were gods gift to basketball."

Nathan rolled his eyes."Thanks for the walk down memory lane. I have apologized to Peyton numerous times for the way I treated her and as for Lucas, well he deserved everything I did to him. He was a jerk then trying to get in between me and Peyton and he's a jerk now for getting in my business with Haley. Now as for basketball, I am and always will be the best Ravens player past, present, and future."

"You know the reason you and your roommate don't get along is because you are too much alike."

"I am nothing like him."

"Yeah, maybe not anymore because Haley changed you, but you have to remember what you were like."

"Can we not mention Haley please?"

"I'm sorry, but maybe talking about her will help you move past her."

"I am past her. We're over. She dumped me to go away with Chris. It's done."

"Her music. She left for her music."she corrected him.

"No, if it were because of the music she wouldn't have gotten our marriage annulled. It was because of Chris. I am over her. I have been over her for a long time now."

"Okay, well if that's true are you ready to start dating again?"

"Hell yeah. When I meet someone halfway interesting and hot, I'm going for it."

"Good for you. I love Haley and all, but she has definitely changed. I saw that when Lucas and I visited her."

"So you went with Lucas to see her?"

"Yeah, he asked me to go. I thought it would be fun going to New York."

"You know he lied to me about going to see her?"

"No. Why'd he do that?"

"He said so he wouldn't hurt me, but I just think it was because he's an ass. He's always wanted us apart."

"That's not true and you know it."

"No, I don't. All I know is that I can't stand him."

"Hey, don't let Haley and her decisions tear you and your brother apart."

"He is not my brother, Brooke."

"Don't give Haley all that power Nathan."

"Seriously can we not talk about her anymore. She is the last person I want to be thinking about. She is out of my life now for good."

Brooke nodded."Okay, sorry. So changing the subject, how are you going to deal with your roommate? You're going to have to see him for what, two months?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I'll just ignore his stupid comments and spend as much time as possible away from the room. What would you do?"

Brooke shrugged."Well if it was me and he was cute, I'd seduce him. I'd get him so hot he'd be begging me for more and then I'd walk away and leave him hanging, you know, sorta teach him a lesson. You though, probably don't want to do that, right?"

Nathan shook his head."No, not really."

"Well in that case just kick his ass. I know you probably could. You're tough."

"Thanks."he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So what are the plans for after lunch? You want to take me shopping again? I have a few new credit cards I'd like to break in."

"You know as much fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass."

"Well that's too bad because I actually needed to go lingerie shopping and wanted a guys opinion, but oh well. I'm sure I can find someone else."she smiled.

"Um actually, in that case, I could definitely take you."he smirked.

Brooke let out a laugh."I thought you'd change your mind, but nope it's too late. Now you're just gonna have to go back to your room and that assy roommate of yours and dream about what could have been. You could have been helping me undress."

"Way to twist the knife Brooke."

Brooke let out another laugh as their food arrived."I try, but seriously you are going to be okay staying with your roommate, right?"

"Yes, Brooke. Don't worry. He may be a jerk, but he's not stupid. He won't mess with me."

"Good because we wouldn't want anyone messing up that pretty face of yours."she reached over and playfully patted his cheek.

The conversation continued throughout lunch with Nathan paying the bill."You weren't lying about the food being good."said Nathan as they walked to her car.

"I told you. This little restaurant could give Karen a run for her money."

"You better not let her hear you say that."

"I know."she smiled."She'd kill me. So am I taking you back to your room?"

"Yeah, I should get back. I have some stuff to do before practice starts tomorrow."he handed her the keys reluctantly.

"Thank you."she grabbed the keys and got in the car.

They drove in companionable silence until Nathan spoke."What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Brooke shrugged."Probably just gonna go home, try on all my new clothes, take a long hot bubble bath, and try to call Peyton again. Hopefully she answers this time."

"Sounds like a real party."said Nathan sarcastically.

"Hey."she playfully hit him."Don't knock bubble baths until you try them. They are very relaxing."

"I'll just take your word for it."

Brooke pulled into his building."Well we're here summer friend. I had a great time, now get out."

"Thanks, what a great friend you are. I shouldn't complain though, at least you stopped the car before kicking me out."

Brooke smiled."Call me later. I'm probably going to be bored out of my mind all alone in that house."

"Okay. I'll call you later. Have fun with that bubble bath."said Nathan as he got out of the car.

"Oh, I will. Bye."she gave him a quick wave before driving off.

Nathan stood there and watched the car drive away. He walked back to his room replaying the time he spent with Brooke. It was kinda weird, he never would have thought back in Tree Hill that he'd have such a good time hanging out with just Brooke. It surprised him that he couldn't wait to do it again. He was even looking forward to calling her later.


	3. Change of Mind

**Chapter Three**

_**Change of Mind**_

Peyton knocked on Lucas' door, then let herself in."Hey."she said when she saw him with his back to her sitting at his computer desk.

Lucas looked over to her for a second and then turned back to his computer."Hey."he said flatly. He wasn't sure why Peyton was there in the first place. They had already agreed to keep their distance, but here she was back at his house.

"Look I know we said we were going to stay away from each other for a while, but I need to talk."

Lucas continued to look at his computer screen, not bothering to look at her as she spoke. He knew he was being rude, but he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at her it reminded him of what he did. That he once again betrayed Brooke. He knew even then that he'd ruined any chance of being with her no matter if they kept it a secret or not.

Peyton decided to continue even though it seemed as if Lucas wasn't interested in hearing a word she said."Brooke's been calling me."

Lucas' head immediately shot up at the mention of Brooke."What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. I haven't answered any of her calls. I have to though. She's gonna get suspicious if I don't."

"What are you gonna say?"

Peyton shrugged."I don't know. I know I said we shouldn't tell her, but I don't think I can keep something like this from her."

"But we have to Peyton. You were right. It didn't mean anything and it isn't going to happen again so there really isn't any reason to tell her. The only thing that will come out of us being honest is that she will be hurt again. Is that something you want on your conscious?"

"I know that it is going to hurt her Lucas and I hate that, but I don't want the fact that we betrayed her on my conscious. That to me at least is a whole lot worse.Look we both know no matter how Brooke left she has feelings for you. What if when she comes back she decides she wants to be with you? What are we supposed to do then? Continue to lie to her?"

"It's not a lie."

"Yes it is Lucas. No matter how we spin it, it is still a lie. You say we should keep this from her because it's going to hurt her, but if she comes back and wants to be with you and then somewhere down the line she finds out she's gonna be even more hurt then she would be now. There is no way we can keep this a secret forever. We might as well not even try. She's my best friend and she deserves to know what we did. I can't even believe I suggested we keep it from her to begin with. What does that say about me?"

"No. Peyton you know she is gonna hate me. I can't let that happen. We can not tell her."he said more forceful. He needed her to see it his way. It was the only way to ensure Brooke in his life.

"Lucas we have to."

"No. We said we weren't going to say anything and we're going to stick with that decision. There's nothing else to say Peyton."

Peyton shook her head and stormed out of his room. He was being so unreasonable. She understood why though. Lucas loved Brooke and he knew that his only chance with her was for her not to know what happened. There was no way that Brooke would consider being with him once she knew they slept together. Brooke was seriously going to hate both of them when she found out and Peyton didn't want that either, but still not telling her would be worse.

* * *

Nathan awoke at 5:00 am ready for his first day of practice. He had anticipated it was going to be hard, but still he was ready. He looked at the clock once more and thought briefly about calling Brooke and waking her up. She'd kill him if he did, especially since they spent hours on the phone that night. There was no doubt she'd be sleeping in today. 

It was weird, but he actually enjoyed talking to her on the phone. He hadn't spent all night talking to a girl on the phone since before he married Haley. They used to spend all their time away from each other talking on the phone. It was always the best times for him, but now with Brooke it was different. A good different though.

He couldn't ever remember laughing so much. When he was with Brooke or just talking to her on the phone he found himself smiling. There was something about Brooke that always lit up a room. She smiled so big she made you want to smile. Her laugh was so carefree and contagious she made you want to laugh too. He didn't know why he had never noticed this while they were in Tree Hill. He figured it was because they were always distracted with other people to get to know each other. It was a shame too. They had both been missing out on a great friendship. He was glad they were now in California together away from all the distractions life had to offer.

After jumping in the shower and getting dressed Nathan made his way to the gym. It wasn't even 6:00 am yet and already the gym was full. He looked around at all the players wondering exactly what he was supposed to do when a familiar face walked over to him.

"You ready for this man?"asked Josh.

Nathan nodded."Hell yeah, but I'd be lying if I said this wasn't overwhelming."

"That it is, but trust me, it will get easier. I should know, this being my second year here."

"I hope so."

Josh threw Nathan a ball."Come on, lets go warm up.

* * *

Brooke yawned as she looked at her bed side clock 12:15 pm. _Wow, was it already that late?_ She wasn't surprised though. She knew she'd sleep in today. She hadn't gotten off the phone with Nathan until late. She hated to be him at 5:00 am. It was his fault though, he kept saying he didn't need to hang up when she would offer so he could sleep. To say she had been happy when he declined would be an understatement. She hadn't been sleepy last night and she had a lot of fun talking to him. It was a little surprising to say the least. They actually had a lot to talk about. It was a shame they hadn't done this sooner, like while they were in Tree Hill. It's not like it would have been hard. He had been with two of her best friends and the brother to her ex. 

Thinking about Nathan being with two of her friends made her think about Peyton and thinking about Peyton made her wonder what was going on to make her not answer her calls.

Brooke reached over and grabbed her cell and pressed one. Peyton was of course first on her speed dial. The phone rang and rang. Brooke was about to hang up when she finally heard someone groggily answer.

"Hello?"

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, hey Brooke. It's really good to hear from you."she said before she let out a yawn.

"Yeah, well you would have heard from me a lot sooner if you would answer your damn phone."

"I'm sorry about that Brooke. I meant to call you back, but some stuff is going on here and I just forgot."

Concern took over Brooke's fake anger."What's going on over there Peyt?"

"Nothing. Look don't worry about it okay. I just really miss Jake. I hate that he's gone and you're gone and so is Haley. It sucks here in Tree Hill all by myself."she pouted.

"Come on P. Sawyer you're not alone. You still have Lucas. Spend time with him. You two need to have some fun. Keep each other company until I get back and monopolize all your free time."

"That's the last thing I want to do Brooke. Fun is out of the question right now. I miss Jake too much to think about fun."

"I'm sorry Peyt. Everything will get better for you, I promise. Jake will come home before you know it and then you'll go back to being the perfect mommy to Jenny, something Nikki will never be."

"Thanks Brooke.You make it seem as if it really is going to happen.I hope you're right."

"I always am."Brooke reached over her night stand for her glass of water and accidentally spilled it."Oh, shit."

"What happened?"

"I just dropped water everywhere. Can I call you back later Peyt? I need to clean this up."

"Sure, but call me back. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, I will. Love you, bye."Brooke hung up without waiting for a response. She quickly got out of bed and set out to clean up the mess.

* * *

Nathan sat down and gulped down his ice cold water. They were on a ten minute break and he really needed it. Practice was harder than he thought. All these guys were good. He turned when he felt someone sit next to him."Hey man."he said to Josh. 

"Hey. So how are you liking it so far?"

"It sucks, but it's great. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

"Not even with that girlfriend of yours. What's her name again?"asked Josh with a smile.

"Her name is Brooke and she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. It's like I said, she's my brothers ex or soon to be again girlfriend. I don't really know anymore."

"Wait just yesterday you said she was your brothers ex. She's hooking up with him again?"

Nathan shrugged."She cares about him and he wants to be with her. Isn't hooking up the next step?"

"Yet she's here in California with you. Looks to me like she made her choice."

"She's not here with me she's with her parents. Besides it's not like that with me and Brooke."

Josh nodded."Okay, then how'd it go yesterday?"

"I don't know, it went fine. We went out to lunch and then she dropped me back of here."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nope, nothing. So if you're looking for some sort of dirty detailed story you won't get one from me. Sorry."

"So you two really are just friends?"

"Yes. I told you she is probably gonna get back with my brother."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, for her. He's a jerk."

"Well then maybe you should rescue her from that loser."laughed Josh.

"Na, Brooke doesn't need rescuing. It's her life. If she thinks she can trust that cheating bastard again then let her."

"He cheated on her? Why? If she were my girl I'd never cheat. She is hot."

Nathan nodded."I think so too. He's a dumb ass, but it's a long story that I don't want to get into."

Josh nodded."No need to man, but you and her are friends and I was wondering what you both were doing this weekend."

Nathan shrugged."Nothing I guess. I was just gonna ask her if she wanted to hang out. It's not like we really know anyone here. Why?"

"Well, because my girlfriend Sasha is flying in on Friday and there's this new club downtown opening up that I wanted to take her to. I was just thinking you and Brooke might like to come with. Sasha doesn't know anyone here either and I thought she could get to know Brooke."

Nathan nodded."That sounds good to me. Let me ask Brooke if she wants to go. I'm sure she'll say yes. She's not one for passing up a good time."

"Sasha's the same way. Well talk to her and then let me know. I really want Sasha to meet someone so she isn't completely bored while she's down here."

"Yeah Brooke needs to meet someone too. She tends to get bored pretty easily. I don't think she'll find me entertaining for very long."he laughed.

"Sasha too. I bet they have a lot in common. So anyways there's the coach and I need to talk to him, but talk to Brooke and let me know later dude."

"Yeah, later."Nathan wondered what Brooke would say to this. He was hoping that she wouldn't see this as some sort of double date because that wasn't what it was. It was just two friends going out together one night to meet up with some friends. Yeah, there was no way she'd see it as a date. That's what he wanted, but at the same time a date with Brooke didn't seem like such a bad thing.


	4. Complicated

_Well here is the latest chapter of this story. I did the math and saw that it's been a really long time since I updated so I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope you all are still interested in this story. Thanks._

**Chapter Four**

_**Complicated**_

Brooke quickly came to a halt when she felt the faint vibration of her cell. She swiftly removed her headphones and answered it."Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, you. What's up?"

"Nothing, just finishing up with practice. I was about to head back to my room, but wanted to call you first."

"Well if that doesn't make a girl feel special I don't know what does."she said with a smile."What's up Nate?"

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Nope. After I finish my jog I'm just gonna go back to my house and hang."

"You're jogging?"asked Nathan with a laugh.

"Yes. Don't sound so surprised. My ass doesn't stay looking this good by sitting on it all day."she said rolling her eyes. _Guys were such idiots sometimes._

"And you do have a pretty great ass."he said once again with a laugh. He knew he'd enjoy a compliment like that.

"You know it."she too laughed."So what, you want to get together later?"

"Yeah, if you want we could go get something to eat. I mean since you do owe me a meal."

Brooke scoffed."Oh okay, so in other words you're broke and hungry."

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"I figured. Well let me finish my jog and I'll call you later so you can tell me what time to pick your broke ass up."she laughed.

"Hey, could we please not go around advertising that please."

"What? The fact that you're broke?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky. I'm friendless here. Who could I possibly tell? I'll call you later super star."

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke flipped her phone shut and replaced her headphones before continuing her jog. Dinner with Nathan definitely sounded like fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke swung her purse as she walked down the hall in search of Nathan's room. He told her where it was earlier on the phone, but still she was finding it hard to locate.

Brooke found herself excited and clapped her hands together when she finally stood in front of room 224. One knock was all it took before a very cute, but obviously too cocky guy answered the door. This had to be the jerky roommate Nathan talked about.

"Hello Beautiful. I don't know who you are, but you can definitely still come in."he smirked.

Brooke tried to think back to when she would have found his tacky come on amusing. It felt like such a long time ago. She quickly gave him an uninterested look, but entered anyways."Is Nathan here?"

"Nathan? You're here to see Nathan? Why would somebody as fine as you be looking for that loser?"

Brooke found herself getting annoyed."Is he here?"was all she asked.

"Nope. I guess this goes to show you you aren't very in importance to him. If you were here to see me I'd make it a point to be here. Wouldn't want to keep a fine thing like yourself waiting."

"Yeah, well good for you. I'm just gonna wait for him outside."said Brooke heading to the door.

"Hey, wait a second. Can I ask you a question before you go?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."Could I stop you?"

"Seriously? Why Nathan? You have seen the scrawny jerk, right? I mean a woman like you should be with a real man. A man that knows how to please a woman. Nathan doesn't even look like he knows how to please himself."he smiled as if that was the most clever he'd ever said.

Brooke let out a slight laugh. This guy was seriously full of himself and definitely had a problem with Nathan. Truth be told it was really beginning to piss her off."Do any of those lines actually work on girls? I mean they are so lame and out dated. If you must know, I am here to see Nathan because he is more man than you could ever hope to be. Nathan is the best sex I've ever had."she finished her sentence just as Nathan walked through the door. She hoped he hadn't heard her. That would be uncomfortable.

"Hey Brooke. I'm sorry I'm late."Nathan said as he noticed the scowl on his roommates face."So I see you've met Matt."

Brooke nodded as she walked over to Nathan, happy to see he hadn't heard anything. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door."Lets go."she pulled Nathan behind her out the door without bothering to say bye.

"What was that about?"he asked as they made their way to her car.

Brooke shrugged as she handed Nathan her car keys."Nothing. That guys is such a jerk. I can see why you don't like him. Oh, and he definitely doesn't like you either."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he basically tried to pick me up even after I said I was there to see you. Just watch your back around him."

"Hey, I'm not afraid of that asshole, but maybe you should stay away from him."

"You don't have to tell me twice. The bad thing is he was really cute until he opened his mouth."she laughed.

Nathan too let out a laugh."So where too?"

"Stella's?"

"You're not tired of it yet?"

"Nope, I love the food."

"Then Stella's it is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke and Nathan took a seat at the cafe.

A plump older woman quickly made her way to them with menus in hand."Welcome to Stella's. It's good to see you again."said the woman to Brooke."It's been what? Hours?"she said with a small laugh.

Brooke shrugged."What can I say? I love the food here."

"That's what I love to hear. I feel like we should introduce ourselves, we've seen each other so much."

"Well my name is Brooke."she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Stella."said the woman taking Brooke's hand in her own.

Brooke's eyes widened."Oh. This is your place?"the lady nodded."Well your food is amazing. I've been here like four times in in two days."

"Yes, I know and thank you for the compliment."

Brooke looked over to Nathan."Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is Nathan."

Nathan held out his hand."My record for this place isn't as good as Brooke's, but I have been here two times in two days."he laughed."And I have to agree, the food is great."

The lady smiled at them."Thank you both for the kind words. It's lovely to see such a good looking couple enjoying themselves as you are.You remind me of me and my Harry. I'll just leave you two alone. I just wanted to get an introduction of my two new favorite customers. I'll send a waitress right over to take your orders."

"Thank you." said both Brooke and Nathan.

The lady nodded and took her place behind the counter.

"She was so sweet."said Brooke with a smile."She may have just made me love this place even more. We definitely have to come here more often."

"More often than two times a day?"asked Nathan with a laugh.

Brooke rolled her eyes as a waitress came and took their order.

In no time their food was brought out.

"Is it good?"asked Nathan as he watched Brooke take a bite and close her eyes as she chewed it.

"Very."said Brooke digging in for a second bite.

Nathan laughed as she repeated her previous actions. It was refreshing to be with a girl who actually ate instead of just picking at their food and once they got home pigged out."So I was wondering..."he trailed.

"Wondering what?"question Brooke.

"I was wondering what you're doing Saturday night."

Brooke looked at him and shrugged."Nothing, why?"

"You wanna go out to a club?"

"With you?"

"No, by yourself. Of course with me."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You actually want to take me out to a club? Have you ever even been to a club?"she asked with a smile.

Nathan looked at her."What kind of question is that? Of course I've been to a club. I've been to tons of them."

Brooke knew he had, but it was fun teasing him."Can you dance?"

"Brooke."

"What? It's a simple question."

Nathan ignored the ridiculous question."Look, the thing is Josh, the guy I'm in High Fliers with, wants to take us out. His girlfriend is flying in this weekend and she doesn't know anyone here. He really wants for you two to get to know each other."

Brooke shrugged."It sound like it has the potential to be fun. I'll go."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

Brooke smiled. It was time to play with him again."So is this like a double date or something?"

"What?"choked out Nathan.

Brooke laughed."I'm only kidding Nate."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her and threw a french fry at her causing her to laugh even harder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke pulled up to Nathan's building."Well here we are. I'd walk you up, but I really don't want to risk seeing that ass you call a roommate again."

"Yeah, I wish I had that option."he smiled."Well I guess I'll see you later. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting. Oh, and tell Josh I'm looking forward to meeting his girlfriend."

"Will do. Bye Brooke."

"See ya, Nate."

Nathan waited until she drove off before walking into his building. He let himself into his room and found his roommate sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"You're home early. I guess you didn't hit that, huh?"

"Dude, shut the hell up."

"Hey don't be mad at me. Be mad at yourself. I mean there must be something wrong with you because that girl definitely looked like a slut to me."he let out a laugh as if that was the funniest thing he'd said all day.

Nathan walked over to the couch and stood in front of him blocking the T.V."Don't talk about Brooke like that Matt. You don't know her."

Matt let out a smirk."Why? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what I'm gonna do."said Nathan raising his voice.

Matt was a little taken back. Nobody had ever talked to him like that."Whatever. Just get the hell out of my way. I'm trying to watch T.V."

Nathan stood there for a few seconds longer before walking off to his bed. Sharing a room with this guy was definitely going to be hard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke threw herself on her bed and smiled. She'd had a lot of fun with Nathan tonight. She found herself having fun with him a lot lately. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey girly. What are you doing?"she asked Peyton.

"Nothing, just sitting here drawing."

"Well put those freaky drawings away. I miss my best friend. Talk to me."

"I miss you too Brooke, so much. I really wish you were here."choked out Peyton.

Brooke frowned at the tone of her voice."What's wrong P.Sawyer?"she paused waiting for her to answer, but nothing came."Peyton, come on what's wrong? You know you can always tell me anything."

Peyton silently cried on her end. She knew she needed to tell Brooke about Lucas, but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't have Brooke hate her again. The last time this happened it almost killed her."Something happened Brooke."

"What? What happened Peyton?"

Peyton heard the worry in her voice and it broke her heart even more. She couldn't tell her now. There was no way she could hurt her like that again. Lucas didn't want to hurt her again either and they both had an agreement not to say anything.

"Peyton?"called out Brooke."You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry."

"What's going on? You're scaring me. I'm over here thinking the worst."

"Don't do that B. It's nothing really. I'm just being silly."

"Don't do that Peyton. Don't back peddle. There is definitely something wrong so just tell me what it is."

Peyton wasn't sure what to tell her. She knew Brooke wouldn't let it go and she had to say something so she said the first thing that came to mind."I got a call from an out of area number. I thought it was Jake."

"Oh my god, was it?"

Peyton hated lying to her, but there was no there way."I don't know. All I heard was static and then the line went dead."

"Did you try to call it back?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. What if he had to hang up in a hurry. If I called back I might have gotten him in trouble."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry P."

"Me too. I'm sorry I freaked you out. I just needed someone to vent to. It sucks that you are so far away."

"I know. I feel the same way, but it's only for three months. Time will fly by before we know it."

"I hope so."

"It will. I promise. Now I should get going, but if you need me call me, no matter what time it is. I'm always gonna be here for you."

Peyton wiped away a stray tear that had fallen."I know. I love you for that. I'll talk to you later B."

"You too P. Love you, bye."

Peyton hung up the phone. It was getting harder to talk to Brooke. Keeping this secret was too much. Brooke knew something was going on and she hoped she'd covered with the whole Jake thing, but that wouldn't last long. She already felt really guilty for lying. It was only a matter of time before the truth came out and nothing would be the same again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke pulled the robe around her tighter as she air dried her hair. She sat down in front of her vanity ready to apply her make up and yawned. She was a little tired. She hadn't really slept last night. The conversation she had with Peyton replayed a dozen times in her head. Poor Peyton, she seemed really upset. It sucked that Jake was gone. Peyton loved him and really missed him. She would give anything to have Jake back in Tree Hill with Peyton, but of course there was nothing she could do.

Brooke stood up and walked over to her bed and threw herself down. She wasn't really in the mood to get dressed anymore. She wanted to be back home with everyone with everything the way it used to be, where everyone was happy and together. She closed her eyes and then the phone rang. She made a face before reaching over and picking it up."Hello?"

"Hey. Did I wake you?"asked Nathan.

Brooke smiled, something she found herself doing a lot without thinking."No. I've been up for a while. I just got out of the shower."

Nathan took a loud deep breath."Oh the mental pictures."

"Shut up you perv. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just bored and decided to call you."

"Thanks. So how did the rest of your evening with the roommate from hell go?"

"It wasn't that bad. I just stayed on my side of the room after I told him to stay away from you."

"You did? That's really sweet and all, but you didn't have to do that. I'm a big girl Nate. I can take care of myself and it's not like I'd go anywhere near him again."

"I know, but he seems like he might need that heads up."

"Whatever. So things are okay over there?"

"Yeah they're good. So what about you?"

"What about me?"she asked a little confused."

"What did you do after you left me to fend for myself?"

"Shut up. I did no such thing. Anyways I just came back home and called Peyton."

"Yeah? That's good. Tell her I said hi the next time you talk to her."

"The funny thing is, she doesn't know you're down here with me."

"You didn't tell her? Why not? I'm always the center of all girls conversations."he let out a laugh.

"Please. You wish we spent our time talking about you, but sadly that's not the case. We actually talked about Jake."

"Why, is he back?"

"No, and Peyton isn't doing too good at home by herself."

"It must really suck for her not having you there."

"Yeah just like it sucks for me not having her here."

"I hope I'm helping a little." he said pretending to seem hurt.

"Well you're okay, but you're no Peyton Sawyer."

"Well I hope that she's okay. I mean I know we aren't that close anymore, but still you know."

"Yeah, so anyways what's your plans for today?"

"Nothing really, probably just stay in the room until we go out later. My roommates gone. What about you?"

"Probably the same, just stay here. I'm feeling lazy today."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little like that too."he paused."Hey Brooke someone is at the door I'll call you later okay?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. Bye."

"Bye."

Nathan threw the cordless phone down on his bed and walked to the door."Hey man. What's up?"he asked as Josh walked in.

"Nothing I'm on my way to the airport and just wanted to make sure everything was set for tonight."

"Everything is fine. I just got through talking to Brooke and she can't wait."

Josh nodded."Good. Well I guess I should get going. Sasha will kill me if I make her wait."he walked to the door and turned around."Hey, you doing anything in like an hour or so?"

Nathan shrugged."Not that I know of. Why? What's going on?"

"I just had an idea. Do you think Brooke is free?"

"She should be. She said she was just going to lay around the house today."

"Well I was planning on taking my girl to get some lunch. I thought maybe it would be a good idea to get the girls together before tonight. You know, see if they hit it off."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good to me. I'll call Brooke and see if she's up to it. Call me after you pick Sasha up and I'll let you know what's up."

"Okay. Thanks man. Your girl is really helping me out with my girl. Tell her I said thanks. See ya."

Nathan gave a quick nod as he picked up his phone and dialed the now familiar number.

Brooke looked at her phone and smiled when she saw who it was."Didn't I just talk to you?"she asked opting for no hello."Did you miss me already?"she laughed.

"You wish."

"Whatever. So what happened in the short amount of time we weren't talking and you had to run to tell me about it, Nate?"

"Well Josh wants to know if we want to go get something to eat with him and Sasha."

"Sasha's the girlfriend, right?"

"Yep."

"It sounds like fun, but I don't think I can. I need to go to the mall and find something to wear for tonight."

"Didn't you go shopping the other day?"

"Yeah, and? I didn't buy anything to wear to a club opening."

"Is there such an outfit?"

"You better believe it. I just need to find it."

"Well I'm sure it won't take long, right?"

"You've never gone shopping with me. Something like this can take all day."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes it's a real task."

"So I guess that's a no for lunch then?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well if they want, we could have lunch at the mall. There are tons of restaurants there. Then I could go shopping after."

"Well aren't you smarter than you look."he laughed.

"Shut up you ass. So do you think that would be okay with Josh? I'd really like to meet his girlfriend."

"I'm sure he won't mind. He's gonna call me back once he picks her up. I'll call you then."

"Sure thing. I guess I'll talk to you later hot stuff."she hung up without waiting for a reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke strolled down the stairs and to answer the door. She smiled at the group of people standing there."Hey guys."

"Hey. Brooke this house is huge."said Nathan with a whistle.

"I told you so. It's twice if not three times as big as our other house. It seems as if my parents are definitely trying to prove something."she turned to the two standing next to him and smiled."Hi, you must be Josh and Sasha. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, Brooke. It's nice to finally meet you. This boy over here never shuts up about you."said Josh nudging Nathan.

Nathan's eyes widened a bit and he playfully pushed Josh as he turned to Brooke."He's kidding. Don't listen to a word he says."

Brooke held up her hands and shook her head."Hey, you didn't hear me complaining. Hey Sasha."

Sasha smiled softly."Hi."she said a little nervous. It was weird because she never got nervous. She chalked it up to being in a new state with new people.

"Sorry, my girl is kinda shy."said Josh putting an arm around her shoulder.

Sasha wiggled out from under it."I am not. It's just a little weird coming here and not knowing anyone."

"Don't worry. I know exactly how you feel. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Nathan here with me."said Brooke looking at him smile."But I think we should get going before I give him an even bigger head than he already has."Brooke ushered them out."So everyone is okay with eating at the mall right? I really need to go shopping."

"Okay? Hell Sasha just about jumped on me when she hear you suggested it."

Brooke smiled."Really? Well then it sounds like we're gonna get along just fine."she said as she linked her arm with Sasha's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke took a sip of her iced tea and turned to Sasha."Now you do drink, right?"

"What do you think? I don't own a fake ID to drink juice."laughed Sasha.

"You really are my kind of girl."

"Yeah, mine too."joked Josh.

Sasha rolled her eyes."I just hope I can get this guy to dance with me."she nodded in Josh's direction.

Brooke nodded."What about you Nate? Are you going to dance with me?"

Nathan shook his head."I don't dance Brooke. You know that."

"Yeah, well things change."she turned to Sasha."It's probably gonna end up being me and you dancing together."she agreed.

"I wouldn't mind watching that."said Josh.

"Me either."laughed Nathan.

"You are such guys."said Sasha in mock disgust.

"Aren't they?"asked Brooke getting up and patting Nathan on the head."I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

"I'll go with you."said Sasha getting up .

"So they're getting along real well."said Josh waiting them walk away talking.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them together tonight drunk. If Sasha is anything like Brooke then it should be interesting."laughed Nathan. He knew drunk Brooke and when she wasn't being a bitch she was actually a lot of fun.

Brooke placed her purse and cell on the sink counter before going into a stall."So how long have you and Josh been together?"she called out.

"God, it's been forever. I guess it's been like five years. We started dating when we were thirteen."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, but I love him so much so it's good."

"Well good for both of you. Not many people, especially our age stay together that long. And you both look so happy still."

"Yeah we are."said Sasha when she heard a phone ringing."Hey it's your phone Brooke."

"Will you see who it is please?"

She picked up the phone."It says P. Sawyer."

"Oh, answer it please. I'm coming out in one sec."

"Sure. Hello?"

"Um hi. I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong number."said Peyton a little confused. She was sure she dialed the right number.

"Are you looking for Brooke?"

"Yeah, this is her phone, right?"

"Yeah she's just washing her hands, one second."she held out the phone.

"Thanks. Hello."

"Hey Brooke. Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Sasha. She's my new Cali friend. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to check on you."

"I love you too P.Sawyer. How are things going in lovely Tree Hill?"

"Boring without you to get in trouble with."

"I knew it would be. Sorry."

"It's fine. So what are you and that girl doing?" asked Peyton a little jealous. She remembered her name, but wasn't about to acknowledge it. Brooke wasn't supposed to have a new friend there. She was supposed to be miserable like she was.

"Her name is Sasha and we're just having lunch and doing a little shopping. There is this new clubbing opening tonight that we're going to."

"Wow. It sounds like you're having a lot of fun down there."

"I am. California isn't so bad. I still wish I was back home, but it's okay here."

"Well I wish you were here too."

Brooke smiled into the phone."So you doing okay? You sound kind of weird."

"Yeah, it just sucks not having my best friend here."

"I know and I miss you too. Now I know I probably shouldn't ask, but how is Lucas?"

Peyton stiffened at the mention of him."He's good, I guess. I like I said we really aren't hanging out."

"Well like I said you really should. I mean it really must suck not having me there so you two should keep each other busy until I get back and monopolize both of your time."Brooke looked up and saw Sasha motion she was going to go back to the table."Just give me one sec."she said to her."Peyt I gotta go, but I'll call you later."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun tonight."

"There's gonna be alcohol so you know I'll have fun."she laughed."Talk to you later Peyt."

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke shut her phone."Sorry about that. That was just my bestest friend in the whole world. She's a little lonely in Tree Hill without me."

"It must suck being there by herself. I know the feeling."

"But she's not really alone. She has Lucas."

"Who's Lucas? A boyfriend?"

"No, an ex of both of ours."she said nonchalantly.

Sasha's eyes widened a bit."What?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty long story. Peyton liked him, I liked him, he liked her, she turned him down, we spent time together and got together, they cheated, I hated them, I forgave them, we all be came friends again, oh and Lucas wants me back. That about covers it."she said taking a much needed breath.

"So how does Nathan feel about him wanting to be with you?"

"He doesn't care. Why would he? Lucas is his brother anyways."

"So let me get this straight. Your boyfriend doesn't care that his brother, your ex, wants you back?"she was more than a little confused, but maybe that's how small towns worked.

"Wait a second, Nathan isn't my boyfriend."

"But, I thought that's what Josh said."

Brooke shook her head."No, Nathan is, or was married to a good friend of mine."

"Isn't he only seventeen?"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop them. They're divorced now or annulled or what ever you call it."

"Wow, you all lead exciting lives."laughed Sasha.

"You don't know the half of it. Lets go though, before the guys decide to leave us."

"Na, Josh knows better."

Brooke nodded."I see you have him trained."

Sasha laughed."I try."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke walked into the club and looked around. It was huge. She could see the different areas that held the different music. This definitely wasn't a Tree Hill club. She turned to Nathan."Isn't this place amazing?"

He nodded at her. This place definitely looked like fun.

"So I take it you approve Brooke."said Josh coming up behind her.

Brooke smiled."I more than approve. Oh, and thanks for getting us in here as twenty one. I don't think this place would have taken my fake ID."she laughed.

"No problem. So why don't you girls stay here and Nathan and I will go get some drinks."

"That sounds good."said Sasha.

Josh gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before before walking off with Nathan."So Brooke looks pretty hot tonight."he shouted over the loud music.

Nathan turned back to look at Brooke. She was now moving to the music. She was wearing a short black skirt and a tight brown top with a very revealing neckline. She did look good. He'd have to be blind not to see it. Seeing her move to the music under this light she looked even better. He shook his head. _What was he doing? _He couldn't be thinking like that. This was Brooke. Brooke Davis, ex to his brother and good friend to his ex wife. There was no way he should be thinking about her. It was wrong. After everything that Brooke told him about Lucas wanting her back, for some reason he felt as if they were together and as much as he hated that guy it wouldn't be right."She looks alright." he finally commented back.

Josh scoffed."Yeah, okay, like that's really what you think."

Nathan turned to him once they hit the bar."Dude, what the hell is this? What are you trying to pull?"

Josh raised his hands."Nothing man, chill. I was just stating the obvious. Brooke is hot."

Nathan turned back to her. She was still dancing with Sasha."Yeah, I know she looks good, but so what? There are tons of girls here that look good."

"Maybe, but none of those girls are Brooke. None of those girls are the one you'll be eying all night long."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I like her, but only as a friend."

"Sure. Look Nathan, I may be wrong, but I know what I see with you two."

"You are wrong. It doesn't matter either way. She's into my brother. They're probably getting back together the second she gets home."

"Did she say that?"

Nathan shook his head."No, but she might as well have."

"All I'm saying is that you're here and so is she. As of right now you two are single. Just have fun, forget about everything and have fun. If once you get back to Hick Hill, you both want to stop, then fine, but right now don't think so much. You two shouldn't be worrying about anyone else."

Nathan thought about Josh's words. They all made sense, but could he, could they? No. She was Brooke. He didn't have any feelings for her, he never even thought of her like that. There was no way anything could happen with them."Lets just get the drinks."was all he said.

Josh shook his head. Nathan was being so stubborn. he wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to get them together. It just seemed as if they wanted it, but maybe he was wrong. It was their life and he was going to stay out of it."Sure thing."

Brooke turned away from Sasha when when she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. She smiled up at Nathan as he held out a drink to her."Thank you Nathan."she said as she took a drink."Not enough Vodka. You're gonna have to buy me more if you're trying to get me drunk."she laughed.

"Hey, if you want me to buy you another drink, I'll buy you another."he smiled.

Brooke smirked."And if I want you to dance with me, you'll dance with me."she said now reaching for Nathan's hand.

"Come on Brooke, you know I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, you were thinking it. Now come on Boy Toy, lets go."she grabbed Nathan's hands and before pulling him away she turned back."We'll be back."

Brooke found a spot on the dance floor and threw her arms around Nathan's neck and began to move to the music. She loved dancing, especially with someone who could keep up with her and by the looks of it Nathan looked like he could.

Nathan rested his hands on Brooke's hips and moved along with her. He pulled her to him so they could move together. He wanted to feel her body against his and dancing was the perfect opportunity to do so without it being weird.

Brooke smiled up at him before turning around and dancing with her back to him.

Nathan placed his hand on her bare stomach and once again pushed her into him. He kept his hand in place, while dancing with her.

Brooke leaned into Nathan and placed her hand on the back of his neck. She could have sworn she heard his breath catch at her touch. She shrugged it off as she ground against him.

Nathan closed his eyes. It was all he could do not to turn her around and kiss her. As they continued to dance Nathan's fingers slipped under the material of Brooke's skirt.

Brooke found herself smiling when she felt Nathan caress her stomach. She could tell just their dancing was turning him on and it was doing the same to her.

Nathan lowered his head to her shoulder, wanting to be even closer to her.

Brooke closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm breath against her neck. Without thinking she pulled him down closer and tightened her hand around his neck.

Nathan allowed himself to move further and in no time he found his lips pressed against her skin. He trailed light feathery kisses down her bare shoulders and neck. He could taste the mixture of vanilla and sweat on her damp skin. He began to move his lips toward her cheek. He needed to taste her lips. He needed to kiss her.

Brooke slowly turned her head to look at him. His lips against her skin felt good. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and that feeling made her want more. She wanted to kiss him.

Nathan looked down at her as he slowly began to lower his head. He was going to kiss her. He had to admit it was something that he had thought about a lot lately...His lips were mere inches away from hers. He could already taste it. He closed his eyes ready...suddenly he was bumped from behind, knocking him out of his Brooke trance. He held Brooke's waist tighter so she wouldn't fall. After a simple sorry from the guy that bumped into them he turned back to Brooke."Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded a little disappointed they were interrupted."Yeah, but we should get back already. It's kinda hot."she fanned herself. Without waiting for a response she walked off the dance floor and over to Sasha and Josh, who were kissing by the bar. She walked passed them, not wanting to bother them. The bartender quickly went to her."Can I have a shot of Vodka, please?"he gave her what he thought was a sexy smile before going to get her drink. Once it was placed in front of her she gulped it down. She motioned for another and the guy happily got it for her.

"So who are you trying to forget?"he asked leaning closer to her.

Brooke just looked at him."Why do you think I am drinking to try and forget someone? Why can't I drink just to drink?"

The bartender raised his hands."Hey, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just making conversation."

"Yeah, well you don't get paid to converse, you get paid to get drinks. Now why don't you do your job and get me another."he shot her an ugly look before going to her her vodka. Brooke didn't feel the least bit sorry for being rude. She hated people who assumed things about her. They pretty much were always wrong, but the thing that got her this time was that this stranger was actually right. She was trying to calm herself down and forget what had just happened with Nathan.

The bartender came back and placed the shot in front of her."If that's it I'll give you your total."he said rather coldly. She was hot, but a real bitch. It sucked, but they always came in the combination.

Brooke rolled her eyes and started to reach for her money when an arm came across her shoulder.

"I got it."said a voice. Brooke turned to see Nathan standing behind her. She nodded as he handed the guy a twenty and told him to keep the change.

"So what did you drink in that short amount of time that cost nearly twenty bucks?"he smiled.

"Three shots of Vodka. Why, you want some? I'll buy. It's the least I can do."

Nathan shook his head."No thanks. I'm perfectly happy with this beer."he raised it to her.

"Sissy."she laughed. She smiled when he also laughed. It was okay. Everything was okay. There was no need to feel weird. They were friends that just got caught up in the moment.

"So I guess the party is over here."said Josh walking over with Sasha."We saw you gulping down those shots Brooke. Are you drunk yet?"

Brooke shook her head."No, I can hang."she laughed.

"Oh, yeah? You think so?"asked Josh. Brooke nodded and he motioned the bartender over."Yeah, give us four shots of whatever she was drinking."

"And when we're done give us four more."said Brooke.

Josh walked over to Brooke and placed his arm around her."I like this girl. I think I just found my new drinking buddy."the guy placed the eight shots down and Josh paid."Okay."he raised his glass."This is to the girl who can hang."he downed his shot and made a face as it burned."Damn girl."he watched as she downed her shot without a flinch."You've had four of these?"

She nodded and picked up another."Yep, soon to be five."she downed that one as well.

"I guess your girl can hang with the big dawgs."said Josh looking at Nathan.

"Yeah, I guess she can, but I really think that's enough shots for her tonight."said Nathan taking his his two shots away from her. He quickly drank them both. He didn't really want them, but it was the only way to keep them away from Brooke. He wanted to laugh at the look she gave him, but didn't. He pushed Sasha's shots toward."Please drink those before Brooke does."

Sasha let out a laugh."Okay, but I don't think it's such a good idea. I've already had a lot to drink."she drank them both.

"No more for you either Sash."said Josh.

"Well since no one is drinking anymore, how about we all go and dance?"suggested Nathan.

Brooke smiled and willingly gave him her hand, the affects of the alcohol already starting to get to her. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck, but this time they didn't get too close. There were times though, that Brooke and Sasha danced together and they put on quite a show. Nathan and Josh stood back as they watched the girls move about together. There was no doubt they were drunk.

The boys were finally able to pull the girls apart and after a few long goodbyes and promises to call each other, those coming from the girls. They'd already made plans to hang out the following day, they went their separate ways. The ride home had been amusing. Drunk Brooke was always fun.

Nathan pulled up to Brooke's house and got out of the car. He went to the other side and opened the door for Brooke. He helped her out and walked with her up to the front door.

"So I had a lot of fun tonight."she said.

"Yeah, I know you did."he let out a small laugh.

"No, I mean real fun. Sure I've had some good times, but it's been a long time since I let go and had fun. I can't remember the last time I drank like this. It was a lot of fun. I know I won't be saying that tomorrow, but tonight was worth it. It felt really good to let loose and know that you were there with me. It's good not having to worry about a guy trying to take me home at the end of the night because he knows I'm drunk. You really are a good guy Nate. Thank you for taking such good care of me."she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled away slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was over just as quickly, but something in her wanted to do it again, so she did. She slowly lowered her lips once again onto his and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle at first, but as soon as she felt him react to her her actions became fevered. She kissed him more hungrily.

Nathan wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at first, but he knew he wanted to kiss Brooke again, so when she leaned in the second time he went for it. He kissed her back. His hands tightened around her.He could tell she was really into what they were doing and he wanted to give her more. He slowly began to trace her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss, not only for her, but for him as well. She slowly parted her lips and his tongue sunk in, wanting to taste her. Without even realizing it, he had her up against the door. Both of their hands were moving madly along the other wanting to rid themselves of the barriers.

Nathan stilled his actions when he felt Brooke trying to open the door. He knew where this was headed. They had both had too much to drink and if this continued in her house they would end up in bed and he wasn't so sure that's what she would want if she were sober. Her words replayed in his head. She was glad not to have to worry about a guy wanting to take her home only because she was drunk. He wasn't that kind of guy and he wouldn't become that guy tonight. He slowly stepped away as Brooke got the door opened. He shook his head as she motioned him in."I can't go in there Brooke."

"Why? You don't want this?"she asked.

"Yes, more than you know and I'm beating myself up right now for being able to think clearly. You're really drunk Brooke and I'm not exactly sober myself. This would probably be a mistake to us in the morning."

Brooke nodded and looked down."Okay, maybe you're right."she looked up and closed the gap between them. Once more she leaned in and gave him a small kiss."That was for you being such a good guy. You're definitely one of a kind. Thanks for taking care of me tonight."she stepped away from him and walked inside her house."Goodnight Nate. I'll talk to you tomorrow."with one last smile she closed the door.

Nathan stood planted there just watching the closed door. _Had he really just done that? Turned down a very willing Brooke Davis? What did that mean? Did it mean that he was starting to have real feelings for her? _He knew it would have been wrong to sleep with her being the way she was so he stopped it. He shook his head and turned to walk back to Brooke's car. Things were definitely starting to get complicated.


	5. Wake Up Call

**Chapter Five**

**_Wake Up Call_**

Peyton climbed out of bed. She'd tried all night to get some sleep, but sleep never came. So she simply stopped trying. It was early, but there was nothing to do so she decided to get ready for the day. She made her way to the restroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. The person staring back at her seemed like a stranger. The real Peyton Sawyer wouldn't have slept with the guy she knew her best friend was in love with. She wouldn't have slept with anyone when she, herself was in love with somebody.

Everything was so wrong. She had messed up so bad. The only right thing to do was to tell Brooke what she had done. She knew that was what she should do, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time she was on the phone with her she told herself she was going to do it, but then she'd chicken out. Brooke was always so caring and happy and she didn't want to ruin that. She didn't want to lose her best friend again and there was no doubt in her mind that that was what was going to happen.

Peyton stripped away her clothing and stepped into the shower. She let the water hit her face as she felt the tears slide down her face. Her world was going to end when Brooke found out. Brooke was going to hate her and it was all her fault. There was no one she could blame and she knew it.

Peyton sank down to the floor of the shower and pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth crying. There was nothing left to do. She'd once again betrayed her best friend and she deserved everything Brooke threw at her.

* * *

Brooke groaned as the sun light peered through her window and straight into her face. She placed a pillow over her head to try and block out the light and the horrific pounding going on in her head. It helped with the light, but with the pounding, not so much. 

When she decided to drink last night she knew she'd wake up with a hangover. You would think that would have slowed her down, but it hadn't. She needed aspirins, but just moving slightly made her feel sick so she opted to to just stay where she was. The aspirins would have to wait.

Brooke lied in bed replaying the previous nights events. She'd had a lot of fun hanging with Sasha. She was a great dancer. She spent most of her night dancing with her. Then of course there was that dance with Nathan. She had never danced with anyone like that before. Then the night ended with him taking her home. She remembered their kisses. She remembered how good kissing him felt. She could still feel his hands on her body, his touch was that powerful.

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to sleep with him last night, but knew that Nathan did the right thing when turning her down. He really was a good guy. Sleeping with him would have been wrong. _Wrong._ _She loved Lucas. She wanted to be with Lucas, right? _Lucas loved her. _How could she be thinking about sleeping with his brother? How horrible of a person did that make her? _So they hadn't actually gone through with it, but they had kissed. That in itself was wrong. That made her feel horrible. There was no way any of this was good.

Brooke removed the pillow from her face and shook her head. _How was she supposed to explain all of this to Lucas?_ He was going to be so hurt. He would never understand that she made out with his brother.

Without any further thinking she reached for the cordless phone and dialed the number. She really needed to talk to him. It only rang twice before he answered.

"Hello."

Brooke involuntarily closed her eyes when she heard his voice. She felt so bad for what she did.

"Hello? Brooke are you there?"he asked.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I'm here."

"Good. Are you okay? You don't sound too good Brooke."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little hangover right now."

"So I take it you went out drinking last night."

"Yeah, there was this club opening thing last night."

"Did you go alone?"he was curious as to who she had already befriended over there.

"No, I actually went out with some friends."

Lucas found himself nodding."So you're doing okay over there?"

"As surprising as it is, I am. It's not that bad. It's nice, actually."

"Good for you Brooke. I hoped you'd have a good time out there."

"I am. I just woke up this morning with this overwhelming sense to talk to you. I'm sorry if it's too early."

"You can call me when ever you want Brooke. You know that."

"I'm so sorry, Lucas."she blurted out.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for Pretty Girl?"

Brooke took a deep breath before continuing."I'm sorry for everything. The things I've done are inexcusable."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have never left you standing there after everything you told me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Brooke. It was my fault. I never should have sprung all of that on you when you were about the leave."

"No, Lucas. You just wanted me to know how you felt. Even if I didn't feel the same way, I never should have left you standing there like that."

Lucas' heart sank at her words. _Was she actually telling him that she didn't feel the same, or was she giving him a hypothetical? _

"Look we're friends above everything else and I want that to stay the same no matter what happens."

"I want that too Brooke. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Brooke smiled at his words, which in turn made her feel even worse."I feel the same way Lucas. With that said I really need to tell you something."she took a deep breath preparing to tell Lucas everything about Nathan when her bedroom door swung open.

"Hey Brooke I knocked, but no one answered so I tried the door and it was unlocked. I hope you don't mind me just letting myself in like this."said Sasha.

Brooke shook her head."Na, I'm used to people just walking in. We never lock our doors in Tree Hill."

"Isn't that dangerous?"laughed Sasha.

"Not really. We don't have a very big crime rate."

"Okay then, anyways I just wanted to stop by and check on you. You got pretty wasted last night. You and Josh both."

"I know, but it's his fault. He kept on buying the shots. You know the rule, never turn down free alcohol."

Sasha laughed."I didn't have a problem turning them down and neither did Nath..."she stopped speaking when Brooke held up hands in mid sentence.

"Um Lucas can I call you back? A friend of mine just stopped by."

"Yeah, sure, but make sure you call me back. I really want to talk to you and find out who that Josh person is."

Brooke let out a small laugh." He's her boyfriend. Anyways I will, I promise. Bye Luke."said as she put the phone down.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Lucas just heard you talking about Josh and wanted to know who he was."

"So you were on the phone with your ex and you didn't want him to know you're here with his brother. Why is that if nothing is going on with the two of you."she sat herself down on the bed next to Brooke.

Brooke shrugged."I don't know anymore. Maybe something is going on with Nathan."

Sasha's eyes widened."Really? Well what is it that's going on? Just yesterday you were adamant that nothing was."

Brooke turned to her."I know we don't know each other all that well, but if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Who can I possibly tell? I'm like you Brooke. I don't know anyone here."

"I know, but you do of course know Josh and that's the person I don't want you telling."

"Okay, I promise. What's going on?"

"I totally kissed Nathan last night when he brought me home."

Sasha's eyes once again widened."What did he do?"she didn't know them all that well, but from what she did know and what she had seen they looked like they definitely liked each other.

"He kissed me back. We kissed for a while and it was nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice. Really nice. I haven't felt that good in a long time."

"Since Lucas?"asked Sasha not sure if he should have brought him up. She wasn't sure how things with all of them were, but the question needed to be asked.

Brooke looked down and nodded."It was weird though, because this feeling was totally different then what I felt with Lucas."

"Well I hope so Brooke. They are two totally different people."

"I know and as much as I liked it, I can't help but feel bad, guilty even."

"Guilty? Why guilty?"

"Why? Maybe because I made out with my ex boyfriends brother, an ex boyfriend that I am still really close to, one that still has feelings for me."

Sasha nodded."Well do you still have feelings for him?"

Brooke looked up at her and shrugged."I don't know anymore. I mean when I was in Tree Hill spending time with him I knew I did, even though I really didn't want to. When I left him and came here I still felt that way, but spending all this time with Nathan is making me rethink everything."

"That's because now you're starting to have feelings for Nathan as well."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have feelings for Nathan. He's Lucas' brother and that's just wrong, but I also don't want to have feelings for Lucas because he cheated on me with my best friend. I've never been that hurt before."

"It sucks that not wanting those feelings don't stop them from being there."

Brooke scoffed."Isn't that the truth. My life is so messed up right now."she said as she threw herself back down onto her bed.

"Look, I can't tell you who to like. You just have to see who your feelings are stronger for."

"I don't know right now, but Lucas and I do have the history together."

"Well if that's something you want to work on then maybe he's the one you should be with, but if you don't think you can fully get over what he did to you then don't waste your time pretending. There is another great guy out there."

"Yeah, his brother. How sick is that?"

"Brooke you need to stop looking at him that way."

"Okay, then how should I look at him then? Oh I have it, how about one of my best friends ex husband?"

Sasha shook her head."Everybody is somebody's ex Brooke."

"I know that."

"Then think about that. Look I should probably go. You don't really seem up to shopping today. I'll call you later, but seriously Brooke, think about everything we talked about today okay? And don't worry this conversation will not leave this room."

"Thanks friend."

"You're welcome."Sasha gave her a quick wave and walked out.

Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding and everything that was going on wasn't helping.

**

* * *

**

"Hey man."said Josh walking into Nathan's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?"joked Nathan.

"No, I don't think I have. So what's up?"

Nathan shook his head."Nothing really. I was just about to go to Brooke's. I still have her car."

"Oh yeah, last night."smirked Josh."You and Brooke seemed to really enjoy each other. Don't think I didn't catch sight of that sexy dance you two displayed."

Nathan too smirked."Yeah, that was pretty hot. That girl can definitely move."

"That she can. I enjoyed the show she put on with my girl as well. Those two together are pretty hot."

"You can say that again."

"So you can tell me to mind my own business, but I have to ask. Did she at least give you a kiss goodnight?"

"You do need to mind your own business, but yes I will say there was a kiss."

"Was that all there was?"

"Yes that's all. Brooke pretty wasted last night. I would have been a jerk to take advantage of that."

Josh nodded."You're a good guy Nathan. Not may guys would have thought that way."Nathan gave him a shrug."Well I guess I'll go so you can go and see Brooke. I'm on my way to the hotel to meet Sash. Apparently Brooke isn't up to shopping. Go take care of her."he said as he made his way out the door.

_Take care of Brooke, huh? _Yeah, he could do that. Nathan grabbed the keys and made his way to the car.

**

* * *

**

Nathan parked the car and grabbed the two bags of supplies he'd stopped and gotten from the store and made his way to the door. He rang the bell and waited. He rang it one more time and still no one came. He knew Brooke was home. He had her car. He waited a minute more before realizing he had Brooke's keys. He used them and let himself in.

After placing the bags on the kitchen counter he made his way upstairs. He wasn't sure which room was hers so he went from room to room, knocking and letting himself in. He finally found her room on the fourth try. He knocked and slowly opened the door. He had to let out a laugh when he saw her thrown on her bed with the pillows over her face.

Brooke slowly peered out from under the pillows when she heard someone laugh. It was only Nathan. She lowered herself back down only this time on top of the pillows."You think this is funny?"she asked.

Nathan nodded."A little, yeah. You look like crap, Brooke."

"Thanks."came her sarcastic remark.

"Hey, I told you to slow down last night."

"Shut up. I really don't need an I told you so lecture right now. What I need is..."

"This?"asked Nathan holding out a bottle of water and two aspirin.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need. You're a life saver Nate."she sat up and kindly accepted the aspirin and water Nathan held out.

"I knew you'd be needing these so I stopped at the store and picked them up along with a few other things."

"What other things?"she asked once she'd taken the aspirin.

"You'll have to get up and see. They're downstairs."

Brooke threw herself back onto the bed."Yeah, like that is gonna happen. I'm gonna to stay here in my bed all day."

"No you're not."he walked over to her and grabbed her hand and helped pull her out of bed."I know you're hung over, but you can't stay in bed all day."

"Yes I can, if you would just let go of me."she said as she tried to free herself from him.

Nathan held her in place."Look you know you'll feel better once you go take a shower. By the time you're done the aspirin should start kicking in."

Brooke gave him a look before giving in."Fine, I'll do it, but only because you're cute."she joked.

"Good to know. Now hurry up. I'll be downstairs making you some lunch."

Brooke made a face."No. I can't even think about food right now Nathan."

"Trust me, it's nothing too heavy. Now go."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him before making her way to the restroom.

**

* * *

**

Nathan placed two empty glasses on the trays next to the food. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the iced tea to fill both glasses. He set the pitcher down as Brooke walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a simple dark green track suit, the hoody zipped only partially, revealing a tight black tank top. Her hair was pulled back and she didn't have an ounce of make up on and yet she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it sooner, but he was happy that he had now.

Brooke walked in and smiled at him. She noticed that he never took his eyes off of her, not even as she made her way to him. She bumped him with her hip."Stare much?"she asked with a laugh. That brought him out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. You look better. How do you feel?"

"Better thank you. The shower really helped."

"Good. So I hope you're hungry."

Brooke turned to look at the trays of food."Tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches with iced tea. Yeah, I could go for that."she turned to him. Thank you for all of this, but seriously you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"I didn't. I was hungry too."he laughed.

"Okay then, never mind."she smiled.

"I stopped and picked up a couple of movies. I thought we could eat and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me. Lets go eat in the living room then."she grabbed her tray and made her way over with Nathan following suit. She set her tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch."So what movies did you bring?"

"Um, Final Destination Three and Rumor Has It."

"Rumor Has It?"she laughed.

"Yeah, I asked the girl that worked there what was a good chick flick for a hung over girl to watch and she named that one."

"Thanks for talking about me to a stranger Nate."

"Well don't be making fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you I just thought that you picked it out because you liked it or something."

"Hardly Brooke."

"Well I guess we'll find out because that's the one we're watching."she said as she put it into the player."Besides I heard that the other one you brought completely sucked."

"I'm sure you did, but that's fine we'll watch this one."

Brooke went to take her seat on the couch next to Nathan."No, seriously I did hear that."

"Okay, I believe you, now eat."he said pointing to her food.

"I am, don't rush me. It smells good."

"It tastes even better."he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Brooke bit into her sandwich and tasted her soup."It really does. Thanks Nathan. I really needed this."

"Needed what?"

"This. A nice quiet afternoon watching a movie and eating lunch with a friend. There was no way I could go shopping today with Sasha."

"That's what Sasha said."

"I feel bad. I hope she made other plans."

"Don't worry. She did. She's with Josh right now."

"Good. Now be quiet. The movie is starting."she said as she continued to eat her lunch.

**

* * *

**

"So what did you think?"asked Brooke once the movie had finished.

Nathan shrugged."It was alright, nothing to brag about though."

Brooke nodded."I have to agree. I love Jennifer though so any movie with her in it is good."

"Yeah, she is pretty hot."laughed Nathan.

Brooke playfully hit him.'You're such a guy Nathan."

Nathan grabbed Brooke's arm in attempt to stop her from hitting him, which in turn caused Brooke to pull back. This caused a little wrestling match to ensue. Nathan struggled to keep her in his grasp as she fought to get free. He laughed at her attempts to use her legs to free herself.

"Don't laugh at me."said Brooke as she playfully struggled to get away. She once again pulled back causing Nathan to come down on top of her, their hands above their heads.

Nathan's face was inches away from Brooke's. He could feel her warm breath as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She looked up at him longingly, eyes glazed over and that was all it took. He leaned in and closed the gap separating them. His lips slowly met hers. He felt her respond immediately. He let go of her arms and placed his hand on her cheek bringing her further into him. He kissed her more hungrily as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He dove his tongue between her lips and tasted every inch of her mouth.

Brooke kissed him back as she held him tighter. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and she slowly moved her tongue against his. She almost groaned out loud when his lips left hers, but stopped herself when his lips landed on her neck.

Nathan trailed kisses from her neck to her shoulder. He let his hands roam between them to pull down the zipper of her hoody. He felt the need to touch her bare skin and her sweats were in the way. Once the sweater was unzipped he trailed his hands up and down her body. He needed to feel her. His hands stopped and cupped her breasts through her shirt, all the while his lips never left her neck. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Brooke moaned aloud when she felt Nathans hands roam over her. She cursed all the clothing she was wearing. She wanted more than anything to feel his touch on her bare skin. She smiled to herself when she felt his hands snake under her shirt. Soon his lips left her neck and returned to hers and he kissed her as his hands explored her body. Brooke removed her arms from his neck and trailed them down his chest. She let one finger dip under the waist band of his pants and stroked him. She felt him clench his muscles under her touch. She quickly went to work on his belt as her lips continued to work on his. She soon had the belt undone and started working on the buttons when the light sound of the phone rang, not stopping she lowered his zipper. She was so hot and desperately wanted his pants off.

Nathan continued to kiss her as the phone rang. He thought she would stop to answer it and was happy when she didn't. He moved his tongue along her neck, tasting her as the answering machine went on, still she continued to work his pants down. This was actually gonna happen and neither of them were drunk. He went to kiss her lips as he heard his brother's voice ring loudly throughout the house. He frowned when the voice caused Brooke to still her actions. He knew she was now listening intently to what he was saying.

"Hey Brooke, it's me. You never called me back and I was just sitting here so I decided to call and check up on you. I know hangovers can be a bitch. You're probably still in bed dreading even moving. That's how I always found you after a night of drinking."he laughed."Well anyways call me when ever you get up or whatever. Oh and one more thing. I miss you so much Brooke. I just wanted you to know that. Bye, Pretty girl."

Nobody moved. His words repeated in both their heads.

Nathan felt Brooke's heart beating fast. He wondered if she could feel his doing the same thing. They both lied there for what seemed like forever before Brooke slowly pushed him off of her. He watched as she found the zipper of her hoody and zipped it up completely, as if trying to shield herself."You should go."she said without looking at him.

"Brooke."was all he was able to get out before Brooke cut him off.

"Nathan please, just go. I can't do this right now."she said as she still wouldn't look at him.

Nathan nodded."Okay. Can I call you later?"he watched her nod before he fixed his pants and left. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. _What the hell had just happened? What was Lucas doing calling Brooke? Did they still talk? _They must have. Lucas knew that she was hungover and he said she was supposed to call him back. _What was going on with them? _He couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He had no idea they still talked. A part of him didn't want them to. He knew she still had feelings for Lucas and Lucas told her about his feelings so there was really nothing stopping them from getting back together. What really hurt was that he too now knew he had feelings for her. He pushed himself off the door and began to walk home.

Brooke stayed sitting on the couch after Nathan left. She didn't want him to leave. She loved spending time with him. She wanted more than anything for him to still be there with her, but the second she heard Lucas' voice she froze. He reminded her that what she was feeling and doing with Nathan was wrong.

They were brothers and you just don't do that to brothers. No matter what you never were suppose to date brothers.

She brought her knees to her chest and held them. Lucas calling when he did, before things had gone further had to be a sign. She wasn't supposed to be with Nathan. She was supposed to be with Lucas. He was the one that she had loved for so long. She had to give them another try no matter how much she now realized she wanted to be with Nathan. They could never be together though and that was that. She reached over and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed his number before she could change her mind."Hey Lucas."she said once he answered the phone.

"Hey there, Pretty Girl."

"I just got your message."

"Good. I'm glad you called me back."

"Me too."she said as she blinked back tears.


	6. Awful Day

**Chapter Six**

_**Awful Day **_

"Hey, girly."said Sasha as she bounced into Brooke's room.

Brooke looked up from painting her toenails."Hey."

"I see we aren't very talkative today."she smiled when Brooke gave her a look."Okay, sorry. Sp have you called Nathan yet?"

Brooke finished her last nail and looked over to Sasha once again."You know I haven't. You come in here everyday and ask the same question. The answer is still the same Sash."

"Yeah, I can see that. I don't see why you are being so stubborn about this. What's the big deal? You two made out. So what?"

Brooke hated when she did this. She made everything seem so simple. It made her feel so stupid for acting this way. It had been over a week since she's spoken to Nathan. He'd tried to call her a lot the first few days, but after she wouldn't call him back he got the hint and stopped. There had even been a few messages via Sasha from him, but they all went unreturned. It was hard not talking to him, but it really helped with her guilt. Keeping him away made her feel less guilty, especially when she talked to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke, you still here?"asked Sasha.

"Yeah, sorry. Look I want to call him, but don't you think too much time has passed?'

"No."was all she said.

"I don't even know what I would say anymore. I mean how would I explain my behavior?"

"You don't. You don't bring anything up. You act like nothing happened."

"You think that will work? Do you honestly think Nathan will let me drop everything?"

Sasha shrugged."It's worth a try and if not then maybe you two should have that conversation."she said as she walked over to the phone and handed it to Brooke."Here. Call him now. Tell him you're bored and ask him to go to Stella's with you. Hell tell him you're bringing me and for him to bring Josh. It will be easier for you this way."

Brooke just stared at the phone for a while before grabbing it and dialing his number. For some reason her heart began to pound as she waited for him to answer.

Nathan shot the ball and watched as it went through the net as his phone began to ring."Time."he called as he made his way to answer it. He looked at the screen and was a little surprised to see Brooke's name flashing. He quickly answered before she had the chance to change her mind."Hello."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's me...um...Are you busy right now?"

"Na, I'm just here with the guys shooting hoops."

"Well doesn't that sound like fun."she said sarcastically.

"Don't knock the game Brooke."he said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it."she said too with a laugh. The conversation was going good. It was as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't spent the whole week not talking."So anyways, the reason I called is because Sasha and I are going to Stella's and we were wondering if you and Josh wanted to tag along."

Nathan smiled into the phone. Not only was he getting a phone call after a week, he was now getting an invitation to see her as well."That sounds like fun. We're just about finished here and I am hungry, so yeah, we'll be there."

"Good."she took a deep breath."Because I've missed you."there, she said it. Even though things were going according to plan and nothing was being brought up she had to say it. She needed him to know that she missed him.

"I missed you too B."he said with a smile.

"Okay, well then we'll see you both in about half an hour."

"We'll be there. Thanks for calling Brooke."

"Any time hotshot."she said as she hung up the phone.

Sasha gave her a knowing look."See, I told you everything would be fine."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew that was coming. She was beginning to know Sasha and the funny thing was, she was just like her."Yeah, yeah, Ms. Know it all."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me sooner. All this nonsense could have been avoided last week."

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed it would be harder, but then again this is Nathan and he would never make things hard."

Sasha nodded."It really was just all in your head."she pulled herself up."Now get your lazy butt up so we can go see our guys."

Brooke quickly turned to her."Okay, that right there. Promise me you won't make comments like that when Nathan's around. I don't need anything else to make me feel awkward."

"Fine, whatever you say. You know you're asking a lot of me. It's in my nature to be sarcastic."

"Trust me, I know, but please try to contain yourself."said Brooke as she went to get ready.

* * *

"It took you guys long enough."said Sasha as she watched the two guys approach the table. 

"Sorry."said Josh as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss."We were in the middle of a game when Brooke called. We couldn't just stop because you two decided you were hungry."he said with a smile.

"Well next time that's exactly what I expect from you. I'm hungry and I don't like to wait."

"Okay, okay, sorry."Josh took his seat as did Nathan.

Nathan looked around the restaurant."Where is Brooke? She did come with you right?"he asked a little afraid she had changed her mind.

Sasha smiled at the worried expression plastered on his face. He had it bad."Yes, don't worry Brooke is here. She just went to use the phone."

Nathan nodded a little relieved. He couldn't wait to see her. This past week had been hell without her. It made him realize just how much she meant to him. He knew without a doubt he was falling for her and he wanted to talk to her about everything, but from the way their conversation had gone it looked as if she wanted to forget everything and if that was what she wanted then he would give it to her. He didn't need anything to upset her again. He didn't want her to feel the need to stay away from him again. They were friends above anything else.

Brooke ended her call just as she reached the table."Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing, we're just starving."said Josh.

Brooke let out a laugh before turning to Nathan."Hey you."

"Brooke. How've you been?"He asked. He wasn't sure he should ask anything that would bring attention to the fact that they hadn't talked in a while, but it just slipped out.

"Good, busy, but good."she said with a smile.

"Good, everyone is good. Now can we order?"asked Josh.

"Your boy is very impatient."laughed Brooke.

"Yeah, I know. He has no manners. So who were you talking to?"asked Sasha.

"Nobody. I was just trying to get a hold of Peyton, but she didn't answer. I just left her a message."

"How is Peyt?"asked Nathan.

"Good, but I can tell something is off with her. I think it's just Jake being gone. She misses him a lot."

Nathan nodded."She'll be okay."

Brooke smiled at him before the waitress came over and took their orders."I am never going to get tired of this food."said Brooke once their food had arrived.

"Yes, Brooke, we all know that."laughed Sasha."I swear we're gonna have to show this girl there are other places to eat."

"I don't want to go anywhere else."she said matter of factly."Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Brooke barely made it out of the room before her phone began to ring. Sasha looked around to see if she could catch her, but Brooke was no where in sight."Should I get it?"she asked aloud.

Both Josh and Nathan shrugged."Who is it?"asked Nathan.

Sasha reached over and grabbed the phone. Her face fell when she read the name flashing."It's nobody."she said a little too quickly, causing the others to look at her.

"Who is it?"asked Nathan once again.

"It's Broody."she said looking at him.

Nathan nodded as it stopped ringing."So I guess they are still talking."

"Yeah."said Sasha.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know. You should ask her."

Nathan shook his head."It's okay."he said as he looked up at Brooke taking her seat.

Brooke looked around at everyone who now had serious looks on their faces."Uh...what did I miss?"she asked.

"Nothing."all three said simultaneously

"O..kay."she said skeptically.

"So yeah your phone rang when you were gone."said Sasha.

"Oh, it did?"asked Brooke picking it up to see who it was. She saw that it was Lucas and looked up at everyone."I'll call them back later."

"So it wasn't important?"asked Sasha fishing for details.

"No, I didn't say that. I'll just call them back, now what were we talking about?"she wanted to change the subject.

"Nothing really, although we were going to ask you, Brooke, if you wanted to come with us to San Fransisco."said Sasha hoping she would say yes.

"San Fransisco? Why are you going there?"

"We have a game down there in two weeks."said Nathan."Josh wants Sasha to go with him and I thought it would be cool if you came too. They want to stay the whole weekend and I need someone to keep me company when they do their own thing. What do you say?"

Brooke pretended to think."Gee...I don't know. Stay here in Los Angelos by myself or go with my friends and have a blast in San Fransisco. That's a tough choice."she said sarcastically."Of course I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Not this Friday, but next, early in the morning."said Josh.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride home. Could they be any more obvious?"laughed Brooke as she unlocked the door."You wanna come in?" 

Nathan looked at her and then toward his car not sure what he should do. He knew he wanted to go in, but he wasn't sure that was the best thing."Yeah, I'm not ready to go back to the room yet. The roommate is becoming more unbearable by the day. I swear I'm inches away from kicking his ass."

"Don't do anything stupid that might cause you to get kicked out. You've worked too hard for this to just throw it away. Remember that the next time you feel like punching the bastard."

Nathan rolled his eyes."You make everything sound so easy."

"That's because it is easy."she laughed."So what do you wanna do? Watch a movie?"she shrugged as she took a seat on the nearby couch.

Nathan looked at her."Um...movies aren't a good idea with us Brooke. You do remember what happened the last time we watched one right?"he regretted saying it after it was already out.

Brooke looked at him. She hadn't expected him to say that, but it was inevitable. They really needed to talk about what happened anyway."How could I forget. I guess we're talking about this, huh?"she watched Nathan nod."Okay, first I want to start by saying I'm sorry. I know I started everything the night I kissed you after the club. We're friends and I shouldn't have done that."

Nathan nodded. He was a little hurt that she was apologizing to him for what happened. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of this conversation, but he'd be lying if he said a little part of him didn't hope that she would say she wanted to see what would happen with them, but he knew she wouldn't. Apparently she was talking to Lucas again."We both shouldn't have done it."he said, not meaning it. He was happy he kissed her. he hadn't felt that good in a long time.

Brooke nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about all this. She knew she was glad she kissed him, hell she wished she could do it again, but knew she couldn't because of Lucas. They weren't together or anything, but it would be wrong and she still found herself feeling guilty."So we're both okay with being just friends?"she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, we're good Brooke. Don't worry about anything."

"I know, I just feel like an idiot for blowing this all out of proportion. I mean I avoided you all week for no reason."

"It's fine Brooke. We're good now so it's okay."he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders."How bout that movie?"

Brooke smiled up at him."You can pick."

"You must really feel bad if you're letting me pick."he laughed.

"Shut up."said Brooke as she playfully bumped him.

* * *

Peyton threw herself on the bed. Today was an awful day. She'd ran into Lucas and tried to convince him to let her tell Brooke about what they did. She found out from Brooke that they had been talking. Lucas told Brooke he would wait until she was ready to be with him. Brooke told her she enjoyed them being friends and if anything else would happen it would take some time. She was happy for them, she really was. She in no way was interested in Lucas as anything more than a friend, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was still wrong. Brooke and Lucas were becoming friends possibly more and he was keeping a huge secret from her, one that she should know. He didn't even seem to care that he was practically lying to her. He did say that he would tell her eventually, when he knew she would be able to forgive them, but that might never happen and she talked to Brooke on a regular basis and it was getting even harder keeping this from her so she started to once again not answer when Brooke called. 

Peyton closed her eyes, willing sleep to over take her, which was interrupted by her ringing cell. She cursed aloud before getting up to get it. She was just going to let it ring, but she figured it was probably Brooke again and knew that if she didn't answer eventually Brooke would figure out something was up."Hello?"she asked without looking to see who it was.

"Peyton? Is that you?"he asked.

Peyton's heart stopped. _Was it him? Was it really him?_"Jake? Is it really you? Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm good Peyt, real good."

"Does that mean you found Jenny?"she asked praying to god he would say yes.

"Yeah I got her."

Peyton let out a relieved sigh."Good Jake. I know how much you needed to find her."

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't let Nikki raise her."

"I know."

"So what about you Peyton. How are you doing?"

Peyton took a deep breath."I'm good."she lied.

"You don't sound good."

"I just miss you and I miss Brooke. I feel so alone right now and I hate it. I hate feeling like I need you guys. I should be stronger then this, you know?"

"No I don't know. What I do know is that you are strong and even the strongest of people need to be surrounded by the people they love. You're just human Peyton."

"I'm going crazy here without you Jake. I miss you so much."

"Then open the door."he said with a smile.

"What?"her heart began to pound. She wasn't sure if she heard him right and she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Go downstairs and open the door. It's pretty hot out here. I could use something to drink."he said with a laugh.

"Wait, are you saying you're downstairs?"she asked already running down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Yep."he said as the door flew open. He opened his arms as Peyton jumped into them. He held her tight, not wanting to ever let her go."I missed you so much Peyton."

"I missed you too Jake."said Peyton through tears. She hadn't meant to start crying, but the second she felt his arms around her it just came out."Please tell me you're here to stay. I can't lose you again."she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Jake smiled into her hair."I'm not going anywhere. I have full custody of Jenny. I came back as soon as I could."

Peyton slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes."I love you."

"I love you two. I'm glad I can now have my two girls without any problems."

Peyton nodded happily before leaning in to kiss him. Today wasn't so awful after all.


	7. Understanding

**Chapter Seven**

_**Understanding**_

Peyton still couldn't believe it. Jake was here. He was finally back and not leaving ever again. Everything was perfect...well not everything. Jake had been back for a little over a week they were together, but still there was that secret looming over her head. She slept with Lucas. Lucas and Jake were really good friends and had even begun to spend a lot of time together. She had always admired those two as friends. Jake was the first guy to actually give Lucas a chance when he started as a Raven and since then they had a strong friendship. It had been Lucas that was able to get a hold of Jake that time that she really needed him. She had never been more grateful for their friendship then that time. It was hard now though. With the fact that they had slept together.

Under normal circumstances she'd be hanging out with them, but not now. Jake was always trying to get her to go out with them, but she would refuse. She couldn't be around Jake and Lucas together and it wasn't because she still had feelings for Lucas because she didn't. It was just that it felt wrong that they were keeping this huge secret from Jake. She felt as if she were cheating on him and she didn't like that feeling.

It was the same feeling she got when ever she would talk to Brooke on the phone which is why she had pretty much stopped talking to Brooke. The guilt was seriously starting to get to her. She hadn't spoken to Brooke since before Jake got back. Brooke had tried calling her a few times, she just left them unanswered. She was sure Brooke was wondering what was up, but she couldn't help it. It hurt too much. She knew she was a horrible friend and now she was being a horrible girlfriend.

She wanted to tell both of them, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt either of them. She loved them both so much. Something had to give and soon. She knew it wouldn't be long before Jake caught on to the way she was acting. She knew it wouldn't be long before he started to worry as to why she didn't want to sleep with him. They hadn't slept together yet. She knew he wanted to and she knew she wanted to, but she always came up with an excuse as to why she couldn't. It didn't feel right. She couldn't make love to Jake while keeping in the huge secret that she slept with one of his best friends. It was all just so wrong and just thinking about it made her feel sick to he stomach. She literally had to stop herself from running into the bathroom on numerous occasions and emptying the contents of her stomach.

This was all getting to be too much for her and if it were up to just her she would have said something a long time ago, but she had Lucas and his feelings to think about. He had a lot to lose as well as she had and she had no business ruining his life without his permission, but at the same time she had asked him on numerous occasions if she could say something and he always told her not to. She understood why he didn't want what they did to get out. He loved Brooke. He didn't want to lose her. Neither did she. Brooke had never been the forgiving type and this time wouldn't be any different.

So that's where she was today, no where near finding a solution that wouldn't end up hurting the people she loved. No matter what happened someone was going to end up hurt. That's just how these things happened.

"Hey babe."said Jake as he walked into her room and leaned down to give her a quick kiss."What did you do today?"

Peyton shrugged from her position on her bed."Nothing really. I'm not feeling well so I just stayed in bed. You?"

"I dropped Jenny off with my parents. I swear they act like they never see her. She was just there yesterday."

"Yeah, but you were gone with her for what? A month and they had to go all that time without her. I understand why they want to see her as much as possible."she looked down."They want to spend as much time with her and you as possible because they're afraid you're gonna leave again."

"Is that how you think they feel or is that how you are feeling?"he asked sincerely.

"Maybe it's just me. I'm afraid that this is too good to be true. I'm afraid that I'm gonna wake up one morning and you're gonna be gone."she wiped away a few tears.

Jake took a seat next to her."I'm sorry Peyton. I hate that you are feeling this way. I don't want this for you. I love you so much and I hate seeing you in so much pain. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You've said that before."

"But I didn't have custody of Jenny then, but I do now. There is no reason for me to leave again."

"What if Nikki comes back?"

"Then I report her to the police and she gets arrested. She isn't allowed to come anywhere near us. Look I haven't said anything and I wasn't going to, but Nikki is in jail. The reason I got full custody was because I set her up."

"What?"

"I knew Nikki wasn't ready for all this. She was only doing this because she saw we were okay without her. She was doing this because Jenny had you. I taped her leaving with a guy to get wasted and he told her he knew were to get coke. She fell for it and left Jenny alone in a motel. She didn't even seem to care that Jenny was crying. I broke down the door and I got my daughter. I waited there with social services and the police. I showed them everything. She was arrested. They even took Jenny away from me for about a week. It was the worst week ever, but we got through it. They checked me out, took a paternity test to make sure I was her father and then once they were satisfied that Jenny would be safe with me they awarded me full custody. I have a restraining order out on her, but she's still in jail. Like I said it was a horrible week, but now everything is okay. Everything worked out. Nikki isn't going to come back into our lives."he watched as Peyton took everything in. He could see she was still a little skeptical, but coming around."I knew something was going on. I could feel you pulling back from me. I was a little hurt, but I wasn't sure what was going on so I just stayed quiet. Now I know what it was. You were afraid, but you don't have to be anymore."Peyton nodded."I'm hoping that this is a turning point for us. I'm hoping things will only get better from here. I wasn't going to say anything about Nikki, I didn't want to bring all that into our relationship, but I'm glad I did. I'm glad there are no more secrets between us."he smiled at her.

Peyton's heart sank at his words. _No more secrets._ But there were still secrets between them, one big one. _How could she not say anything to him after everything he had just shared with her? _She was torn. She loved him so much and she was afraid he was going to decide he couldn't forgive what she did and leave her again.

"Peyton are you okay? You don't look good. What's wrong?"

"I slept with Lucas."she blurted out. There it was. It was finally out. Out of all the ways she thought about telling him, this wasn't it. She never planned on blurting it out like that, but no matter how it happened she was glad it was out. The secret was eating her up inside, she couldn't breath. She watched Jake as he took it all in. Her heart was pounding.

Jake sat there and looked at her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His girlfriend had just told him she slept with his best friend. That was the last thing he ever thought he would hear._ How had this happened?_

"Jake, please say something, anything. Yell at me if you have to. I need to know what I can do to make this up to you."she waited for him to say something, but still nothing came."Jake please."she pleaded.

Jake looked at her and saw the alarming look on her face."Okay...whe...whe..when did this happen? Today? Yesterday? When?"he asked in a calm voice.

Peyton looked at him."None of those times. It was two days after you left. The day Brooke left. I was so sad and hurt that you and Jenny were gone. I was worried about Jenny because we didn't know where she was. I felt like I didn't have anyone. Brooke had just left that same day. I wanted to feel numb. I wanted to forget everything if even for only one night so I started to drink. Not long after Lucas showed up. He was hurting too. He had just told Brooke that he loved her and wanted to be with her and she just left him standing there. We were both sad and lonely and had too much to drink. We weren't thinking and things just escalated. It was a one time thing. I promise it never happened again. I love you and he loves Brooke. We know there is nothing between us. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"she waited for him to answer.

Jake took in everything she said.When she said she slept with Lucas he had just assumed she meant recently, while he'd been back, but no, she was talking about when he left. It was a while back. He was disappointed that it happened, but he couldn't really be upset with her. He told her to go and find happiness even if it was with someone else. She slept with Lucas when they weren't together. Sure the fact that she slept with him was going to be weird, but he couldn't be angry with her about it. She hadn't done anything wrong. He loved her too much to let something like this tear them apart. She hadn't cheated on him. He hated that she was beating herself up about this. It happened, it was over with and it would never happen again. Some might think he was weird, but in a way he was a little glad this happened, this way they knew what it was like to be together. There would be no what ifs. They were together and that was that.

"Will you please say something Jake? I am so sorry I did this to you."she said through tears.

Jake couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his arms. He needed to make her feel better. He hated seeing her like this."Shh, Peyton. It's okay."

"No it's not. How can it be okay? I cheated on you Jake."

Jake shook his head."You did no such thing. We weren't together when it happened."

"That doesn't really matter. I still slept with Lucas."

Jake nodded."I know you did and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little because it does. I don't want to think about you with anyone else."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I love you Peyton. I'm not going to let one mistake you made while we weren't together ruin us. I understand that you were hurting and alone. It may sound weird, but I'm glad Lucas was there. I'm glad he helped you get through a tough night."

Peyton pulled away from him slightly."Are you serious? You're okay with everything?"

Jake nodded."I love you Peyton and like I said it's tough thinking about you two together, but we weren't together and I want us to get through this. You are sure you don't have feelings for Lucas, right?"

Peyton nodded her head with no hesitation."I have no feelings for Lucas what so ever other than friendship. I don't want to cut him out of my life because of what happened between us, but if it's the only way to keep you then I will. I'll do anything Jake."

Jake smiled at her."You don't have to do that. I don't want you to cut Lucas out of your life. You two have been friends for a long time. That means something. I trust you and know nothing will happen again."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that you are okay with all of this. I have thought about this in every scenario possible and you being okay never even entered the picture."

"I'm a little hurt to hear you didn't have more faith in me, in us."he said looking down.

"I'm sorry. I was just afraid."

"I know and it's okay."

Peyton sat there in his lap just holding him for the longest time. She was afraid if she let go he would disappear."Do you think Brooke will take it this well?"

Jake let out a little laugh and shook his head."I don't know, but if you remember how things were last time with just a kiss can you imagine how it will be when she finds out you two slept together."

Peyton nodded as more tears fell."I'm gonna lose her again. I know it. She is going to hate me. I don't think I can tell her."she said shaking her head.

"This is up to you, but if you want my opinion, you need to tell her. This isn't something that can or should be kept from her. You told me which was the right thing to do, you need to tell her too."

"What if she never wants to speak to me again? What am I supposed to do without my best friend?"

"I can't answer that for you Peyton, but Brooke will respect you more if you tell her the truth."

"But Lucas doesn't want me to say anything."

"This isn't Lucas' decision. This is yours. He should want to tell her himself. The fact that he doesn't says a lot to me."

"He just loves her and is afraid that he's gonna lose her again."

"Then he shouldn't have slept with you Peyton."

"Don't be mad at him Jake. This was both our faults."

"I'm not mad at him. I'm just saying that Brooke should know. I know I'm glad that you told me, but whatever you decide to do I'll be here for you."

"You don't know how much that means to me. I really thought I was going to lose you."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Seriously Brooke was this really necessary? I mean did you really have to go shopping for all this stuff?" 

"I can't believe you even asked me that Nathan. You know that I need new things to take to San Fransisco."

"So you're telling me that you're not going to go shopping with Sasha when we get there."

"I am saying no such thing."

"But you got everything you could possibly need."

"Yeah, but there are different stores there."

"Fine, but that means you're gonna have to cut down on the things you're planning to take. I don't want to be crammed on the way back. Don't forget we are riding with you on the way back. Leave room for us and our things."

"Oh quit being such a baby. We will have plenty of room in the car."

"We better."said Nathan plopping himself down on the couch.

Brooke followed suit and too planted herself on the couch, only dropping her head to rest in his lap as she got comfortable. She turned to look up at him."Are you nervous?"she asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't be if you quit asking me all the time. You're the one making me nervous."he said as he absentmindedly played with her hair. He loved these times when they just sat there and talked. He loved spending time with her. It was always the highlight of his day.

"Well I'm counting on you doing well so don't screw this one up."she said matter of factly.

"Yes ma'am."he said with a laugh.

Brooke pulled herself up and looked at him."I know I've been giving you a hard time, but I know you're gonna be amazing Nate. Just you wait and see."she gave him a quick smile before getting up to collect her shopping bags.

* * *

"Wow. This room is beautiful."she walked over to the window and looked out."The view is gorgeous."said Brooke as she continued too look out. 

"I know I hope my room is as good as this one."called out Sasha as she looked through the room.

"It is just the next room over. I'm sure it's gonna look exactly like this one."

"I know, I'm just saying. Josh is totally gonna love it here. I wish they would hurry and sign in. I miss him."

"You act as if you haven't seen him in forever. You saw him right before we drove off."

"So you're trying to tell me you don't miss Nathan at all?"she asked with a smile. She knew she was playing with fire, but they were getting along so well what would a little question like that do?

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I do miss him, but only because I was stuck in a car with you for too long."she said with a laugh.

"Whatever. You two gonna be okay in this room together for two nights?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yes. We're just friends and we'll be fine."

"Sure. Whatever you say."she said with a laugh.

Brooke turned to give her a sarcastic remark when the door opened and in walked Nathan and Josh.

"Wow! Is this our room Brooke?"

Yep. It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Hell yeah. I could get used to this."he said checking out the room."Dude, it has a fully stocked bar. We definitely have to get into this later."

"Count me out."said Josh."No drinking for me until after we kick some ass in tomorrow's game."

"Yeah, you're right. Well wait til tomorrow."

"Then I'll definitely join you then. You girls in?"

"Do you even have to ask?"asked Brooke as if he were crazy.

"Sorry. I forgot we brought a couple of alkies."

"Shut up."said Sasha as she pulled her boyfriend out the door."We're gonna go get settled in our room. We'll catch you both later."

"Sure. Bye Sash."called Brooke as she opened the door to the bedroom. This was the first time she'd seen it and noticed it only had a king sized bed. This could be a problem. Yes they were friends, but friends that occasionally kissed so being so close together could be bad.

Nathan came in after her."So only one bed, huh? Are you going to be able to contain yourself? I mean I don't want to wake up to your roaming hands."he said with a laugh.

Brooke playfully pushed him."You wish."

"You have no idea."he said as he checked out the bathroom."Do you know there is a jacuzzi in here?"

"I do now."she said as she began to unpack."So what are we doing later?"

"I don't know I guess we could go and check out the city. We can't do anything to strenuous tonight. We have to be up early tomorrow."

"Nothing too strenuous, huh? Too bad for you."she said with a laugh.

"Hey, there's always tomorrow night."he said putting his arm around her.

She playfully shrugged him off and repeated herself."You wish."

* * *

"Tonight was so much fun."said Brooke as she and Nathan walked into their room."The city is so beautiful. I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow when you guys are practicing." 

"Brooke please don't go over board. I know you love punishing your parents by spending tons of money, but please think about us and our stuff."huffed Nathan. He was seriously worried about being crammed in the car with both girls and their stuff. Those two together shopping always meant they'd go overboard.

"Quit being a baby. I already said we wouldn't buy too much, but if you keep bringing it up I just might break that promise."she said with a laugh.

"Fine, my lips are sealed."he sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"asked Brooke as she took a seat next to him and took his hand into her own. She could tell something was wrong with him and wanted to help.

"I'm kinda nervous. I mean I know I shouldn't be, but this is a big deal. If we win tomorrow we win a big check for High Fliers and they really need that check to get new equipment and stuff."

Brooke smiled."You'll do fine Nate. You'll do better than fine. If anything the fact that High Fliers has you on their team means they're gonna win. It's all about you Nathan. I've seen you practice a ton of times and you're the best out here. Don't tell Josh I said that."she said with a laugh.

Nathan looked at her. She was so beautiful and the fact that she had so much faith in him made her even more beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her."Thank you Brooke. You don't know how much your words mean to me."

"You're gonna kick ass out there tomorrow Nathan and I'll be cheering you on from the stands."she said with a smile. She loved making him feel better. He was always doing that for her so it felt good to do it for him.

"I don't know what I'd do here without you. Thank you for coming Brooke."

"No problem. I wouldn't miss my favorite guy for anything in the world."she watched him watch her. The feelings she had tried to bury the last time they kissed were slowly seeping out. She'd be lying if she said they'd been fully put away. The way he looked at her made her heart melt. She wasn't sure if he knew he was doing it, but he always looked at her that way.

"You're my favorite girl, you know that right?"

"I better be."she said with a laugh as she placed her hand on his cheek to show him she knew he was being sincere.

Nathan closed his eyes at the contact. Her touch was always so soft. He felt her tighten her grip and slowly move his head forward.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was doing. She was being so bold. She knew this was wrong, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. All she knew was that she needed to feel his lips on hers once again. It had been too long. She slowly pulled his head down and captured his lips with hers. Slowly she began to massage his lips with her own. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and the second he parted his lips she allowed her tongue to slip in, tasting him once again. She felt herself give an involuntary moan into his mouth. This felt incredible.

Nathan felt himself going with the feeling. Kissing Brooke felt so good, so natural. It had been too long since the last time. He didn't realize until that moment how much he wanted to do it again, how much he needed to kiss her again. He wanted to escalate things, he wanted more of her and she seemed willing. The moans that were escaping her from only their kissing was proof of that, but he stopped himself from initiating anything more. He remembered what happened last time they did this and he didn't need a repeat of that. He couldn't take another week of Brooke avoiding him. It would be too much. He cursed himself for being able to think straight. He slowly pulled out of her grasp."What are we doing Brooke?"he asked. He didn't want what was going on to stop, but they needed to talk about this before anymore happened.

Brooke stalled herself as she felt him pull away. She quickly withdrew her hand, which was now firmly around his neck and shrugged."I don't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you again. I'm always doing this and I'm sorry."she felt a little embarrassed."I'm gonna go to bed."she quickly stood up and turned to go into the bedroom.

"Brooke wait."Nathan called after her."Don't go to bed like this. I don't want for us to wake up and be in the same place we were the last time this happened. I can't take you avoiding me again. You're too big a part of my life right now to just drop out of it again."he took her hand in his and led her back over to the couch."I don't know how this is supposed to go and I know you're probably hating me for making this into a big issue, but this has to be done."

"Does it have to be done tonight?"she asked.

"If it isn't I feel like we'll end up the same way we did. I'm afraid of losing you Brooke. You're too important to me. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for, but I have to say this. I want to be with you Brooke. I'm not sure where any of this came from, but I know it's there and I don't want it to go away. I need you."he paused to see what she would say about his revelation.

Brooke looked at him. _Had he just said he wanted to be with her?_ He did. Nathan Scott just said he wanted to be with her, that he needed her. That was huge. Hearing him pour his heart out to her meant so much to her. She didn't even know how strongly she felt about him until that moment. She now knew she had feelings for Nathan and wanted to be with him too, but could they? _Could they actually be a couple? _No, she didn't think so. There was too much outside influences that could wreak them. He had been married to one of her best friends and she was with his brother. Them being together was just wrong, no matter how you looked at it. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't see any other way. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been the one to keep initiating the kissing then he probably wouldn't have any feelings for her."I'm sorry Nathan. This is all my fault. I shouldn't be kissing you like this. I should have never done it in the first place."

"Don't say that. It wasn't a mistake, you and I both know it."

Brooke shook her head."No, what I know is that this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why is it wrong? You want this and so do I."

"Why is it wrong? Lucas and Haley. We can't do this to them."

"There is nothing between me and Haley anymore. We're divorced Brooke."

"She's still my friend Nate. She didn't divorce me."

"When was the last time you talked to her? When you and Lucas went to see her? She wasn't the one to make the effort to keep in touch. That was you and Lucas."

"Lucas."she whispered.

"That's it, isn't it? You're not over him, are you?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. Some days I think I am and then there are others that I miss him. He's the only guy that I've ever really loved and if I get with you I feel like I would be betraying him. I don't think I could do that to him."

Nathan wanted to scream out that Lucas had betrayed her with her best friend last year without giving it a second thought, but he didn't want to bring up old painful memories. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to."I understand Brooke. Like I said I don't want to push you into doing anything you're not ready for. I need you in my life Brooke. If it's just as a friend then okay. I'll take what I can get from you."

Brooke looked at him. He was being so great to her. He could have made this hard, but he didn't. He was being the great guy she knew he was. She stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. She wanted him to know that even though they couldn't be together he still meant a lot to her."Thank you so much Nathan. You are so amazing to me. This could have been the worst conversation ever for me, but you didn't let it play out that way. I'd give anything to give you what you want. I just can't and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I love that you are so loyal. You're an amazing woman Brooke Davis. I hope Lucas knows that."

"Me too."she said as she let him go."I'm gonna go to bed."

Nathan nodded."Yeah, I'm just gonna crash out here tonight. I think we both need a little time alone."

"Okay."whispered Brooke."Goodnight Nathan. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too."he watched as she made her way to the room. He gave her a small smile when she turned to look at him before closing the door behind her. He threw himself onto the couch. There was no way anything good could come from his confession. He could already see it. Tomorrow he would wake up and Brooke would be gone. He could see her once again avoiding him, only this time it would last longer because she knew he wanted to be with her. He never should have said anything.


	8. Confessions

**Chapter Eight**

_**Confessions**_

Bang, Bang, Bang

Brooke pounded loudly on the hotel door. She waited a minute more before repeating her actions. The door swung open moments later revealing a very tired looking couple.

"Brooke what is it?"asked Sasha concerned as to why Brooke would be banging on her door before it was even light out.

"Nothing."she said looking at the floor."But you need to get dressed. I have to get out of here."

"What? Why? What's going on Brooke?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you once we're out of here."

"Okay, well give me twenty minutes and I'll come get you from your room once I'm done."

"Um...no. I think I'll just wait in here for you."she said as she let herself into the room.

Sasha looked at her before turning to her boyfriend."Well it looks like I'm leaving."

"It appears that way."he turned to Brooke."Thanks for that, by the way. I was really looking forward to some good luck sex this morning."

Sasha playfully hit him"As if that was actually gonna happen. I'll be out in a few Brooke."she said as she pulled Josh into the bedroom.

* * *

"So you ready to tell me what's going on?"asked Sasha once they took their seats at a small cafe. 

"No, not really, but I will anyways."said Brooke hesitantly.

"This has to do with Nathan right?"Brooke nodded."You slept with him, didn't you, you skank?"laughed Sasha. And now that it is over you're here freaking out."

"No, that's not it."said Brooke shaking her head."We didn't sleep together."

"Then what is the big deal?"

"We kissed."

"And? You've kissed him before Brooke."

"I know, but this time is different. He told me he wants to be with me."

Sasha's eyes widened."Wow! Really? That's great Brooke."

"Great? How is that great? It was awful having to tell him we couldn't be together. I feel like I really hurt him."

"Well then why did you tell him you couldn't be with him?"

"Are you being serious? You know the reason."

"Lucas."said Sasha rolling her eyes. She really wanted to meet this guy. She had to see what it was about him that would have Brooke turning down a great guy like Nathan, especially when she had feelings for him.

"Yeah, Lucas and_ Haley_ and pretty much everything else."

"You're not with Lucas anymore. Remember he cheated on you with that Peyton girl?"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Any time and Nathan isn't married to Haley anymore either. She's the one that ended it. So don't you feel guilty because of that."

"But I do feel guilty. Haley was one of my best friends. I can't just start dating her ex husband. It's the unwritten rule. Friends ex boyfriends are off limits and he's not just her ex boyfriend he's her ex _husband_."

"Whens the last time she talked to him? Whens the last time she tried to call you? The way I see it is you're remembering a friendship that no longer exists. One thing I have learned about you this past month and a half is that you care too much about other people. It's time you put yourself first Brooke. Do something that makes you happy for a change."

"I am."said Brooke as she looked away."Being with Lucas made me happy."

"Do you hear yourself? Being with Lucas _made _you happy? You didn't say being with Lucas _makes_ you happy. You are talking in past tense. I don't know, I might be way off base here, but it seems like you are trying to recapture what you two had that first time. I'm sure you were happy with him then, but that was before he cheated with your best friend. Do you honestly think you'll feel the same way about him? Do you think you'll be able to get over all those insecurities?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know, but don't you think I owe it to him and myself to at least try?"

"No, I don't. It's funny to me because every time I hear you talk about Lucas and you two being together it seems as if you're only doing it because you think it's the right thing to do. It's like you feel obligated to try again with him. Not once have you said you miss him or that he makes you feel good. That's how you talk about Nathan though. You are forever saying that you miss Nathan and that he makes you feel things that you haven't felt in a really long time. Are you really willing to give all that up to try again with Lucas? That's what you seriously need to think about. Stop denying your feelings for Nathan. They are real and they are now."

"You're acting as if it's that easy."

"It is that easy Brooke. You like Nathan and Nathan likes you. You two should be together. It really is that simple."

"But it'll hurt Lucas."

"Yeah, you're right, it might, but he'll get over it. If he really cares about you like he says he does then he'll want you to be happy. He'll be happy to have you as friend."Brooke nodded."Okay, now I'm really tired of having this same conversation with you over and over again every time something happens with you two. I think we've said it all now. Now here you go."she held out her cell."Take this and call Nathan. Tell him you want to be with him too. You'll work everything else out later."

Brooke looked at Sasha and then to the phone. _Could she really do this? Was she really ready to tell Nathan she felt the same as he did?_

* * *

Nathan threw off the covers and got off of the couch. To say sleeping there was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He cursed himself for suggesting he sleep there, but at the same time he knew it had been the right thing to do. They definitely needed some time apart, too much had been said. 

He began to wonder what was going to happen once she awoke. _Would she avoid him again? _He had to know what was going to happen. He slowly approached the bedroom door and knocked lightly."Brooke? Are you awake in there?"he asked. He knocked once more before opening the door slightly. Once he got sight of the empty bed his heart fell. She was gone. It was just as he thought. She was going to avoid him again. He had a feeling she wouldn't be there when he got up. She probably packed her stuff and went back to L.A. He quickly walked to check the closets. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her stuff still there. Now he just had to figure out where she was.

Nathan pulled on a shirt and made his way next door."Hey man, is Sasha here?"he asked as Josh opened the door.

"Na, she left with Brooke earlier."

Nathan nodded."Good."

"What happened last night? I mean what freaked Brooke out so much that she felt that she needed to hurry and get the hell out of here before the sun rose?"

Nathan shook his head. He really messed things up."I told her I wanted to be with her."

"And what? She freaked out?"

"She just said we couldn't be together. We talked everything out and I thought that everything was going to be okay, but obviously it's not. I know I should have known this was going to happen, but I couldn't not say anything. She was going to kiss me and I wanted to avoid what happened the last time so I thought we should talk."

"You couldn't just leave things alone, huh? I mean she was the one coming on to you, again. You do know she probably wanted to sleep with you last night. If you would have just kept your mouth shut you'd be waking up with Brooke this morning. She probably just wants to keep things casual dude."

"Yeah, but I don't want casual with her. I like Brooke a lot and it's been a while since I was able to say that about anyone."

"I know that man, but are you sure you're not just using Brooke to get over your ex wife? If you are, then maybe its a good thing nothing happened."

"It's not even like that. I wouldn't do that to anyone, let alone Brooke. She makes me laugh. She makes things more interesting."

"I know you like her and all, but if she doesn't feel the same way then maybe you should move on. There are tons of other girls out there."

"Yeah, but none of them are Brooke."

"Just lay off her right now. Give her time. I know the last thing you want is a repeat of the last time."

"But it looks as if that's already happening. Anyways thanks for listening. I'm gonna go and take a quick shower before we have to leave for practice."

"No problem. I just wish I was more help."

Nathan nodded. He let himself into his room and heard his cell ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was Sasha."Hey Sasha what's up? Is Brooke okay?"he asked.

Brooke found herself smiling into the phone. It was cute that he was worried about her."It's actually me Nate and don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh, hey Brooke, what's up?"he was a little surprised she was calling him. Maybe she wasn't going to avoid him this time.

"Nothing. I'm just here having some breakfast with Sasha. I just wanted to call and wish you good luck before you left for practice. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I just had some things to sort out."

"It's cool. I understand."

"I also wanted you to know that things are okay. I'm not gonna freak out or anything."she smiled when she heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know. Thank you Brooke."

"For what?"she was confused.

"For being you. For knowing I was thinking things were gonna get weird again. For calling me and letting me know everything is okay."

Brooke smiled into the phone."Oh, well in that case you're welcome. I should go. Sasha is looking at me. I'll see you at the game. I want to talk to you after it's over."

"Okay. It sounds important, you sure you don't want to talk now?"

"Yeah, now isn't a good time, but later I promise. Bye Nate."

"See ya, B."

Brooke closed Sasha's phone and looked up at her."What?"she asked.

"I thought you were going to tell him you want to be with him."

Brooke rolled her eyes."That's not the thing you say to a person over the phone. I'm going to tell him, just later on. So if Josh wants to go out somewhere with everyone tell him you want some alone time. That way I can talk to Nathan."

"Sure thing. This is gonna be so great Brooke. You're gonna be with Nathan."

Brooke nodded as she looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Brooke the look on your face says that something is wrong. You haven't changed your mind about Nathan right?"

She shook her head."No, it's nothing like that. I just think I should call Lucas first. I feel like I should tell him everything before I do anything with Nathan. He deserves to know."

"It isn't any of his business Brooke."

"I know, but we decided to try again."

"No, you two decided to try again as friends to see if things worked out. You two are not together and you don't have to explain anything to him."

"It's just...I feel bad. He needs to know that we aren't getting back together and that I'm here with Nathan."

Sasha shook her head."No, all he needs to know is that you two aren't going to be together again. He doesn't need to know the rest. That's your business."

Brooke nodded."You're right, but do you honestly think me and Nathan can work if I feel this guilty all the time?"

"I don't know, but I think that that's something you need to think about before you tell Nathan you want to be with him."

"I will. We should go. I need to call Lucas before we head to the game."

"Sure, lets go Missy."

* * *

"So you never told me how it went with Lucas."said Sasha as she and Brooke made their way into the auditorium. 

"That's because it didn't go at all."

Sasha placed a hand on Brooke's arm and stopped from from walking."What do you mean it didn't go? You didn't change your mind about everything did you?"

Brooke let out a sigh. _How many times had she heard question from her today?_"No, I didn't. I'm still going to talk to Nathan. I called Lucas, but he didn't answer. I left him a message to call me though."

"Good."

"Why are you so set on me getting with Nathan?"

"I don't know, maybe because I am sick and tired of seeing you mope around because you want to be with him, but are too afraid to do anything about it."

"I do not mope."

"Yes you do. You are a moper."she laughed.

"Whatever."

"Seriously though, I can see he is who you want and I really just want to see you happy Brooke. You have become one of my best friends this short time we've been here. You deserve to be happy."

Brooke smiled at her and leaned over to give the girl a hug."I love you too."she laughed."I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here with me."

"I'm the same way. Thank god our guys met."

Brooke nodded."And there they are now."she said as she watched both Nathan and Josh walk out onto the court."Number 23."she said out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Nathan just chose number 23. That's his number in Tree Hill."she said as they took their seats."I hope they win. Nathan was so nervous last night. He really wants to win tonight. This check will really help out this camp thing."

"I know. Josh went on and on about how much the camp needs this. It's good to see them wanting to win for unselfish reasons."

"Oh, believe me, they still have selfish reasons."said Brooke with a laugh.

Sasha looked down at the court."I think he's looking for you."she watched Nathan looking through the crowd.

"What?"

"Nathan. He's looking for you, you see."she pointed at him.

Brooke saw he was in fact looking for someone. She waved at him when he spotted them. He waved her down to the court."Do you think it's okay to go down there?"she asked Sasha.

She shrugged."I guess you'll find out once you get there."

Brooke nodded as she made her way over to him.

Sasha smiled when Brooke looked back to give her a big smile. She seemed happy. She sat there trying to catch Josh's eye when she over heard a few girls behind her talking.

"Who is number 23?"one asked.

"I don't know, but he is hot. I bet he'll go for you. Go talk to him."

"I think I just might. I wouldn't mind a little action tonight."

"He looks like he's hella good in bed."

Sasha rolled her eyes at their conversation. It was pathetic really. She sat there as they continued to talk about Nathan. It wasn't until one of them was about to go to him that she let them know she heard them."Are you talking about 23?"

"Yeah, you know him?"one asked.

"Yes, I do and I hate to break it to you, but he's taken. So you should probably just sit down."

"Really?"said one snidely.

"Yeah, really."she looked down at the court."If you don't believe me just look for your self."she pointed to Brooke who had just approached Nathan."Told you."she said with a laugh as the girl sat back down rolling her eyes.

"Hey."said Nathan as Brooke walked over to him.

"Hey."said Brooke nervously. It felt so weird talking to Nathan now knowing she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

Nathan walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug."Thanks for coming Brooke."

Brooke hugged him back."You know there's no place I'd rather be."she pulled away slightly, which left his hands draped around her hips."Good luck Nathan. I hope everything turns out the way you want it to."she smiled.

"Me too. This is so exciting though. I've never done anything like this before. I mean so much is riding on us winning.."he said tightening his grip on her.

Brooke nodded."I know and you'll do great and you'll win and then we'll celebrate together tonight."

Nathan smiled at her."I can't wait."

"Good. Now I should go. That guy over there keeps looking at me."she nodded behind him.

Nathan reluctantly let his hands drop from her waist in order to turn around and see who she was talking about."Oh, him? No, he's cool. That's our coach."

"Even so, I should get back to Sash."without thinking she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."Good luck Nathan."she smiled and turned to make her way back to her seat. As she walked up the steps she continued to smile. Everything was going to be okay. She happened to glance into the crowd and saw a guy who looked like Lucas and her smile fell. _Why was this always happening to her? Why was it that every time she felt somewhat happy she would get knocked right back down? _Everything reminded her of Lucas. Everything made her remember that what she was doing was going to hurt him. _How was she supposed to be okay with the fact that her happiness was going to hurt so many others? _Guilt was definitely a bitch.

* * *

Peyton lied on her bed and intertwined her fingers with Jake's."I had fun tonight. Thanks." 

"No problem. I love spending time with you."he looked at her give him a half smile."I couldn't help but notice your mind was else where though."

Peyton shook her head."It wasn't."

"Yes it was. What's up Peyton?"

"Nothing."she closed her eyes."I just miss Brooke."

"Then call her. Talk to her. She'll be back in a month and everything will be okay."

"No it won't. Nothing will be okay. I can't even talk to Brooke without feeling guilty. It kills me, but it is just easier not talking to her at all."

"But it's not really easier though. Look at you. You're miserable Peyton. You miss her. Call her. Talk to her. If you have to tell her everything then do that. She really should know about it anyways."

Peyton nodded."I know, but she's gonna hate me and I can't stand that."

"Yeah, well you can't really stand the guilt either. I want you to be happy Peyton. If you don't want to tell her tonight, then just call to say hi. Tell her you love her and miss her. Let her know you care."

"You're so amazing Jake. I'm sorry for acting this way. I'm sorry for doing what I did."

"Shh, it's okay. There is no need to apologize. I already told you that. Things are gonna work out the way they're supposed to."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with not going out to celebrate tonight?"asked Brooke as Nathan held open their hotel room door. 

"Are you kidding? I'm more than okay with it. We can just hang out here and watch a movie."

"But you won the game."

"So? I'm psyched we won, but it'll be good just staying in with you. We have a lot of fun together. Besides you said you wanted to talk right?"

She nodded."Yeah I do."she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand and made her way to the couch.

Nathan looked at her."This seems important."

She nodded."It is."she paused."I don't even know where to begin."

"Just say it Brooke."

"I want to be with you Nathan."there, she said it. It was finally out. Off the confused and stunned look on Nathan's face she continued."I know I should have just said something yesterday when you did, but I couldn't. I guess I wasn't ready, but I am now. I want to be with you Nathan. When I'm around you I'm happy and you make me smile and laugh and you make me feel things I never thought I would again."

"What about Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head."I don't want to talk about Lucas."

"But we have to. You said yesterday that you weren't over him."

"I know and I'm not sure I'll ever be over him completely. He was important to me Nathan. He's still a big part of my life and I don't want that to change. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to have to put my life on hold because of him either."

"And you're sure this is what you want? You're not just doing this because you know it's what I want?"

"I wouldn't do that to you Nathan. You have to know that you mean a lot to me. I was just scared to admit it."

"What happens when we get back to Tree Hill?"he knew he was asking a lot of questions, but this was stuff he needed to know. He knew he wanted to be with her, but she had just said she wanted to be with Lucas yesterday.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that what's gonna happen when you see Lucas again?"

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future Nathan, but I do know that right now I want to be with you."

Nathan smiled at her."You're amazing Brooke. I didn't think that this was ever gonna happen. I just thought that I was gonna have to stand back and watch you be happy with someone else."

Brooke shook her head."That's not gonna happen. You're the guy that makes me happy. I know I said there was a lot keeping us from being together, but I don't care about those things anymore. Lets try this, lets be together. I mean if you still want to."

Nathan let out a small laugh."You know I do. I can't stop thinking about you Brooke. I say lets go for it."

Brooke gave him a wide smile."Good, no more hiding. We're together now."she leaned in to kiss him when her phone rang. She let out a groan as Nathan pulled back.

"You know you want to answer it."she shook her head."Yes you do. Go, answer it. I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere."he gave her hand a quick squeeze as she got up to answer the phone.

"Ooh, it's Peyton. I'm gonna take this in the other room. I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Sure, take you're time. I'll be right here waiting."

She gave him a quick smile before she answered her phone."It's about time P. Sawyer. I've been trying to call you all week."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"I missed you best friend."

Peyton closed her eyes and let out a sigh. This was why she'd been avoiding calling her. She always went away feeling horrible."I missed you too. When are you coming home?"

"Six weeks."

"That long?"

"I'm sorry. I want to be back home though. I miss everything too."

"Jake's back."she said in a monotone voice.

"What? Are you serious? Oh my god Peyton that is great. You must be so happy. Now I know why you haven't answered any of my calls. You were getting reacquainted with the boy toy."this was amazing news. Peyton had to be ecstatic, just as she was. She should tell Peyton about Nathan. There was no need to keep it from her anymore. They could now be happy for each other together. She really didn't like keeping the fact that she was in California with Nathan a secret from her best friend and she really wasn't sure why she had for so long.

Peyton burst into tears. Brooke was so happy for her. It made everything so much worse.

"Peyton, what? What's going on? Are you okay? Is it Jake?"she waited for Peyton to answer, but all she got was more sobs."Peyton talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I slept with Lucas."she sobbed.

Brooke stood still. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly. She needed a minute to process what she had actually heard. _Jake was back, but she was with Lucas? _No, there was no way that was right. She had to have heard wrong."What?"

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I wasn't planning on telling you like this over the phone. I wanted to wait until you got back before saying anything, but you were so happy for me and I felt so bad and I couldn't keep it in any longer. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know how it happened. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to make what I did okay. I don't think there is anything I can say. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Brooke. Please don't be angry with me."she finally stopped talking and continued to cry. Everything was so wrong. She had done the unthinkable once again and she wouldn't be surprised if Brooke hung up on her.

Brooke listened to everything Peyton said, but she still couldn't believe it. This had to be some cruel joke. There was no way that they had done this to her again. There was no way this was happening again.

"Brooke please say something, anything."pleaded Peyton."Yell at me. Tell me I'm a horrible person. Just say something."

Brooke finally found her voice."This has to be a dream. This isn't happening to me, not after the day I just had. Tell me you're joking Peyton. Tell me anything to stop feeling what I'm feeling."Brooke shouted into the phone. She hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I wish I could say this wasn't true, but it is. I made a mistake and I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to keep my best friend from hating me. I'll do anything Brooke, anything, but please don't hate me."she cried.

Brooke took a deep breath and wiped at her tears."You and Lucas are together, huh?"she whispered.

"No! No, no, no. We're not. I promise. It was a one time thing. It's never gonna happen again. I swear."

"When did this happen?"she asked calmly.

"The night you left. I was hurting and alone because you and Jake were both gone and Lucas was hurt because you left after he told you he wanted to be with you. We started drinking and the next thing I knew I woke up next to him the next morning. It didn't mean anything to either of us. Lucas loves you Brooke."

That was it. That was what made her break down. _Lucas loves her._ She couldn't hold it in any longer. The one thing she was afraid would happen had. She let the tears fall freely. Lucas and Peyton had been together, something she hoped would never happen. Sure she wasn't with Lucas anymore, but that didn't stop this all from hurting so much. Her best friend had slept with her ex boyfriend on the very night he told her he wanted to be with her, on the very night Brooke was still deeply in love with him. The thing that got her was that she'd talked the Lucas numerous times and he'd said nothing, they both had said nothing. _How was she supposed to take this? Was she supposed to be angry? Was she supposed to hate them both? Did she have any right to do any of that? _She wasn't with Lucas when it happened and now she wasn't with him either. She was with his brother. She really had no right being upset, but knowing all of that didn't stop the feelings of betrayal she now felt. These people were supposed to be the two people that loved her the most. They weren't supposed to hurt her like this again."I have to go."she said through tears.

"No, Brooke. Don't hang up. I love you and I'm sorry. I can't have you hate me again. I can't be alone. Please Brooke, please forgive me."she once again pleaded through sobs. She had never felt this awful. She could tell Brooke was crying on her end and it was all because of her. This conversation had turned into something horrible.

"I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all, but I still have to go."she heard Peyton try and call out to her, but she hung up anyways. She sat at the edge of the bed and cried. It hurt, it all hurt so much. She couldn't believe this was happening to her now. Today was supposed to be about her and Nathan finally getting together. Today was supposed to be a happy day for her. It wasn't supposed to be the day she found out her best friend and ex boyfriend had been together. She placed her hands over her face and cried.

That's how Nathan found her. He walked into the bedroom to make sure Brooke was okay. She'd been gone for a really long time. He saw her at the edge of the bed hands covering her face as she cried."Brooke? Hey, what going on? Baby are you okay?"he went over to her and knelt down in front of her. She hadn't moved."Brooke talk to me. What's going on?"

Brooke removed her hands and looked down. _What was going on? Why was she feeling like this? Why was she letting this affect her so much? _She was with Nathan now. He was the one that was supposed to be faithful to her, not Lucas. Lucas was free to sleep with who ever he wanted. She shouldn't be crying over this. She kept telling herself this, but it wouldn't stop the tears from coming and it wouldn't stop the ache in her heart. Knowing something and feeling it were two completely separate things.

"Brooke, please."he pleaded with her.

Brooke looked down."That was Peyton. She told me her and Lucas were together."

Nathan looked at her and took her hands in his."I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded as tears rolled down her cheek."Why are you sorry for me? I shouldn't even care that they did this. It's not like he cheated on me. We weren't together. I'm with you now."she said without looking up.

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt Brooke. I know what Lucas meant to you, what he still means to you. Peyton is your best friend and I know her doing this has to hurt you more than anything else she could have done and I'm sorry for it. I care about you so much and I don't want to see you hurting."

"He doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Tonight was supposed to be about us. What did I do to deserve this?"she let out a cold laugh.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault those two hurt you. I hope you know that."

"I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to hurt anymore."she looked up at him for the first time and saw how concerned he was for her. She reached her hand over and placed it on his cheek. She lowered her head and placed her lips against his. She kissed him slowly, wanting to savor every feeling kissing him made her feel. She kissed him harder once she felt him kissing her back. She felt herself edging further off the bed as she tried to bring her body in contact with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck she slipped her tongue between his awaiting lips. They deepened the kiss, tongue massaging the other. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. She couldn't be alone tonight. It all hurt too much.

Nathan continued to kiss her. He let her be in control. This was what he wanted for a long time now and he was finally getting it. He was with Brooke and they could be together now. He let her hands roam down his chest as she began to lift his shirt over his head. They broke their kiss as the shirt was discarded. He kissed her harder as he felt her hands move toward the buttons of his pants. She was trying to get them undone. He couldn't wait to be with Brooke. He stopped kissing her when it dawned on him that this was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this, not tonight, not when she was hurting so much. He wanted them to be together when it was only about them, not about getting even with Lucas or trying to forget about everything. He pulled away from her and took her hands away from his pants and held them."We can't do this Brooke, not tonight."

Brooke looked at him, eyes still wet and red."Why not Nathan. I need to be with you tonight."

He shook his head."No, you want to forget everything and this isn't the way. I don't want our first time to be because you want to stick it to Lucas by sleeping with me."

Brooke pried her hands out of his."That is not what I'm doing. I can't believe you would think that little of me. Why can't I want to be with you because I want to be with you? Why does there have to be an ulterior motive to want to sleep with my new boyfriend?"she got up and walked away from him.

"Brooke."he called as he went over to her."I'm not saying I think little of you. I know what you're going through and I know how you think. I'm the same way. You're hurting and you want the pain to go away. You're willing to do anything to make it stop. Being with me tonight would stop that, for now but, the feeling will be back once it's over. Being together tonight wouldn't be right for us. We can't be together like this. I want it to be special. I want to show you how special you are, because you are Brooke, don't ever doubt that."

Brooke felt the tears begin to fall once again. Nathan was right. _What was she doing? How could she do this to him? _He was such a great guy and she was ready to use him to make her feel better. That was so wrong."I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're right. This isn't right. Tonights not our night. I can't use you to make me forget everything. It isn't fair to you or to us."she said as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing her face crashing into his chest.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He looked down at her as she let out a sigh. She looked so tired. It hurt him to see her hurting so much. He'd be lying if he said this didn't hurt him a little. It pained him to see Brooke, the girl he cared about so much, the girl he was now dating hurting so much over another guy, over his brother. He put all those feelings aside and focused his attention on the hurt girl in front of him."It's gonna be okay Brooke. All of this is going to be okay. We'll get through this together."he felt her nod against him."You look tired. Lets go lie you down."he walked with her over to the bed and lied her down. He slipped her shoes off and covered her. He smiled down at her and began to make his way to the door.

"Nathan?"she called out to him.

"Yeah?"he saw her looking so small it broke his heart.

"Will you stay with me tonight. I really don't want to be alone."

Nathan nodded at her."Sure."he walked over to the bed and got in. He wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you."she said as she closed her eyes.

"No problem."he said as he gave her a small squeeze. He wondered if this girl knew how much he actually cared about her, how much he was falling in love with her.

* * *

_Okay, well there was the latest chapter in this. Brooke now knows that Lucas was with Peyton. I wasn't sure how I wanted her to react, but this won out in the end. She' s really hurting even though they weren't together and even though she is with Nathan. It is still a lot to take in. This was the guy she was in love with for so long and her best friend who swore she would never do anything like this again. She'd talked to both of them many times and neither said anything to her. I really want to know how you feel about her reaction to the news. Please read and review. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting too. Thanks._


	9. Picture Perfect

**Chapter Nine**

_**Picture Perfect**_

Nathan slowly awoke, eyes fluttering trying to get used to the early morning sunlight. He quickly remembered the previous nights events and turned to Brooke. His heart fell when he noticed her all the way over and the far side of the bed. It seemed as if she had been trying to get as far away from him as possible. There was only one reason he could think of for why she would do that. _Lucas_."Brooke? You awake?"he called.

Brooke quickly shut her eyes as she heard him calling her. She didn't want him to know she was awake. She didn't want to have to talk to him and she really didn't want to have to see the hurt look on his face when he once again realized that she was so upset because of Lucas.

He didn't think she saw the hurt cross his face when he made that realization last night, but she had. She'd seen his look of worry. It was the same look she'd had almost all the time she'd been with Lucas. The look of worry that came whenever Peyton was around. The hurt and angry look that came when Lucas would leave her to make sure Peyton was okay. The sad look that came when Lucas would give Peyton a longing glance across the room. She'd realized once they broke up that she'd known something was going on all along, but was too in love with him and too blinded by it to really pay attention. He was with her so there was no way he'd be with Peyton or anybody else. That's what she'd honestly thought. She had never been more wrong in her life.

That's where she was this morning, pretending to be asleep as Nathan called out to her. She let out a deep breath as she heard Nathan walk into the other room. She continued to stare at the wall as she'd done the entire night. She was tired, dead tired, but sleep hadn't come. She figured it was because her mind kept racing. She had so much to going on. There was Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan.

She'd cried to herself silently for most of the night, hoping that Nathan wouldn't hear.. She didn't know if this was a normal reaction to what she'd found out, but then it dawned on her that finding out something like this its self wasn't normal so there really wasn't a normal reaction one could have for this situation.

Out of all the emotions she could have all she really felt was hurt. It hurt that they had done this to her and it hurt that they had kept it from her for so long and it hurt because Peyton was the one person she trusted above everyone else. Sure she'd hurt her with Lucas that time, but they'd gotten past it all and were supposed to be better than ever.

The one thing that truly hurt her was the fact that Peyton was crying. Peyton seemed as messed up over this whole thing as she was. She was the one that had started crying first. She was the one pleading with her to not hate her. Peyton wanted her to understand that they weren't together and it had meant nothing. She wanted her to know that Lucas still loved her. Last night Peyton seemed as heart broken about this as she was, maybe even more so than her. There was no denying that Peyton regretted what she did, but was that enough? _Should the fact that Peyton was sorry be enough for her to forgive her? _There was no answer to that question.

It hurt Brooke to have to hang up on her best friend while she was pleading with her not to hate her, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't bear to hear Peyton cry out to her.

Everything was so messed up right now. Today should be a good day for her. She should be waking up next to Nathan in his arms, happy they were now together, but instead she was lying here having gotten no sleep and pretending she was asleep to avoid her new boyfriend.

Never in a million years would she have pictured today going this way. Never in a million years did she think she'd be in this same situation with the same people.

"Brooke."she heard Nathan once again call out to her. Her body tensed up for a second and he noticed."I know you're awake."she turned around. There was no sense in pretending any longer.

Nathan saw the tiredness on her face and his heart broke for her. He hated that his brother still had this much power of her. He hated that Peyton had once again hurt her like this. He hated this whole situation altogether."I was thinking we could go get some breakfast. What do you say?"

Brooke shook her head."I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Brooke. We didn't even have any dinner last night. You really should eat something before the long car ride home."

"I said I'm not hungry Nathan."she said a little more forceful.

"Brooke please."he pleaded.

"God, will you just give it a rest Nathan. I said I wasn't hungry. If you're hungry, then _you _go. Just leave me alone."she raised her voice more than she intended.

Nathan shook his head."Don't do this Brooke. Please don't shut me out like this."

Brooke felt her eyes begin to water once again. _What was she doing? Why was she taking all this out on him. _He was the only one that hadn't betrayed her. He was the one that had been so wonderful to her last night and how was she repaying him? By being a complete bitch to him, that's how."I'm not trying to shut you out Nathan. I'm just not hungry and you keep trying to force me into it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend for you to see it as forcing. I just want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine Nathan. I'm just a little sad at the fact that I might have just lost my best friend for good this time."

Nathan nodded. He felt a little better now that she was actually opening up to him again. It felt even better knowing that it was Peyton, not Lucas that had her so upset."Okay, if you want to stay here in bed all day then okay, that's what we'll do. I know you're hurting because of Peyton. You have every right to feel hurt. I just want you to know I'm here for you no matter what."

He watched as Brooke nodded and turned back away from him. He let out a sigh before climbing back into bed.

Brooke turned back around fully when she felt him get into bed."What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. I'm not going anywhere. If you're in this bed, then so am I. I don't want you to have to go through this alone."he gave her a small smile.

Brooke looked up at him for a brief moment before slowly making her way to his side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a deep breath."I'm so lucky to have you Nathan. You're the best thing to happen to me in a really long time. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you earlier."

Nathan let out a small laugh."Don't worry about it. I'm used to you being a bitch, I've known you all your life remember?"he let out another laugh as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

She turned to look at him."I'm being serious. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you weren't here with me."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Brooke nodded as she leaned over to give him a kiss. It was short and sweet. When it was over she placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes."I'm so tired."she whispered." I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Then sleep now."

"I am. I feel like I could drift off to sleep here in your arms. I love how safe you make me feel."

"I'm glad, now get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."he felt Brooke tighten her grip on his waist before she fell asleep almost instantly. He ran his hand through her hair trying to comfort her. She was okay right now that she was asleep and he was going to make sure she was okay once she woke up as well.

* * *

"Hey guys, come on in."said Nathan as Sasha and Josh walked in carrying their bags. 

"Where's Brookie?"asked Sasha looking around.

"She's in the other room sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why is she sleeping? We're supposed to be leaving soon. Has she even packed yet?"

"No, I packed for her. She had a pretty rough night last night."

"Rough night? What the hell happened?"asked Sasha. The only thing she could think of was that things hadn't gone as she'd hoped with Nathan.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Yeah, okay."and she was already heading to the room. She didn't even bother knocking before entering."Brooke, you awake?"

"No."she said.

"Okay, then I'll just stay right here until you do."Brooke turned to face her. She took in the girls appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tired."God Brooke, you look horrible. What happened?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."Thanks."

"Seriously. Does this have to do with Nathan?"

"You know, not everything in my life revolves around Nathan."

"There's no need to be a bitch Brooke. Just tell me what happened?"

Brooke shrugged."Peyton called me last night and told me she was sleeping with Lucas."

Sasha's eyes widened."What? She was with him again?"

Brooke nodded."Can you believe that?"

"I don't know her at all, but yes I can believe it. If she did it to you once, she'd do it again. Lucas too."

"That's not helping Sash."

"Sorry, but it's the truth. You know me Brooke. I don't sugar coat anything. You never should have forgiven them."

"Knowing that and doing it are two separate things. I couldn't not have her in my life. She's too big a part of it."

"Yeah, well look how that turned out."she said shaking her head. She saw how sad Brooke looked and softened her stance."So, what? Are they together now? Is that why she called? To tell you she was with your ex."

Brooke shook her head."No, she said it was a one time thing. It happened about a month and a half ago."

"And she's barley telling you this now?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah that's what gets to me. I talked to both of them many different times and neither of them said anything to me. Peyton just went on and on about missing me and wanting me home and Lucas, well he just kept being sweet and telling me he loved me, all the while they were keeping the fact that they'd been together from me."

"That really sucks Brooke."

"I know."said Brooke bringing herself into a sitting position."You want to know what the funny thing is?"Sasha nodded."The funny thing is that I was over here feeling so guilty for wanting to move on and be with Nathan. Guilty for even thinking about him and all the while they were doing that. How completely fucked up is that? I was willing to stop everything with Nathan so that I wouldn't hurt Lucas."

"I know sweetie."said Sasha as she took a seat next to Brooke. She leaned over and wrapped her in a hug."It's gonna be okay. You don't have to go through this alone. You have all of us here."

Brooke pulled Sasha to her and let out the tears that had threatened to spill."Am I stupid? Do I have any right to be this upset? I mean I'm not with Lucas. They can see who ever they want."

Sasha pulled away slightly and looked at her."You have every right to feel this way. Lucas was your boyfriend. You loved him. Peyton was your best friend. You loved her. They both did something they said they would never do again. Whether you were with him or not doesn't change the fact that this happening now brings back all those feelings you had bottled up. It's reminding you of how you felt back then."

Brooke nodded."The first time this happened it almost killed me and now I don't know what to feel. I don't know what's appropriate."

"Fuck appropriate. Let yourself feel what you feel. If you're sad then be sad. If you're angry then be angry. Nobody is gonna fault you for feeling what you're feeling."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt Nathan."

"Nathan? Why would this hurt Nathan?"

Brooke let out a small laugh."I forgot to tell you that part. We got together last night."

Sasha smiled."That's great Brooke. That's what we all have wanted for you two."

"Yeah, but do you see how screwed up things are? I thought of my new relationship with Nathan as an after thought. An oh yeah, I'm with him sorta thing and it's not right."

"What are you saying? You're gonna let those two back stabbing assholes ruin this too?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that this whole thing is crappy and it has my priorities all messed up."

"Then fix it. Nathan shouldn't be penalized because Lucas is an ass."

"I know and I'm not trying to do that. Nathan was wonderful to me last night, but at one point I saw this look on his face and it broke my heart even more. It was like it dawned on him that I was hurting so much over another guy and it must have hurt like crazy to think about that."

Sasha nodded."I bet it did, but Nathan knows your situation. Nathan knows about what happened before. He understands your feelings. He might have come to that realization and it might have hurt him to think about you like that, but I bet he never once pulled away from you."Brooke shook her head."You see, he understands. It's gotta hurt a guys pride to see his girlfriend hurting over her ex, but he knows you care about him Brooke. Just don't shut him out over this."

"I'm trying not to. I really am, but sometimes I snap and I just want him to leave me alone."

"You want him to not care?"

"No, that's not it, but I'm not used to people caring about me like he does. Sure I had Peyton and Lucas, but the last time I felt like this was because of them and so they weren't here to try and comfort me. I'm not used to people being there. I've always had to take care of myself."

"Well you don't have to anymore. You have us and you have your Nathan. That guy is so in love with you it's not even funny."she let out a smile.

"He was so amazing to me last night."

"And this morning. He already packed all your stuff for you so you could rest."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. You know that guy will do anything for you. So you need to do something for him."

"Like what?"

"You need to get up out of this bed, take a shower and come out there with us. Don't let it seem as if Lucas means more to you than he does. I know I said he understands, but a guy can only take so much. He shouldn't have to worry that his girlfriend is still into her cheating ex."

"I'm not into Lucas. I could never be again."

"Good, then get your lazy butt up and get dressed. I'm sure Nathan will be glad to see you up about."

Brooke pulled the girl into a hug before getting off the bed."Thanks Sash. You really are becoming one of my best friends."

"Good, now go, you stink."she said with a big smile.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the restroom.

Sasha let out a big sigh before opening the door and walking out to see the guys looking at her expectantly."She'll be out in a little while. She's just gonna take a quick shower."

Nathan nodded."Thank you for doing that. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. She wouldn't get out of bed."

Sasha nodded."She's hurting Nathan. You have to be patient with her. She probably just lost her best friend for good and it hurts. Her feeling this way has nothing to do with wanting Lucas back. She will never be with him again."

Nathan nodded."Thank you."

"She cares about you so much Nathan. You're the one she's with and you're the one she wants. Just give her time to get over this."

"I will. She means everything to me. Whatever she needs, I'll give her."

* * *

Brooke pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. She could still see the dark circles under her eyes even with the make up covering. Her eyes were still puffy and red. She wasn't sure how long it would take for them to go down. She'd tried to make herself presentable, but she wasn't sure if she'd succeeded. She wanted to do just as Sasha had suggested, get up and get on with everything. That's what she wanted more than anything. She didn't want to be sad and angry anymore. She even tried to convince herself that she wasn't, that it didn't matter what they did. She felt herself confident and content for about five minutes before it all came crashing back. She was with Nathan now and he made her feel go many different feelings and she wanted everyone to know, but the one person she she wanted more than anything to share this with was Peyton and she couldn't. She couldn't talk to Peyton about anything and that was what hurt the most. 

She didn't want to disappoint anyone so she went through the motions of getting ready. Even if she didn't feel good she would look the part. She didn't want her friends to worry about her anymore. They wanted her to get up and act normal so that's what she was going to do. They didn't need to see how broken up she really was.

Brooke took one last look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door and walking out looking confident. She made her way out of the room and all eyes turned to her. All this attention had her feeling small. She didn't want everyone to be looking at her, but she did say anything. She walked over to where Nathan stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Nathan looked down at her. She looked a lot better now that she's gotten up."Hey, you look good."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Thanks. I feel so much better now that I'm up."she lied."I'm starving. Do you think we have time to get something to eat before we hit the road?"she asked as she looked up at him. She was hoping he'd say no. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to actually eat, but she knew Nathan had wanted her to eat earlier so she wanted to give that to him."

"Yeah, I'm sure we do. I already packed everything and we loaded it into the car so all we need to do is just go."

"Thank you for that Nathan. You didn't have to pack my things."

"You were tired and I wanted you to sleep. It's not a big deal."

Brooke looked up at him."It is a big deal. Thank you."she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the others."Now lets go eat."

* * *

Jake let himself into Peyton's house. He'd left her when she was about to call Brooke. He wasn't sure what she was actually going to tell her, but if it all came out he hoped everything would be okay."Peyton."he called as he made his way up the stairs. There was no answer so he made his way to her room."You in here babe?"he asked as he opened the door. His eyes went straight to the floor where he saw Peyton sitting holding the phone. It looked as if she hadn't slept all night. She was rocking herself back and forth."Peyton? What's wrong? Baby what's wrong?"he went and knelt in front of her and that was when she finally acknowledged his presence. 

"Jake."she wrapped her arms around him."She hates me. She is never going to forgive me for this."she said through tears.

Jake now understood what was going on."You told her everything?"she nodded against him."What did she say?"

"Nothing. She thought I was playing some sick joke on her. She was crying Jake. I hurt her so much."

"Did she say she could forgive you?"

"No, I told her not to hate me and she said she didn't. That hurt so much worse for me. I wanted her to yell and get mad. I wanted her to call me every name in the book because I knew I deserved it, but she didn't do any of those things. She just cried and wanted to know what happened. I can tell I hurt her more that I did the last time. She was so calm. It was like it took a while for her to understand. I don't know what to do. I told her not to hate me she said she didn't and then she told me she had to go and she hung up."

"It's gonna be okay Peyton."

"No it's not. I've never see Brooke act this way. She isn't one to be calm about things like this. She blows up when she's angry. She becomes this mean person and she gives you what you deserve, but the girl I talked to last night wasn't her. It was as if she were someone else. She didn't get angry, she didn't yell, she didn't do anything but cry. Brooke doesn't cry in front of anyone. I really think I hurt her beyond repair this time. I don't know what to do to fix this."

"All you can do right now is call her and try to see if she will talk to you. There isn't much else you can do with her all the way over there."

"That's it."said Peyton standing up."I need to go to California to see her."she went in the direction of her closet to pack.

Jake grabbed her arm to stop her."No, Peyton. That's not a good idea. Brooke needs this time to think. You can't go over there and bombard her. Give her space Peyton."

"No, I can't give her space. If I do that she might think I don't care."

"I'm telling you that going over there is a huge mistake. If you push her on this you might actually send her over the edge and she might never forgive you."

Peyton sat at the edge of her bed and cried."You're right. I can't go there. She doesn't want me there."

"Give her time Peyton. When she gets back then go to see her."

"I can't have her hate me. I just can't."she continued to cry as Jake wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Brooke threw her bags on the floor next to her bed. She looked around the room. The last time she was in here she was so happy. She was packing for the game and she still had her best friend and everything was okay. Now everything was so messed up. Her best friend was no longer her best friend and the guy she had loved for so long was out of her life for good and the guy she was trying so hard not to like was now her boyfriend. Nathan was the only good thing for her right now, other than Sasha, who turned out to be a god send. She had a lot going for her right now. An amazing friend and an even more amazing boyfriend, but still she couldn't help but feel horrible. With every good thing she had going for her all that really came to mind was the once again betrayal of the two people who mattered to her the most. 

Times sure had changed because now the two people that mattered to her the most were Nathan and Sasha. It was gonna suck when they had to go back home. Sasha had become a constant in her life and in a little over a month they would all go back home. Nathan, at least she would still have him. he was wonderful. She couldn't express that enough. He was going to there for her even when they went back to reality. _What more could she ask for?_

Nathan, though he had a lot he could ask for, like a girlfriend who put him first, one that didn't shut him out, one that didn't push him away, one that wasn't crazy and flip flopping every second. He had to be frustrated with her right now.

She'd pretended everything was okay when they went to get something to eat. She picked at her food, pretending to not be as hungry as she thought. They had really good conversation. It wasn't too hard pretending everything was okay with the company she was in. They were great, but then she excused herself to the restroom and her phone rang. She looked down at it and saw that it was Lucas. He was calling her back. She'd forgotten she'd asked him to with everything going on. She hurriedly ended the call and stayed looking at the screen. One missed call. Her phone soon vibrated indicating she had a message. She thought about ignoring it, but in the end the pull Lucas always had over her won and she listened to the message_."Hey, Pretty Girl. I just got your message. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you called. Anyways call me back. I can't wait to hear your voice. I miss you babe. Bye."_It broke her heart all over again. Everything he was saying was what she'd wanted to hear, it was what always made her feel tingly, but now it just made her sick. It was all lies. _How could he still say those things to her after what he'd done? _After hearing the message it put her back into a place she was trying so hard to come out of. She knew everyone had noticed, how could they not when she announced they needed to leave as soon as she made it back to the table.

The car ride home had been even more uncomfortable than she thought it would. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could feel their pity. It was becoming so unbearable. The second they made it back to L.A. she spoke up and said she wanted to be the first one dropped off. Once they were in front of her house she literally had to force Nathan to stay in the car. He wanted to get off and stay with her, but she didn't want that. She needed to be alone so grabbed her things and made her way to the house, not once looking back at her concerned friends.

She took a seat on her bed and continued to look around the room. There were pictures everywhere. Some thought she was crazy for having so many pictures out, but not her. All her pictures made her feel safe. All she had to do was look at a picture and she could go back to that time and remember it like it was yesterday. She always felt comfort in that.

She scanned through her pictures and saw one of her and Peyton at the beach. Peyton was on her back and Nathan had been the one to take the picture. It was taken when they were still together. The two girls in the picture looked happy. That day was so much fun. They'd gone on a boat ride and even stayed on the beach overnight looking up at the stars.

She looked at another and it was another one of her and Peyton, this one wasn't that good. It was taken by her at close range by a disposable camera. They had been at a party one night and after a few drinks just started taking random pictures. She had gathered Peyton in her arms and held the camera in front of them and took the picture. It had came out better than she thought. They had these big drunken smiles. It was funny really.

She moved on to another picture and this one was of everyone around a table. Karen had taken it at the cafe one night when no one was expecting it. They were all doing there own things which made the picture so unique. She'd gone up to Karen and asked for a copy which she of course gave her. It was pictures like this that made her feel happy. Everyone was having fun that day. They were all together. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan, and her.

She'd finally reached a picture of her and Lucas together. He had his arm around her and he was looking at her as if she were the only one in the room. She was laughing and had this look of adoration when looking at him. If an outsider would have seen this picture they would have thought those two kids would be together forever. They looked truly happy, but not all things were as they seemed.

None of the pictures she had had captured the feelings of hurt and angry that would soon follow. None of those pictures meant anything when they were based on a lie. Those people weren't happy together, they were just biding their time before screwing each other over. It was sad, but it was the truth.

She went back to the group picture that proved her point. Everyone was laughing and having a good time then, but now was a completely different story.

Nathan and Haley were no longer married, Haley screwed that up by leaving him.

She and Lucas were never going to be able to be in the same room together, not after what he did to her, he screwed that up.

Lucas and Nathan could no longer stand each other because of Lucas lying to him about Haley and it would probably continue because of her, they'd all screwed that up.

Her being with Nathan most likely meant Haley would hate her. If Haley ever made a reappearance in Tree Hill.

Then there was her and Peyton and they could no longer be friends, Peyton screwed that up.

Then of course there was the Lucas/Peyton/Jake triangle. There was no way Jake could forgive them, Lucas and Peyton had screwed that one up.

With all that had gone on with everyone she doubted any of them could be friends again. They would never be able to take a picture all together like that.

Brooke looked through the rest of the pictures quickly and noticed she didn't have a single one from her time here. There wasn't one of her and Nathan together. She had spent so much time with him this past month and a half and she hadn't captured any of that time. She didn't have any pictures of her and Sasha and the same went for her. They spent so much time together. It was strange that she hadn't thought to take any pictures. Pictures were always on her mind.

It was as if she were just biding her time here until she got back to Tree Hill. It was as if she thought being here wasn't important enough to capture those moments. Being here was important. It was everything to her now. This was place where she realized she had something with Nathan. This was the place she'd met Sasha, her very best friend here. She wouldn't be here for very much longer and she needed to turn things around. There wasn't time to think about all the bad stuff that had happened. The people that caused it didn't deserve her time. Nathan and Sasha were the ones that deserved her time. She couldn't sit here and mope all day. This wasn't her and she wasn't going to let it become her. There were too many things she had going for her right now and she needed to make sure she captured all those things so that when she looked at them she could remember that this was the moment she became strong and independent and decided not to let the people that hurt her get her down.

She quickly got up off the bed and made her way to her purse. She fished out her phone and dialed the familiar number. She looked around as she heard a phone ringing outside her door. She wasn't sure what it was, but soon saw Nathan walk through her door, phone ringing in his pocket. She lowered the phone and smiled. He was already here.

Nathan looked at her."Don't be angry with me Brooke. I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I just wanted to come by and show you that you don't have to be alone. You have me."he stood there not sure what to do.

Brooke looked at him as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. These were happy tears though. Nathan was here even though he wasn't sure how she was going to react. He was willing to be rejected just to show her he was here. This guy sure was something else. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck."Thank you Nathan."she leaned in and gave him a kiss."I really needed to see you right now. I was actually the one that was calling you."she said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry I didn't answer."

"It's fine, you're here and that's that matters."he leaned down and kissed her."I'm sorry for acting the I did. I won't do it again."

"Shh. Don't apologize. You have a lot going on. I understand. I just want you to know that I am here."

Brooke nodded."I know. You are so good to me Nathan."

"It's because you mean everything to me Brooke."

"Good because you mean everything to me too."she kissed him once again quickly before pulling away and walking off.

"Where are you going?"he asked as she left the room.

"No where."she said as she made her way back into the room."I just had to get something."

"What is that?"he said looking down at her hands."A camera?"

"Yeah. I was thinking and I don't really have any pictures of you."she said as she began to snap pictures of him.

"Brooke, come on. Stop. You could at least wait until I look good."he said as he tried to cover his face.

Brooke lowered the camera and walked over to him."You always look good Nathan."

He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her around the waist. He placed his lips against her cheek and kissed it.

Brooke quickly held up the camera and took a picture of him kissing her cheek. He looked at her and smiled."I just wanted to make sure I had something to remember this by."she buried her face in his chest and smiled to herself as he placed a kiss on her head.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_Well here is another chapter. It's up the very next day. lol I had some extra time this weekend to write and I was into this story the most. Anyways thank you all for the reviews. I can't wait for more. lol So please read and review. Thanks_


	10. Tell It Like It Is

**Chapter Ten**

**_Tell It Like It Is_**

"Peyton."called out Lucas as he made his way up the stairs."Peyton, you here?"

"No, she's not here."said Jake as Lucas walked through the door. It was a bit weird seeing Lucas now that he knew he'd been with Peyton, but at the same time he knew they did nothing wrong.

"Jake? I didn't know you were back. It's good to see you man."he went in to give him a hug."How've you been?"

"Good, just really glad to be back here with Peyton."

"I bet. She must be thrilled that you're here."

"Yeah, but she wasn't at first."

"She wasn't, why not?"

"Because she had this huge secret that was eating away at her. She was afraid to tell me because she thought I'd hate her."he watched as Lucas swallowed and began to look nervous. He decided there wasn't any time for games."I know about you two being together Lucas. She told me everything."

Lucas shook his head. This was the last thing he wanted. If it were up to him nobody would ever find out about it."Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I was upset because Brooke had just left and Peyton because you were gone. It was only one time and there is nothing between us."

"I know. Peyton already told me everything and it's okay."

"Wait, you're not angry with me?"

"Look I'm not gonna lie and say I like that fact that it happened, but it did. Peyton and I weren't together. I told her to find happiness. I love her enough to get over this. She means everything to me."

Lucas nodded."You're a good guy. Peyton's lucky to have you. So what does this mean for us? I mean I know you forgave Peyton, but what about our friendship?"

"It's not going to change. Lucas you're a good guy and I respect you. Peyton was having a rough night and as lousy as it was you helped her though it."

"So we're good?"he asked still a bit confused.

"Yeah, we're good."

Lucas nodded."So, uh, I guess tell Peyton I stopped by. I really need to talk to her about Brooke."

"Yeah, I think she said she needed to talk to you too."

"Do you know what about?"

"I'm not sure, but you should stick around. She should be back soon."

"Oh, okay I can do that."Lucas went to sit on the couch to the left of the room.

"So I got enough food to feed an army."laughed Peyton as she walked into her room. She immediately spotted Lucas and looked back too Jake."What's going on here?"

"Nothing. Lucas just stopped by to talk to you."

"Okay."said Peyton looking between both boys.

"He knows I know about everything."added Jake.

"Yeah, it's cool that you told him. I know this must have been hard on you."

Peyton nodded."Yeah, it was."she wasn't sure she should tell him that Brooke also knew."So what's going on Luke?"

"Nothing really, I've just been trying to get a hold of Brooke for two days and she isn't returning my calls. Have you heard from here? I'm beginning to get worried."

Peyton looked down."No, she hasn't called me either, but I don't expect her to."

"Why? What's going on?"

Peyton looked up at him."I told her about us Lucas."

Lucas' mouth opened slightly."You what? How could you do that? I mean telling Jake is on thing, but you should have stayed out of my relationship with Brooke. It was non of your business Peyton. This should have been my call, not yours."

"How can you say this was none of my business? I am in this just as much as you are and Brooke is my best friend. I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I'm sorry if you think I crossed some line, but I don't think I did. She deserved to know."

"Then you should have let me tell her. I should have been the one to make the call, just like you did with Jake. You keep making these decisions without even asking my input. You should have waited Peyton. This wasn't something that Brooke should have had to hear over the phone thousands of miles away from her friends. She should have been told in person so that I could make sure she understood everything as it was. She shouldn't have to go through knowing this all alone over there."

Peyton looked down. She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. Lucas was right. She should have waited to tell Brooke. This was definitely something that should have been said in person. _How stupid was she to have told her over the phone? What had it accomplished?_ It was simply a selfish move on her part and she now knew it. She told her so that she wouldn't feel guilty anymore. She did it to clear her conscience."You're right Lucas. I'm sorry. I should have waited for her to come home, but I didn't and I can't take it back."she cried."I wish that night never happened. I wish I had never betrayed my best friend."she wiped at her tears.

Jake quickly made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her."Shh, Peyt. It's okay. We'll all get through this. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not. Nothing is ever going to be okay Jake. Brooke hates us both right now. She is avoiding both of us."

Lucas watched as the girl in front of him broke down at the loss of her best friend. It broke his heart to see her this way. He may not have any romantic feelings for her, but she was still his friend. He wanted to be angry with her for going behind his back and telling Brooke, but he couldn't. She was already so broken. The last thing she needed was to have another friend angry with her."He's right Peyton. It will be okay. We'll both go and talk to her once she gets home. We'll make her understand that it was a mistake and it won't happen again. You'll have your best friend back and I'll have my girlfriend back. She'll understand Peyton, you'll see."

Peyton looked up at him."Do you really believe that Lucas?"

Lucas nodded."Yeah I really believe it. We'll both have Brooke back, you'll see."he said with a smile hoping to god what he was saying was true.

* * *

"Hey hoe."said Sasha she walked through Brooke's bedroom door. 

Brooke looked up from her magazine."Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Josh tonight."

"I did, but things change and you'd know that if you plugged this thing back in."she said holding up the phone."Don't you think it's time? It's been four days. I mean it really gets annoying getting your voice mail on both your phones. Plug this one up and turn your cell on."

Brooke rolled her eyes."You know why it's off."

"Yeah, yeah I know, because Lucas keeps on calling."

"Exactly."

"And do you know why Lucas keeps on calling?"she asked. Brooke gave her a look."Okay I'll tell you. It's because you just dropped off the face of the earth. One day you leave him a message to call you back and then the next you stop answering his calls. He doesn't know you are avoiding him because he doesn't know you know anything."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Call him and tell his sorry ass you know about him and that whore then tell him if he continues to call you you're gonna send your big, hot, strong boyfriend to kick his ass. Sound like a plan?"

Brooke shook her head."I can't say that. Nobody knows about me and Nathan."

"Okay, then leave that last part out, but seriously Brooke call him and tell him to leave you alone because not being able to call you is getting real annoying."

"Fine. Plug in the damn phone."

"Thank you."

"But I think I'll wait for him to call me."

"Chicken."

"No, I just don't want to talk to him right now. I'm in a good place right now. I'm not hiding out in my room anymore and I'm not crying anymore, I know the second I hear his voice he's gonna suck me back into that place."

"Then don't let him. Don't even let him get a word in, just tell him you hate him and Peyton and hang up. You're with Nathan now you don't have to hear what he has to say. Hang up."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is."she looked at Brooke."Unless you still have feelings for him. Do you?"

"No, of course not. I just know he's gonna try and explain and I'm gonna end up feeling bad again."

"Quit your whining Brooke. They did what they did and it's done. There is no time to feel bad. Suck it up and move on."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I tell it like it is."

"Exactly why I'm asking why I'm friends with you. You're mean."

"No, I'm not. You know I only want the best for you and sometimes it takes a little kick in the ass to achieve that."

"And we all know you're good at ass kicking."laughed Brooke.

"Yeah, which is why I better never see that asshole or his whore."

Brooke smiled."I'll have to remember that."she said as the phone rang. Her eyes darted to Sasha's.

"You gonna get that?"she asked. Brooke quickly shook her head. Sasha let out an exasperated sigh."You're hopeless, you know that?"she asked as she reached for the phone and answered it."Listen you asshole, Brooke hates your guts so quit calling her. She's not into guys who sleep with whores."she was about to hang up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sasha?"called out Nathan.

"Nathan? Is that you? Oh I thought you were Lucas calling to bug Brooke."

"Clearly. Can I talk to her please?"

"Sure."she held out the phone."Here it's the boyfriend."

Brooke took the phone and smiled."Hey you."

"Hey babe. I see you plugged the phone back in. I'm glad I decided to try again."

"Yeah, it was all Sash's doing, which is why she answered the way she did."

"Yeah, that was the last thing I expected to hear when I called."

"Sorry. She was just being the protective friend I've grown to love."

"Good for her. So the reason I called was to see if I could come over later. I'll bring food from Stella's."he said with a laugh.

"Ahh, food from my favorite restaurant. How could I ever turn you down when you promise goodies."she laughed.

"So then it's a date?"

"No, I wouldn't call it a date exactly, but if you're a good boy I might let you kiss me goodnight."

"I'm looking forward to that. I'll see you in a while babe."

"I can't wait."she said as she hung up the phone and smiled.

"Oh god, you're so disgustingly in love with him."said Sasha.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Shut up."

"I like seeing you like this Brooke. All you need to do is let Lucas know you know and it will all be over and you can focus on you and Nathan."

"I am focusing on us."

"Yes, but you still have this Lucas thing looming over your head."

"There is no Lucas thing. I hate him and that's all to it."

"Then tell him that."

"I will…when I'm ready. Now can we drop all this Lucas talk. I don't want to keep talking about him all the time."

"Okay, I'm done. I said what I needed to and you'll do what you do."

"Yeah, and right now I need to get ready because Nathan is on his way."

"So are you kicking me out?"

"No, you can stay, but I'll be in the shower."

"Yeah, in that case I think I'll just go."

"Okay, but only if you're sure."

"I am. I'll see you."she went to the door and turned back."Now you two be safe. Use condoms."she laughed as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"That was so good."said Brooke as she plopped herself on the couch in her living room. She reached out her hand and pulled Nathan down with her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest."Ooh, this feels so good." 

"What feels good?"asked Nathan as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This. Being here with you like this. I love spending time with you Nate."

"Good because I feel the same way."he leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"When we were in Tree Hill did you ever think that we would be here like this? That we would ever be together?"

Nathan thought about it."Do you want the truth or a really cute answer?"he said with a laugh.

"The truth."

"Then no. I honestly never thought that we would be together, but that's because we never really spent time together. I was always in a relationship and so were you."

"That's true."

"But if you ask me about us now I could tell you that it's all I thought about, even before I said anything to you. You have been on my mind constantly."

Brooke pulled him to her tighter."Do you think that's it?"

"Do I think that what is it?"

"The fact that we're here. Do you think that we're together because we're all each other really has here? We're comfortable around each other because we've known each other forever? Do you think we will work even after we go home and are around all our friends?"she knew she was asking him a lot and he probably didn't have any answers, but those were questions that had been bugging her.

Nathan turned himself around so that he and Brooke were looking at each other."I don't really know how to answer that. I know I'm with you because I want to be. I know I'm with you because I can't stop thinking about you. Was it the change of scenery that helped? I don't know, maybe. Maybe this was what we needed to finally realize we wanted to be together. I know I'm not with you by default, because there isn't anyone else. Now do I know if we're gonna make it once we go home. I think so. I want to be with you no matter where we are or who we're around. You're in here right now."he said pointing to his heart."And I don't see you going anywhere anytime soon."

Brooke closed her eyes and smiled."You always know exactly what to say. I never knew you could be this sweet. I really missed out on a lot not getting to know you better all those years, but I'm not about to make that mistake again."

"Good I feel the same way."

"What would you say if I said I thought I was falling in love with you?"she asked looking him in the eyes.

Nathan's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect to hear that from her yet, not after the way she reacted to Peyton's news last week."I'd say that it was a good thing because I'm feeling the same way about you. There's something about you Brooke that I can't get enough of. I don't know what it is, but I know that I want to find out. I'm in this for the long haul."he lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly.

Brooke turned into his touch."So am I. You have been a god send these past couple of weeks and I can't picture you not being here with me. I can't picture you not being there for me."

"Good because I'm always gonna be here."

"Good."said Brooke as she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She moved her hand behind his neck and brought him closer to her. There was something about Nathan that made her feel safe. She knew that he would never hurt her. Maybe it was because he too had been hurt. What ever it was she was glad she felt that way with him. She hadn't felt safe in a long time so this was a welcomed change.

Nathan placed his hands on her lower back and brought her further into him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue wanting to deepen the kiss. He slowly dipped his tongue between her lips and smiled at her moan of satisfaction. He loved hearing her this way. He fell forward as Brooke lowered herself back on the couch. He positioned himself above her and continued to kiss her. She tasted so good. He began to let his hands roam as the house phone began to ring.

"The machine will get it."said Brooke between kisses.

Nathan nodded as he removed his lips from her and placed them on her neck. He kissed her hard and sucked a little as the machine went on. He couldn't believe who's voice he heard. _Lucas_. This guy really had perfect timing. This was twice that he'd called and interrupted them. Nathan stopped his actions as he felt Brooke tense under his touch.

Brooke felt her breath catch as he heard Lucas' voice. She should have known it would be him, but with Nathan kissing her the way he had all thoughts went out the door. She listened.

"Brooke are you there? Please answer if you are. I really need to talk to you. I know you know about what happened with Peyton. I need to explain so please pick up if you're there. Brooke please. It was a mistake. It was a stupid mistake. I was drunk and you had just left me. I don't even know how it happened. It won't happen again. I love you Brooke. I love you so much."

Brooke quickly pushed Nathan off of her. This was too much. She couldn't do this anymore. She got off the couch in a hurry and didn't miss the hurt look on Nathan's face. She hated that she was hurting him. She went and unplugged the phone. She couldn't stand to hear his lies any longer. That's all he did now and it made her skin crawl.

She made her way back to Nathan and this time she was happy to see the smile on his face. He knew she wasn't pushing him away to run back to Lucas because he said he loved her. She just needed to get up and unplug it so that she wouldn't have to hear his voice any longer."I'm sorry about that."she said as she took her seat on the couch. I just couldn't bare to hear his lies any longer."

Nathan nodded as he once again took her in his arms."Lets not talk about him. You wanna watch a movie?"he asked.

"Only if I get to choose which one."she said as she grabbed the remote and made herself comfortable next to Nathan. She knew she'd get her way and he knew it too.


	11. Long Over Due

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Long Over Due**_

"I can not wait til tonight."beamed Sasha.

Brooke rolled her eyes."We're just going to a club Sash. It's no big deal."

"Please. When as the last time we've spent any real time with our boyfriends? They've been training day and night at this stupid basketball camp. All Josh does is sleep when he's not there."

"Nathan too, but only because they're tired."

"Who cares that they are tired?"

"I care."said Brooke with a shrug."I guess I just understand more. I do the same thing when the classic comes around?"

"The classic?"

"Yeah, it's a cheer competition we enter every year."

Sasha cocked an eyebrow."Do you ever win?"

Brooke looked away."Well not exactly, but..."

"Wait you mean to tell me you go crazy with practice every year for something you never win?"this was so crazy to her.

"We practice a lot because there is a chance that we could win."

"But you don't."she cut her off once more.

"No, but last year I did win for best choreographer."she smiled remembering the look on Claire Young's face.

"Good for you, I guess."

"It was good. I loved wiping the smile off that bitches face. I mean I seriously didn't know she was dating that guy at Cheer camp."

Sasha scoffed."Cheer camp? That actually exists? Is it like Band camp?"she laughed at the thought.

Brooke rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her."Shut up.Yes Cheer camp actually exists and it's quite fun too."

"Why am I friends with you again? Oh, that's right, it's because I pity you. Sorry."

"You suck, you know that?"

"Did Josh tell you that?"she smiled.

"Eww. Sick."

"Sorry, I just could help but say it."

"Whatever."Brooke got up off the bed and went to her closet."What are you wearing tonight?"

Sasha turned down the music before answering."I don't know yet."

Brooke groaned."Me either. I hate not knowing what to wear."

"You can go wearing a paper sack and still look good. It's no big deal."she watched Brooke give her a look. She smiled at her."Or you could go wearing nothing and make Nathan's night."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"When you gonna give it up to him anyways?"

"That's none of your business. When I decide to sleep with my boyfriend should be no concern of yours."

"Whatever. I'm just saying, it's gotta be rough on a guy."

Brooke narrowed her eyes."Has he said something to you or Josh?"she asked.

Sasha shook her head, knowing she'd given Brooke the wrong idea."No, nothing like that has happened. I was just thinking that he has got to be pretty frustrated. You both have been here for two months now and neither of you have slept with anyone. I know I'd be climbing up the walls with a dry spell like that."she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but that's because you're a slut Sash."

"Yeah, yeah, you know it has to be killing you inside."

Brooke shook her head."Nope, I'm perfectly fine keeping things the way they are."

"Are you ever gonna sleep with him?"

"Yes, but only when the time is right. I want it to be special. The last guy I was with turned out to be an ass who wrote Dyke on Peyton's locker, although now I'm kinda glad he did, but that still didn't keep Lucas away from her."she ranted.

"How more special do you want things to be? I mean you two practically told each other you loved the other."

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?"

"No."Brooke said matter of factly.

"Good, because after everything Lucas did, feeling guilty is the last thing you should be feeling."

"I know and I'm not."

"Well, whatever, just don't keep Nathan waiting too long. A guy as fine as him has to be getting offers left and right."

"Shut up."said Brooke as her phone rang."Will you get that? It's probably Nathan. He said he'd call me when he got a break."

Sasha made her way to the phone."Brooke's Bordello. How may we service you?"

Brooke's head shot to her."Sasha!"she couldn't believe she'd actually said that. It better be Nathan on the other end and not someone important, or her parents. They wouldn't be amused. They had no sense of humor.

"Um…yeah, is Brooke there?"he asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"she asked more seriously. She had a feeling she already knew though.

"Could you tell her it's Lucas."

Sasha looked over at Brooke who was still looking at her. She removed the phone from her ear and covered the mouth piece."It's Lucas, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk to him.

"Brooke I already told him you were here."

"So, just hang up."

She thrust the phone in Brooke's direction."Talk to him. Hurry and get it over with then tell him to stop calling."

Brooke looked at the phone while Sasha walked over to her and put it in her hand. She looked up at her."I really hate you, you know that."she shook her head as she placed the phone to her ear. She took one final deep breath before speaking."Hello."it was barely above a whisper.

"Brooke."he said through a smile."It's really you."

"What do you want Lucas?"

"To talk. You haven't been returning my phone calls."

Brooke scoffed."Wow, you actually noticed. I thought you'd be too busy screwing Peyton to care."there it was, her bitchiness was coming out.

Lucas sighed."You know that's not true. I do care about you. What happened with Peyton was a mistake. It didn't mean anything and it's not gonna happen again. I love you Brooke."

Brooke scoffed."Keep telling yourself that Lucas."

"It's the truth Brooke. You don't know how sorry I am."

"You're right and I don't care."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I actually do. What you did, what you both did, is unforgivable know we weren't actually together this time, but that doesn't change anything. You two lied to me for weeks."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I don't want Peyton. I love you."

"Quit saying that. If you loved me you wouldn't have been with her."

"I was drunk."

"That's not an excuse."

"I know, but it's still the truth. It won't happen again. I promise you."

"You can keep your promises Lucas. I don't want them. What I want is for you to leave me alone. You need to stop calling here. We are so done."

"You don't mean that Brooke."

"Yeah, I do. Don't call here again Lucas."she heard him call out to her as she pulled the phone away and hung it up. She stood there looking down at it not saying anything.

Sasha walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back."Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded."I'm fine. I'm just glad it's finally over."she said as the phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was once again Lucas. Obviously he hadn't gotten it."Unbelievable. He just won't leave me alone."

Sasha unplugged the phone."You need to tell Nathan to call him. He'll make him leave you alone."

"I can't do that. He doesn't know about me and Nathan."

"So? He'll know after Nathan talks to him."

Brooke shook her head."I don't want Nathan to know about this. I don't want him to know Lucas won't stop calling. I don't want him to worry. Lucas will take the hint soon."

"Do you think it's wise to keep this from Nathan? He might get upset if he finds out later."

"He won't. If he knows he'll only get mad and call Lucas."

"So?"

"So I don't want him to have to deal with all this. This is my problem, not Nathan's."she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her cell.

"Who are you calling now?"asked Sasha.

"Just the back stabbing, two faced, skinny, blonde whore."she dialed her number.

"Hello?"

Brooke kept the phone at her ear, but didn't say anything. She thought about just hanging up.

"Brooke are you there?"asked an excited Peyton. She was so relieved that Brooke had finally called after weeks of nothing.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh my god. I am so happy you called. Are you okay?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand that Peyton would actually think she'd call to be friendly, like it didn't matter what she did."Am I okay? Hmm..."she pretended to think."Well about three weeks ago I found out the person I thought was my best friend slept with the guy who I thought loved me and then they both lied to me about it for weeks. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm sorry Brooke. I wish with everything I could take it back."

"Yeah, well you can't so stop wishing. You're just wasting your time."

"Brooke..."Peyton started.

"No, I didn't call to try and mend our friendship or lack there of. I called to ask you to please tell your boyfriend to quit calling me. It's getting rather annoying."

"Jake is calling you?"

"No you idiot. Lucas. You need to tell him to quit calling me. I don't want to talk to him."

"I can't do that Brooke."

"Oh, so you can sleep with him, but you can't give him a message?"

"He won't listen to me Brooke. He loves you and just wants the chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You two did what you did and now you have to live with yourselves."

"Brooke I said I'm sorry."

"If you're really sorry you'll give Lucas my message."with that she hung up. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and fought back tears. She hated the fact that she couldn't stand Peyton. She didn't want to be mad at her. She hated Peyton for making her hate her so much. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Right now it was hard, but she was getting through it because she was thousands of miles away from them surrounded by people that cared. All that was going to change soon though. She'd be going back home in about a month. She would have to see their lying cheating faces everyday and her support team would be gone. Sasha and Josh would be together at home. She'd have Nathan though and he'd been a big help. With him by her side she was sure she'd get through everything. Knowing that still didn't make it hurt any less.

Brooke let out a sigh and wiped at her damp eyes. This wasn't the last time. She wasn't going to be alone. She had Nathan and there was no way he'd let anything else bad happen.

"Brooke?"called out Sasha knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."said Brooke putting on a smile.

"Why is it you're angrier with Peyton than Lucas?"

Brooke gave her a look. She wasn't sure where this was coming from."I hate them both equally."

Sasha shook her head."No, you seem to hate Peyton more. I listened to you talk to Lucas and you didn't yell at him or anything really mean. I mean yeah, you told him to stop calling, but you seemed more hurt than angry at him. When you talked to Peyton you raised your voice and you said snotty hurtful things to her, not that I'm saying you shouldn't. She deserves everything you give her, but so does Lucas. Why are you more angry with her?"

Brooke thought about this. _Was she more angry with Peyton? _She thought back to both her conversations and Sasha was right. She didn't really yell at Lucas, she did accuse him of being busy screwing Peyton, but still she was more short with Peyton and didn't seem to care if she came off as a bitch to her. She didn't do that with Lucas. It was like Sasha said, it was like she was just more hurt with Lucas. _What did that mean? _

She sat herself on her bed."I don't know. I mean I never thought of it that way. I know I can't stand them both, but do I actually hate Peyton more? I don't know. I guess I'm more angry with her because she was my best friend. Lucas and I weren't even together. She's the one that really betrayed me. She's the one that should have thought about our friendship before crawling into bed with him. I guess the fact that I loved her so much more is why her doing this hurts so much more and that's why I feel more anger toward her. It's like she threw our friendship out the door for one night of fun."she wiped at a few tears that spilled out. She hadn't even realized that she started to cry again.

Sasha pulled her into a hug."I get it now. It all makes sense. Of course you're more angry with her."

Brooke nodded."See, this is why I didn't want to talk to him. I knew this."she pointed to her tears."Would happen. I knew he would suck me back into the place I didn't want to be."

"No, we won't let him do that. Tonight is a big night for us. We finally get to spend the night with our boyfriends. Lucas is not going to ruin that for us. We're gonna put him out of your mind."she walked over to her purse."Here take a drink of this."

Brooke turned to her and the open flask she held out."What is that?"

"Vodka. Now take a big drink. We need to get you out of this funk before Nathan sees you."

"You rather him see me wasted?"she said with a laugh.

"As long as you're not crying."

"Shut up and give me that."said Brooke as she took the flask and took a big drink followed by a few more.

Sasha let out a laugh."God girl, slow down. I said a drink not all of it. Save me some."

Brooke took one last drink before handing it over."Here you big baby."

"Thank you."she took a few drinks of her own.

"Why don't we go down stairs and mix that with something"suggested Brooke.

"I don't think there is enough left."said Sasha shaking the flask.

"I have an almost full bottle downstairs."

"Now I remember why we're such good friends. Our mutual love of Vodka. Lets do it."she and Brooke made their way to the kitchen."You do know that at this rate when the guys come pick us up we'll already be drunk."

Brooke shook her head."No, not drunk, but feeling good. I feel like letting loose tonight."

"What? You feel like acting loose?"she kidded.

"Shut up with all the sex talk. I told you I wanted to wait."

"Poor Nathan."she laughed.

* * *

Brooke walked into the club holding Nathan's hand followed by Sasha and Josh."Who wants a drink?"she asked as they made their way to the bar. 

Nathan pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist before lowering his head to talk in her ear."Don't you think you should slow down. We just got here and you were drinking at home."

Brooke turned to him."I'm not drunk Nathan. We had one cranberry and Vodka at the house. I hardly call that too much."

Nathan shrugged."I'm just saying."

"I know and I love you for looking out for me, but I'm okay. Don't worry I don't want to be drunk when we get home."

"Really? Any particular reason why?"he asked as he held her tighter.

"I don't know, we'll see."she smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him.

"Will you two please get a room."said Sasha as she walked in between them, separating them."Lets get those drinks B."

Brooke brought Nathan a beer and herself a Smirnoff.

Nathan looked at her choice of drink."Is that what you're drinking tonight?"

She nodded."Yeah, I told you I didn't want to get drunk tonight. I haven't seen you all week. The last thing I want to do is pass out on our first night together."

Nathan pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head."You wanna dance?"he asked.

Brooke looked at him. He was asking her if she wanted to dance. He was one of the only guys she'd been with that didn't mind dancing. She nodded and motioned to Sasha that they were going to dance. She placed her arms on his shoulders and began to move her body.

She loved dancing with him. He could really move. She turned herself around and moved against him.

Nathan placed his hand on her lower belly as she ground against him. He loved the feel of her body moving against his. He loved having her in his arms.

Brooke closed her eyes as she felt Nathan's warm breath against her neck. He slowly began to leave her tiny kisses along her neck and shoulder. This reminded her of the first time they danced together here. That night had been so hot. She remembered wanting to kiss him, but not being able to. They weren't together that time. She took advantage of the fact that they were now and placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She loved the fact that she could do that now.

They continued to dance for a while, moving against each other without a care before Sasha came over and pulled Brooke away to dance with her. Sasha placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders and they danced. Brooke swayed her body with Sasha's and placed her hands against her hips. They moved their bodies against each others to the music.

Nathan and Josh stood back and watched their girlfriends dance."Dude doesn't that seem to get hotter every time they do it? I could watch them all day."

Nathan nodded. He had to admit Brooke dancing that close to Sasha was a sight, but he'd much rather watch Brooke alone or with him. He continued to watch her as she motioned him and Josh over. They all began to dance together.

* * *

Brooke hugged Sasha goodnight after getting out of the car. They agreed to do something together the following day. With one final wave as she and Josh drove away she took Nathan's hand into hers and pulled him with her into her house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before making her way to the kitchen."I'm kinda hungry, how about you? You wanna share a sandwich?" 

Nathan nodded.

They finished their sandwich before going up to her room.

"Are you staying the night?"asked Brooke as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Nathan sat on her bed and watched her undress."Um…if it's okay, yeah."

Brooke pulled off her skirt and made her way over to him. She bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips."Of course it's okay."she stood up and walked over to her closet where she pulled out a silk pink night gown. She slipped it on before making her way to the bed."Are you wearing that to bed?"

Nathan shook his head as he stood and began to remove his clothes. He climbed into bed in only his boxers.

Brooke snuggled up to him as she turned her television on. This was a first. She'd gone out to a club and was back before 2:00am and wasn't even drunk. It felt good though, to go out and have fun and not be plastered at the end of the night. She liked being able to just be with Nathan. She turned the TV to an old Friends rerun."Is this okay?"she asked Nathan.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. It felt good just holding her like this. He placed a kiss on the side of her head as he felt her lean against him.

Brooke lied against his chest and watched the TV. She loved Friends. She smiled as she heard Nathan laughing at the show. It was the episode with Ross' leather pants.

"He's such a dumb ass."laughed Nathan as he watched this guy put powder and lotion on.

Brooke smiled and turned herself around so she was facing him. He took his eyes off the show and looked at her. She leaned forward and placed her lips against his. It was a slow kiss at first, but soon she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a deeper kiss.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue before slipping it between her parted lips. He deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his while he felt her pulling him down over her. He soon felt himself between her legs. He kissed her harder when he heard her moan at their contact. He removed his lips from hers and began to place kisses along her neck. He once again heard her moan so he stuck to kissing her there. He sucked and bit down on her causing her to moan. Without realizing it he found his hand pulling up her nightgown. She didn't stop him though. She raised up her body so he could get it up. He let his hand roam under it. He loved the feel of her warm body under his touch.

Brooke began to caress his back pushing his lower back into her. She wanted to feel him as close to her as he could get. She cursed the clothing they were still wearing. She began to tug down his boxers. They needed to go now.

Nathan felt her tugging and stopped what he was doing and looked down at her."What are you doing?"he asked causing her to look at him.

Brooke smiled at him."I was trying to take my boyfriend's clothes off so I could sleep with him, but you stopped me."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her."We never talked about this. We should probably do that before we go any further."

Brooke shook her head."I don't want to talk. I want to be with you Nathan."

"I want to be with you too Brooke. More than you know, but I want you to be sure."

"I am sure Nathan. I want this more that anything. I love you and I want to be with you."she knew she said she wanted to wait until it was the right time, but tonight felt like the right time. There really was no need to wait any longer. She knew she was in love with him.

"I love you too."he said as he placed a small kiss to her lips."And I'm not saying it just to get you into bed either. With the way you are right now I could have you either way."he smiled. Brooke playfully hit him."I'm serious Brooke. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a while. This is real."

Brooke nodded."I feel the same way. I said I wanted to wait to be with you until the time was right, but it feels right now. We've been together for two months now and that's longer than I've ever waited with a guy. I know it might seem crazy to already know I love you, but I do. Maybe the fact that I've known you all my life helped."she smiled.

"It's not crazy Brooke because I feel the same way. I have fallen for you big time."

"Good." laughed Brooke."No more waiting. I want to be with you Nathan."

Nathan nodded as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. He dove his tongue in and deepened the kiss as he allowed himself to remove her nightgown. He threw it to the floor after breaking the kiss and looked down at her. He cupped her bare breast as he once again kissed her.

Brooke let out a moan as his hands caressed her. He made her feel a way she never thought she would again. She returned her hands to his lower back and began to slide his boxers off, this time with no hesitation from him. She closed her eyes as she felt him against her. The only thing separating them was the thin lacy material she still had on. She slowly lifted herself from the bed to rid herself of the lacy material.

Nathan smiled as she gathered her panties in a ball and threw them to the floor. She seemed pretty eager to be with him. It was cute. He placed a single kiss to her lips before positioning himself at her opening. He looked down at her."You sure about this?"

Brooke smiled and leaned up to kiss him."What do you think? Make love to me Nathan."

Nathan kissed her once more before slowly entering her. He stilled himself waiting for her to get used to him. He caressed her cheek before lowering his head to kiss her again. He could never get enough of her. There was something about her. She had him feeling all these different feelings all at once. It was a bit scary with how things turned out for him and Haley, but at the same time it was exciting. He loved that she had him feeling again.

He slowly began to pull out of her before thrusting back in which caused her to yell out a pleasurably moan. He continued this slow pace wanting to savor the feel of her around him. In and out he thrust before grinding himself against her. She seemed to like the grinding because that was when she let out most of her moans. He loved the fact that he could make her feel this good.

Brooke closed her eyes as he moved within her. She still couldn't believe they were doing this. Just this afternoon she told Sasha they were going to wait, but now here she was making love to him without any regret. This was perfect and she wouldn't change a thing about tonight. She was now more glad to not be drunk so she could savor every feeling Nathan had coursing through her body.

She placed her hands on his lower back and brought him deep inside her. It felt so good. He felt so good. His movements quickened and she realized he must be close. She loved his faster pace and too found herself nearing her end.

Nathan kissed her once more before lowering his head to her shoulder and kissing her neck.

She wasn't sure if it was his warm breath against her or his body grinding against hers, but in that moment she felt her body go warm as her orgasm took over. She shuttered as she felt the tingling sensation go through her. She felt herself clench around him and that must have brought him over as well because he gave one final thrust before collapsing on top of her body.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him, loving the feel of his weight on her. She ran her hands through his hair as he came down from his high. She smiled as he lifted his head from her and looked at her. She lifted her head from the pillow and kissed him as he removed himself from her.

Nathan rolled off of her and motioned for her to come to him. He held her still naked body against his and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"So you glad we didn't wait?"asked Brooke as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Nathan let out a laugh."Glad would be an understatement Brooke."

Brooke smiled to herself."Good. I feel the same way Boyfriend. Tonight was perfect."

Nathan nodded."You can say that again."he gave her a squeeze as he let out a content sigh. Brooke Davis sure was something.


	12. Getting There

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Getting There**_

Brooke's eyes lightly fluttered open as the sunlight peered through her window. She felt the arm draped around her waist and smiled as the nights events replayed themselves in her head. She'd slept with Nathan Scott. She had actually slept with Nathan. He was the one guy she was always sure she would never sleep with. Things sure had changed and she was glad for the change.

Last night had been perfect. She wouldn't change a thing about it. She was with her boyfriend and he made her feel special. She hadn't felt this good since...And there it was. _Lucas_. She hadn't felt this good since she had been with Lucas. _Why was it he was always on her mind_? She hated the fact that he was still something she thought about. After everything he had done he should be the furthest thing from her mind.

He was in her past though. No matter how much she wished she could forget about him he was always gonna be there. It didn't mean that she still had feelings for him. It just meant that he had been a big part of her life.

Nathan was the one she wanted to be with. She was never more sure of anything. Some may call her crazy for being so sure this early in their relationship and maybe a little part of her thought that as well, but she still felt that way all the same. Nathan was there for her when she really needed someone, when she felt her world once again crashing in on her. He didn't expect anything from her other than for her to be herself and let him help her through it. He had been the best thing to happen to her in a long time and there was no way she was going to mess that up.

She slowly turned herself around to face Nathan. He looked so cute sleeping. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his short brunette hair. She smiled as he unconsciously moved into her touch. Yes, she was happy with him.

Nathan felt the bed move as she turned herself around to face him. He lied there with his eyes closed knowing she was watching him sleep. He moved into her touch as she began to run her fingers through his hair. He allowed his eyes to flutter open and meet hers. She was smiling at him."Good morning."he said sleepily as he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

Brooke moaned aloud."Good morning Boyfriend."she scooted her body closer to his and wrapped an arm around his neck and rested against his body.

Nathan kissed the top of her head."So how are you feeling this morning?"

Brooke pretended to think."How am I feeling?"she repeated."Pretty damn good."she let out a laugh as she looked at him."Last night was amazing Nathan. Thank you."she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Nathan pulled away."You're thanking me?"he questioned."I was about to thank you."he let out a laugh.

"What for? All did was lie there."she smiled.

Nathan gave her a look."You did not just lie there. You were amazing. I haven't felt this good in a long time so thank you."he kissed her forehead.

"Me either."she ran her hands down his still bare chest."So what are we gonna do today?"

Nathan shrugged."I don't know. Don't you have plans with Sasha today?"

Brooke nodded."Right, I forgot."she perked up."But you know I have no problem blowing her off to spend the day with my boyfriend. We don't even have to leave this bed."she smirked.

Nathan let out a laugh."That sounds tempting, but I have to go to practice."

Brooke scoffed."I thought that crap was over."she frowned.

"It's not crap Brooke and it is over, but we still have to check in one last time with the coach. He's gonna tell us what we improved on and what we still need to work on. We might even find out if we get invited back next summer."

"Well how long is it gonna take?"she whined.

"Probably all day babe."he watched her shake her head. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him."But after today I'm all yours. No more High Fliers."

"Yeah, but then you're leaving next week and I'm gonna be stuck here all by myself. Are you sure you can't stay with me?"

Nathan let out a sigh."You know I would if I could, but my dad has already been calling. He's expecting me home at the end of next week. He says there is still a lot of work left before he can open up the dealership again."Brooke nodded remembering the dealership fire. Luckily no one had been there when it broke out."But I did say I would come back and drive home with you. It's gonna be a long drive and since you insist on bringing your new car to Tree Hill I'll be here to see to it you get back safely."

Brooke smiled at him."I knew I loved you for a reason."

"I love you too Brooke."he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before trying to get out of bed. He let out a laugh as Brooke held onto him and refused to let him go."Come on Brooke, I'm gonna be late."

"So."came her reply."You're practically done with that anyways and we could do a little practicing of our own that way I can tell you what you improved on since last night. Besides my opinion should be what matters most."

"Yeah try telling my dad that. I doubt me staying in bed with you all day is what he would consider improving my skills."

Brooke smiled."That's because he's never spent the night with me to know exactly how good a teacher I can be."

Nathan scoffed and shook his head vigorously as Brooke continued to laugh."Never ever say that again. I do not want the image of you and my father together like that."

"Sorry."said Brooke trying not to laugh. She thought about it for a second and got serious."You're right, that's pretty gross."

"Exactly. Now I really need to get going."he gave her one last kiss before getting up."I'll call you if we get a break."

Brooke nodded as she watched him walk around her room wearing nothing. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Something else they had in common."You're pretty hot."she let out causing him to turn to her. She eyed his fully bare body."Yeah, you definitely are."she smirked.

Nathan smiled at her."Thanks."he said as he walked over to her bed and lifted up the cover to take a peek at her still naked body."You're not too bad yourself."

Brooked laughed as she swatted his hand away."Hey, no peeking unless you're willing to get back into this bed with me."

"Later Brooke. I promise. When I'm through I'm coming straight over here."

"You better."

Nathan quickly pulled on his clothes and gathered his things."I gotta go home and shower. I'll call you babe."

"Bye."Brooke pulled him to her for a kiss before letting him leave. Once he was out the door she let the biggest smile cross her face and she kicked her feet in the air.

* * *

"This not answering the phone thing is seriously getting annoying."said Sasha as she let herself into Brooke's room."I know why we unhooked it, but still." 

"Sorry."said Brooke through a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"she asked.

"I'm not smiling."said Brooke smiling wider.

"You are so smiling."she gave her a look."Wait, why are you so happy?"she watched Brooke happily sigh."Wait a second. Did you…you slept with Nathan last night didn't you?"

Brooke just looked at her with a big grin.

"Oh my god. You did sleep with him you slut. What happened to waiting?"

Brooke shrugged."We waited long enough."

"So how was it?"asked Sasha as she sat down next to Brooke on the bed.

"It was amazing."cooed Brooke."I couldn't have asked for a better night."

"I knew there was no way you're horny ass was going to be able to hold out any longer. I bet Nathan was thrilled you finally put out."

Brooke scoffed."It wasn't even like that. The fact that we waited was what made it so special."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It was special, but was he any good?"

Brooke gave her a look."What do you think? Would I be going on and on about how special it was if he sucked?"

"That's true."she looked over to Brooke who still wore a huge smile. She found herself smiling as well."This is great. I'm happy for you. You look so happy and you deserve it. You and Nathan both do."

"We do, don't we?"

Sasha nodded."For sure."she rolled her eyes at herself and Brooke. They were being pathetic."Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. I don't do mushy very well."

Brooke laughed."Me either."

"See, that's why we get along so well. We're alike in so many ways."

Brooke nodded."I'm gonna miss you when we're gone."

Sasha got serious."Me too, but lets not talk about that right now."

"Nathan and I talked about it earlier. He still has to leave next week."

"Well I'm not gonna abandon you. I said I'd stay until your parentals allowed you to leave."

"I love you for that, but it's really gonna suck when we're both home."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too Brooke."

"Are you sure you and Josh can't come live in Tree Hill with us?"

Sasha let out a laugh."As exciting as that would be I don't think my parents would go for it. It was hard enough to get them to agree to let me come here for the summer. They hated it last summer as well."

Brooke shrugged."It was worth asking."

"We'll keep in touch Brooke. There's the phone, email, and airplanes. We'll go visit you and you both can come visit us."

"I know."

"And if you ever need me to kick some whore ass just call me and I'll be on the next flight out."

Brooke let out a laugh."I will."

Sasha nodded."Okay good, but seriously lets not talk about that anymore. We still have three weeks here and as soon as this day is over we'll have our boyfriends all to ourselves."

"Good point. So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, but before we leave this house you need to go take a shower. You still smell like sex."

Brooke scoffed."Thanks."

Sasha held up her hands."Hey, I didn't tell you go and have amazing sex last night."

"You didn't? You're the one that practically begged me to give it up."

Sasha rolled her eyes."Well, I was only thinking of your boyfriend, but either way you need a shower. I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that. Now scoot."Brooke stuck her tongue out before walking into the restroom. Sasha laughed as she plopped herself down onto the bed to wait for Brooke.

"Brooke your cell is ringing."shouted Sasha after about twenty minutes of Brooke being in the shower. There was no answer from Brooke. She thought about letting it ring, but quickly changed her mind. It was more than likely Lucas and if he wouldn't take the hint of Brooke actually telling him to stop calling he was definitely going to take her hint.

"Hello."she answered annoyed.

"Umm…Hi. I think I might have the wrong number. Is this Brooke's phone?"

"Yes it it you asshole, but Brooke has already told you to stop calling her. Take the hint Lucas."she was about to hang it up when she heard him call out.

"Wait.This isn't Lucas."

"What?"

"I'm Jake. I'm a friend of Brooke's. I just really need to talk to her. Is she there?"

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I thought you were her cheating ex. I didn't mean to sound so mean."

"No, don't worry about it. I get it. Is she around?"

"Umm…one second."she walked over to the door and knocked. She wasn't sure if Brooke wanted to talk to this Jake person. She hadn't heard anything at all about him from Brooke and he could very well be a friend of Lucas'.She knocked on the door."Brooke are you out of the shower?"

Brooke quickly opened the door wearing a robe with her hair in a towel."Yeah, what's up?"

"It's the phone."

"Who is it? Nathan?"Sasha shook her head and she cursed to herself and hoped whoever it was hadn't heard her mention Nathan. She wasn't ready to explain what she was doing to anyone."Who is it then?"

"He said his name was Jake."

"Jake? Why is he calling me?"

"He said he was a friend of yours, but if he's not I'll just hang up on him."

Brooke shook her head."No, he is. I'm just not sure why he's calling me."

"Well there's only one way to find out."she said holding out the phone.

Brooke took the phone and placed it on her ear. She took a deep breath hoping it wasn't going to be any more bad news."Jake?"

"Hey Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm good."said Brooke confused.

"Good. That's good to hear. So I bet you're wondering why I'm calling."

"Yeah, I'm a bit curious. What's going on Jake?"

He let out a sigh."I know you talked to Peyton yesterday."

"I did."she cut in.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what exactly happened in the conversation because ever since she hung up with you she hasn't been herself."

"She hasn't been herself in a long time Jake. Since before Lucas entered the picture to be exact."

"Okay, but still, she's not good. She hasn't gotten out of bed since your call. She's just lying in bed crying. I don't know what to do. I don't want to keep seeing her like this."

Brooke sighed."Well what do you want me to do? I'm all the way over here. I can't do anything about it."

"I just want to know what you said to her."

"I didn't say anything to her that she didn't deserve and I'm not about to stand here and let you try to make me feel guilty. You know what she and Lucas did."

"I know that Brooke and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It's just that I love her and I hate seeing her hurting so much. She hates herself for what she did."

"Yeah well good. I hate her too."

"It was a mistake Brooke. She was drunk and hurting when it happened."

"Yeah this time. What was her excuse last time?"

"Brooke this isn't about last time. Last time doesn't matter."

Brooke scoffed."How can you say that? Of course it matters. If this was an isolated incident then yeah, I might be able to get over it, but it isn't. This is the second time they've done something like this to me. I can't just get over it for her sake."

"I know and I'm not saying you should."he let out a sigh."I don't know what I'm saying. It just hurts so much to see her in this much pain. I hate that I can't do anything to help her."

"I'm sorry Jake, but you're acting as if she's the only one hurting over this. I'm in pain too. I'm the one that was betrayed by both of them for a second time. I might not have been with him this time, but that doesn't mean the feelings weren't there. He told me he wanted to be with me. He practically told me he loved me after kissing me. She told me to go for it, that we were meant to be together, that she wouldn't make out with him this time. Obviously she lied."

"I'm sorry. Brooke I know you must be hurting too. I don't mean to belittle your feelings. I know this must be hard for you. It's just Peyton knows she's the one that screwed up again and it's killing her. She doesn't think you will ever forgive her for this."

"I might not Jake and I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear, but I can't stop feeling how I am. I'm sorry that Peyton is hurting, but she did this to herself."

"I know, it just doesn't make the hurt hurt any less. I want to do something for her. I'll do anything."

"You're a good guy Jake. Peyton is lucky to have you. How you were able to forgiver her for this is beyond me."

"It's because I love her more than anything."

"Good for her. You want to do something for her?"

"Anything."

"Then just be there. Let her know that you love her and that you aren't going anywhere. Make sure she feels important."

"I will. Thanks Brooke. I know this must be hard for you and I'm sorry for that."

"Thanks Jake. It was good talking to you."

"Yeah, it's been a while. When are you getting back?"

"Three weeks or so."

"Okay well then I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, take care of her Jake."

"I will."he said with a smile. All hope wasn't lost. He could still see that Brooke cared about Peyton.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Brooke."

She flipped her phone shut and let out a sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?"asked Sasha as she came over to her.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, that was Peyton's boyfriend. He said she isn't taking this too well. She's devastated that our friendship is over. Apparently she hasn't stopped crying or gotten out of bed since we talked yesterday."

"How do you feel about that?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. She and Lucas did this, not me. How they are dealing with it is their problem, not mine."

"Good."said Sasha as she patted Brooke's shoulder."What you did for Peyton was really nice. I don't know if she deserves it, but still it was nice. You're a good person. I bet she is really hating herself for losing you."

"Yeah, maybe."said Brooke still looking at her closed phone.

* * *

Nathan let himself into his girlfriends house and took the stairs two at a time until he reached her bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking he just twisted the knob and walked in. He took in the sight of her on her bed in her bathrobe. He walked over to her bed and lied himself down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist and dropping a light kiss to her neck. 

Brooke turned to him and gave him a proper kiss on the lips."Hey, you're here earlier than I expected you to be."

"Yeah, we finished earlier than expected. I got an invitation to come again next summer, Josh too. They said they only have the ones they feel have real potential return. This will be Josh's third time. I guess they think I have real potential babe. Isn't that great?"he asked excitedly.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, that's amazing Nate. I'm proud of you."

Nathan looked down and took in her appearance fully. She looked as if she'd been crying."Hey, what's going on Brooke? Have you been crying?"

Brooke shook her head."I don't know."

"What's going on?"

Brooke pulled herself up to rest against Nathan's body. She wrapped an arm around his stomach."Where do I begin?"she asked herself."I talked to Lucas yesterday."she felt him tense at her words. She hated it.

"Oh."was all he said.

"I know I probably should have told you yesterday and that might have you a little upset with me right now, but I want you to know that just because I kept this from you doesn't mean I have feelings for him. I just didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to ruin our night. Do you believe me?"

Nathan looked down at the girl who was clutching onto his shirt for dear life. She really wanted him to believe what she was saying. He gave her a squeeze."Of course I believe you Brooke. We're together now. I know there is nothing going on with you and Lucas and I know that if you ever wanted to get back with him you would tell me."

"That's not gonna happen."

"But if it did, you wouldn't go behind my back."she shook her head."You see. I trust you. I will admit I wish you would have told me yesterday, but I get why you didn't. It would have darkened our night."

"That's what I didn't want to happen."she said as she got up from her position on him to look at him."I knew that if you knew I was having problems with Lucas you would make it your business to tell him to back off. I didn't want that to be the cause of anything happening between you and your brother."

Nathan looked at her for a second."What did you say? You're having problems with him? What's he doing to you?"

Brooke cursed herself. She wasn't going to say all that to him. It just slipped out."It's not problems really. He just won't stop calling me, that's all."

"I'll get him to stop, just give me your phone."he said already trying to get off the bed.

Brooke pulled him back down."No, that's exactly what I didn't want. This isn't your problem."

"Well it shouldn't be yours either. He needs to take the hint that you don't want to talk to him. I'll tell him so. I have no problem telling him to go to hell."

"No, you can't do that Nathan. Nobody even knows about us."

"So? Then we'll tell them. It's not a big deal Brooke. They're gonna find out soon anyways."

"I know and I don't care if people know, it's just not the right time with everything that is going on. I want to wait. I don't want to have to explain us to anybody. I just want us to be together without having to deal with anything, just for a little while longer."

"I want that too, but if Lucas is bothering you then I have to do something."

"He's not bothering me really. All I have to do is unplug the phone."

Nathan nodded."Okay. Whatever you want."

Brooke smiled at him."Thank you."

"It's fine."he looked at her and saw her look unsure of what he was saying. He intertwined his fingers with hers."It's fine."he repeated himself to reassure her. She smiled at him."Now why don't you tell me what it is that has you so upset today."

Brooke let out a sigh."I called Peyton yesterday to tell her if she could tell Lucas to stop calling. Things got ugly and I said a lot of mean things to her and I guess it really upset her because today Jake called me. He said that Peyton hadn't stopped crying or gotten out of bed since our talk yesterday. He said she's taking this really bad. He doesn't know what to do."

"What did you say?"

"I basically said so what. She did this to herself by sleeping with Lucas."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"she asked confused.

"Did you mean it when you acted like you didn't care that she was hurting?"

She shrugged."I don't know. I want to mean it. I mean she has hurt me the same way twice. I'm not supposed to care that she is hurting and crying. Hell, I'm hurting and crying too. This is her fault. If she's hurt then good."

"You don't mean that."

"I want to mean it Nathan. I feel stupid for still caring about her. I hate that I can't fully hate her like I want to. I miss her. Even after everything I still miss her. I hate hearing that she is crying so much she can't get out of bed. She is hurting because I won't talk to her."

"Then talk to her."

Brooke looked up at him."It's not that simple Nate. She hurt me. How am I just supposed to forget that?"

"You're not, but maybe you can forgive it. From everything I've heard she seems to be really sorry Brooke. She seems to really think of it as a mistake. I don't think she would do it again. I don't even think she would have done it in the first place if she wasn't alone hurting and drunk."

"Lucas was all those things too. Do you think I should forgive him too?"

Nathan thought for a second. He didn't want to come off as the jealous boyfriend, but in that moment that was exactly what he felt like. He didn't want her to forgive Lucas. He was worried about what would happen if she did. Lucas seemed to have this hold on her. They didn't seem as if they could be just friends. He knew this was just him being stupid and insecure. He shouldn't feel this way about her. She said she loved him and he believed her. He trusted her, but still he had this little scaredness tugging at the back of his mind, but he wasn't going to let that affect their relationship.

"You're right he was all those things as well, but has he shown that he is sorry at all other than saying it? Peyton has. Peyton was the one that came clean and told you the truth because she couldn't keep lying to you. Who knows, if it was up to Lucas you might never have found out. Peyton keeps trying here Brooke. From everything you said she really does seem sorry."

Brooke nodded."But is that enough? Should I forgive her because she is sorry?"

"That's up to you Brooke. Maybe you should forgive her because you miss her so much. It won't be easy and it'll take time."Brooke nodded."It's up to you Brooke. If you want to forgive her then do it. Nobody will think you are stupid. It will just show what a big heart you have, but if it's too much for you, then don't. You'll still have me and I'll help you through this. This is all your choice."

Brooke leaned forward and threw her arms around him. She placed herself into a sitting position on his lap and just hugged him."Thank you."

He held her tightly."No problem. I just want to be there for you."

She pulled away from him slightly."You're the best. I love you for being so understanding."

"I love you too."he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss."Now how about we go downstairs and eat. I brought take out from Stella's."

Brooke felt her mouth begin to water at the mention of her favorite restaurant."Sounds like heaven. Why don't you go downstairs and set it up. I really need to get out of this robe and brush my hair. I haven't gotten out of bed since Jake's call. Sasha knew I wasn't in any mood to go out so she went home. I should call her later and tell her everything is fine."

Nathan nodded."Don't feel the need to get dressed on my account. I plan on having you undressed soon anyways."he smirked.

Brooke scoffed."Is that so? Anyhow I still need to get dressed. I gotta make you work for it."she smiled.

Nathan let out a laugh as he leaned in for a kiss before getting off the bed."Don't take too long."

"I won't."she blew him a kiss before going to her closet. She quickly threw on a pair of dark brown sweat pants with a tight black tank top. She ended it with the matching brown jacket. She ran a brush through her now wavy hair before pulling it into a ponytail.

After applying a light lip gloss she headed toward the door. She glanced down and eyed her cell. She suddenly picked it up and dialed a number. She let it ring and ring. She thought about hanging up when it seemed like no one was going to answer, but stuck it out and was rewarded by a tired sounding voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Peyton, it's me Brooke."she heard Peyton's breath catch as her realized who was calling her.

Peyton quickly sat up in bed causing Jake to look over at her."Brooke. What's going on?"

Brooke shrugged as if she could see."Nothing. I was just about to sit down and have some dinner, but thought I'd call you first to see what you were doing?"she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Peyton smiled. She wasn't sure what was going on, but was happy whatever it was."I'm just lying down. I think I might be coming down with something."

"Really? Well you better take care of yourself. You know you hate being sick."

"I do hate it, but then again who enjoys being sick?"

"That's true."said Brooke as they both shared a small forced laugh. Things were so uncomfortable.

Peyton tried to think of something to say to keep the conversation going, but couldn't think of anything. There were so many things going through her head, but she couldn't grasp anything. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Peyton spoke."Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? Why are you calling me?"she whispered barley keeping her tears at bay.

Brooke let out a sigh."I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Peyton. I'm just disappointed, that's all."

"I'm sorry Brooke, for everything."

"I know."it was still so much." I should probably go, but I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk some more. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Brooke."

"You just take care of yourself if you're coming down with something."

Peyton smiled."I will."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow Peyton. Bye."

"Bye Brooke."Peyton hung up her phone and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe Brooke had actually called her.

"What's going on?"Jake asked.

"I think Brooke wants us to work things out."she said happily."She's gonna call me again tomorrow."

Jake nodded as she went to hug him. Brooke sure was something.

Brooke placed her phone back on her dresser and smiled. She wasn't sure what this meant, but it felt good. There was no way that everything was going to be fixed with a phone call, but this was a step in the right direction. She was sure of it.

She made her way down the stairs and into the living room where Nathan set out their food.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you fell asleep up there."he joked.

"Sorry. I just had to make a quick call."

"Is everything okay?"

Brooke smiled."It's getting there."

Nathan nodded knowing exactly who she had called and from the look on her face he could see she really needed that call.


	13. Cats Out Of The Bag

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Cats Out Of The Bag_**

Nathan popped open a can of Sprite and threw himself down onto the couch. Today he was just going to relax. Brooke had reluctantly agreed to stay in with him. They had been out partying with Sasha and Josh every night for the passed three nights and he was getting tired of it. He was leaving in four days and all he wanted to do was spend some alone time with Brooke.

It had been hard prying Brooke away from Sasha, but well worth it. They spent all morning and well into the afternoon in bed. These were the moments he wanted to savor because in a few days he would have to leave her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd called Dan and tried to get out of going back, but Dan was very persistent in wanting him back home. There was no way of getting out of it. So Nathan decided not to dwell on leaving so much and just spend time with Brooke. Besides it would only be for two weeks. He could deal with not seeing her for that short amount of time. Though she was currently upstairs taking a shower and already he missed her. He would have been in there with her, but he knew what it would have led to and after all the hours of love making they'd spent he was dead tired. He opted to take a quick shower by himself down stairs and that's where he was right now.

He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. He settled on sports center and grabbed for a handful of chips he'd gotten earlier. He'd barely popped them into his mouth when the front door opened. He didn't get up thinking it had to be Sasha coming to reclaim her friend."I'm in here and Brooke's in the shower Sash."he yelled.

He looked over the side of the couch when he heard two sets of foot steps coming toward him. His eyes widened when he saw that it wasn't Sasha and Josh, but Brooke's parents. He watched her father give him a stern look."Um...Mr. and Mrs. Davis hi."said Nathan wishing he had put on a shirt after his shower.

"Do I know you son?"asked Mr.Davis.

"This is Nathan Scott daddy. You know, Dan Scott's son."said Brooke as she descended from the stairs clad in only a flimsy robe. It was practically see through. She hurried over to pull her father into a big bear hug and smiled politely at her mother. She was obviously closer to her father.

Mr. Davis nodded his head in recognition."Right. I knew you looked familiar. I haven't see you since you were little son. How've you and your family been?"

Nathan shrugged still a little uncomfortable in his lack of clothing. He had on a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. To top it all off Brooke was practically naked as well. There was no doubt in his mind that her parents knew what they had been up to.

Brooke took in his uncomfortableness and walked over to him. She linked her arm with his."Well Dan's dealership just burned down so not so well."she answered for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but knowing Dan and I'm sure I do, he won't let that bring him down."

Nathan cleared his throat. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Brooke didn't seem the least bit nervous standing next to him and her parents didn't seem to notice or care that they were practically naked while being alone in the house."Yeah."he said not looking at Mr.Davis."He already started working on opening it again."

"Yeah Nathan is going back next week to help him out."she said as she looked at Nathan with a tight smile. She still didn't want him to go.

"Well that sounds good. It's good that you are helping out your old man."chuckled Mr.Davis."So what exactly brings you out here to California besides my lovely daughter?"

Nathan wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that. He was so nervous right now and it was strange because he never got nervous. He never cared about what the parents thought of him.

Brooke once again rolled her eyes at Nathan's behavior."He was here attending a major basketball camp. Only the most talented of players got to attend. It was a coincidence that it happened to be in LA. It finished this past week so that's why he's leaving. He's staying here with me until then."she chirped.

Nathan quickly turned to her. He couldn't believe that she had just said that. Her parents were gonna freak.

"Well make yourself at home then dear."added Mrs. Davis."Your father and I have some business to attend to for a few hours Brookie, but then we're free. Why don't you two go get dressed and we'll all go out for a wonderful dinner. I want to get to know you better."said Mrs. Davis looking at Nathan.

"Okay. Sounds great."said Brooke as she let go of Nathan and once again pulled her father into a hug. This time she went to give her mother a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to Nathan and pulling him up the stairs with her.

"It was great seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Davis."shouted Nathan as Brooke led him up to her room. She shut the door behind them and proceeded to take off her robe.

"What are you doing?"he quickly asked.

"Finding something to wear."she stated.

"And you have to do that while you're naked and your parents are down stairs?"

"No, but I thought it'd be fun to see you squirm."she laughed and pulled the robe to her tightly.

"You're horrible."he said.

"And you're a complete baby. What was with all that nervousness down there?"

"I can't believe you weren't. We were practically naked Brooke. You know they knew what we were doing while they were gone."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? I can't believe that you don't care."

"Nathan if you haven't noticed, they didn't care either. Look my parents trust me not to ruin my life. They know I'm gonna do what I do. As long as I don't end up pregnant and get into a good collage they'll leave me alone."

"But Brooke..."he started.

"No but Brookes."she said as she walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. It took him a second to get into the kiss, but he did and Brooke smiled."You see, that's more like it. Loosen up babe. Everything is okay."Nathan nodded."I don't want to see anymore sissy Nathan doing the whole I...I...I...umm...yeah stutter crap. It's not very attractive. It's actually a turn off."she smiled.

"I didn't stutter Brooke."

"Like hell you didn't Nathan. I had to practically answer all of daddy's questions to you."

"Your father is very intimidating Brooke, especially when I know he knows I just slept with his little girl."said Nathan with a sigh.

Brooke smiled. He was right. If this were any other family he would have every right to be nervous, but it wasn't, it was her family."He didn't say anything, did he?"

"No, not yet, but I'm waiting for him to pull me aside. I know it's gonna happen."

"That's doubtful. Look just loosen up or dinner is gonna be a disaster. My parents like you and for some reason they like Dan so that is a huge plus in your favor."

"Why so?"

"Because my parents are all about status. You come from a wealthy, well known respected family so naturally they'll want us to get married."she laughed. Nathan looked at her expressionless."I'm serious Nathan everything is gonna be fine so stop acting like a kid that just got caught with his daddy's porn stash."

Nathan nodded."Okay, but I think it would be a good idea if I stayed in a guest room."

"Are you serious?"

"Out of respect for your parents, yes."

"Unbelievable."she said and threw her hands up in the air."Since when did you become such a goody goody? It couldn't have been earlier when we were making love because the things we did no goody goody would dare think of."she smirked.

Nathan groaned at the thought of the things they had done in that bed only an hour ago."I just think it would be a good idea. You should be happy I'm not a jerk."

"Fine."Brooke conceded."You're lucky I love you."she smiled.

"I love you too babe. Now we should get dressed. Hopefully your father doesn't kill me at dinner."

* * *

Brooke walked into the restaurant arm linked with Nathan's. She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair for her. 

"Quite the gentleman I see."said Mrs. Davis.

"Yes, I like to see a man that takes care of my daughter."added Mr. Davis.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew dinner would go this way. Once they knew she was dating Nathan they would do anything in their power to keep them together. It was only right that a Davis be with someone of a wealthy status like the Scott's. They were both of high social standards, that and wealth made them a perfect match. The Davis' were back on top money wise and having their only daughter dating a respectable Scott boy would do wonders for their reputation. They'd be back and better than ever in no time."Daddy stop it."

"I will do no such thing. This is one fine gentleman."

"So how long have you two been dating?"asked Mrs. Davis after they placed their drink orders.

Brooke turned to Nathan as if calculating it in her head."About two and a half months, I think."she said.

"So this is still new love?"asked her mother.

"You could say that."

"So what took you two so long to get together?"

"Nathan was married."said Brooke hoping to shock her parents.

"I take it you aren't anymore. Is that correct?"asked Mr. Davis as if he had just heard he was sick.

"No sir. I realized it was a mistake."

"I hope there was a prenup. Your family has money."

"Daddy!"shouted Brooke.

"No that wasn't necessary. I was emancipated when we got married so the only money she was entitled to was mine and I have none."

"So how do you feel about being 17 and divorced?"asked Mrs. Davis.

"Technically his marriage was annulled so it was like it never existed."chimed in Brooke figuring she should save Nathan seeing how she was the one to bring up his marriage.

"Smart move, if I say so myself."said Mr.Davis." I will say though that my Brookie will only be married once so I hope you're in this relationship for the long haul."

"Dad!"yelled Brooke once again."We just got together. Why are you talking about marriage?"

"We're just looking out for you Brookie."

"Well I don't need it dad. Nathan and I are no where near thinking about getting married."

Mr. Davis nodded."Well then I apologize."

"Thank you."said Brooke's mother to the waiter that handed her her wine. She turned back to her daughter."So what exactly have you two been up to out here in California?"

"Just hanging out. Nathan was busy with that camp thing so I made a friend and hung out with her."

"What collage are you thinking about Nathan?"asked her father.

"I've always wanted to go to Duke."

"Duke is a great school. Brookie's mother and I went to Berkley. That too is an amazing school. That's where I want my baby to go."

"Can we not talk about school right now? It's summer for Christ's sake."

"Brooke don't speak about the lord that way."chimed in her mother.

Brooke shook her head. This was so embarrassing. Her parents were being horrible. She turned to Nathan who gave her a small smile.

Nathan felt how uncomfortable Brooke was and grabbed a hold of her hand under the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze."Well where ever Brooke decides to go they're lucky to have her."he said.

Brooke smiled at him and turned to her mother when she awed."Mother, stop."

"What Brooke? We're just happy you're happy. It's about time you found someone special."

"It's about time?"she asked incredulously."I'm only seventeen."

"I know sweetie, it's just that we've never met any of your boyfriends before and we're not sure how to act."interrupted Mr. Davis.

Brooke nodded. She now felt bad. They were just nervous and trying to do what any normal parents would."I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch and so I'm really sorry. I'll stop."

"Don't worry Brookie, you get that from your mother."laughed Mr. Davis.

"Charles."said Brooke's mother as she playfully hit him.

"Well it's true Patty. You have a temper just like my Brookie."

Patricia turned to her daughter."Do you hear your father?"

Brooke laughed. She was actually having a good time with her parents now. She couldn't remember when the last time was that she had laughed with her parents.

The conversation stayed light throughout dinner. Nathan and Mr. Davis were getting along really well and Brooke and her mother were having a real conversation.

Brooke hated to ask, but she knew she had to."So mom, dad, how long are you staying?"

"Only a day or two at the most. Your father has a very important meeting in the next week."

"Oh."said Brooke.

"What about you Nathan. I remember Brooke saying something about you leaving as well."

Nathan took a sip of his water before answering."I'm leaving on Sunday. I have to get back home to help my father open the dealership."

"Well that should be nice."smiled Brooke's mom.

"Not for me."whined Brooke.

"What was that Brookie?"asked her father.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be left here by myself. Couldn't I just go back with him on Sunday daddy?"she pleaded.

Charles looked over to his wife who shrugged."I don't see why not."he said."I doubt we'll be able to get back to visit you within the two weeks anyways."

Brooke smiled wide."Really? I can go back?"

"Yes sweetie. We just want you to be happy."

"Thank you daddy, you too mom."she turned to Nathan and squealed."Can you believe that?"she asked. He nodded and gave her a smile. She quickly turned back to her parents."Oh, I'm taking my new car okay?"

"Of course you are."smiled her father. He turned to Nathan."You're gonna take care of our girl?"

Nathan nodded."I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

Charles nodded."Okay, well anyone up for desert?"

"I'm stuffed daddy."

"I couldn't eat another bite."said Mrs. Davis.

"Nathan?"he asked.

"No thank you sir. Dinner was more than enough."

Mr. Davis nodded."Very well, then. I'll go take care of the check."

* * *

"So where will you be staying?"asked Brooke's mother once they were on the way home."With Ms. Roe?" 

Brooke was surprised at the question. She actually hadn't thought of that and she should have. That should've been the first thing she thought about. She couldn't stay at Lucas', not after everything with Peyton happened."Um, no I don't think so. I couldn't impose on her again."

"I doubt it would be an imposition."

"Yeah, but still I don't think so. I mean it was okay last time because her son had moved out, but now he's back and no doubt reclaimed his room."

"You're probably right. So where then?"

"I don't know yet."

Brooke's mother turned to the backseat."Well, I don't feel comfortable allowing you to go back without a place to stay. Maybe you should stay a few more weeks until we can get your living situation worked out."

"I don't want to. I want to go back now."

"But Brookie your mother has a point."her father added."We can't in good faith send you back homeless."

"Look I'm sure Karen will let me stay with her for a while, at least until I find a place of my own."

"Yes that would be a solution to your stubbornness to return. I'll phone her tomorrow and make the arrangements. I'll let her know it's only temporary."

"Thanks mom."

"Yes, and I'll transfer some funds into your account first thing in the morning."added her father."It should be enough to cover first and last months rent and extra to furnish the place. Once you've found a place you can call me or my office and let me know how much the rent is monthly. I will transfer that amount including your allowance every month."

"Oh daddy you don't have to do that. I can get a job or something."

"That is nonsense, I don't want you working. You are still in high school therefore we should support you. Just because you don't live with us doesn't mean you're not our daughter."

"I know and I love you both so much. Thank you."she squealed and turned to Nathan."Did you hear that? We have to start looking for a place for me to live."she smiled.

"Yeah."said Nathan with a tight smile. He wanted to be excited for her. This was a pretty big thing deal for her, but the only thing he could think about was the fact that Brooke was once again going to be living with Lucas and he knew Lucas would do pretty much anything to get Brooke back.

* * *

It was late now and Brooke threw herself down on the bed. She wanted more than anything to have Nathan in there with her, but he was adamant on sleeping in separate rooms while her parents were home. Like they'd check on her anyways. At least she didn't have to stay here without him anymore. They'd be back in Tree Hill by the end of the week. _Tree Hill._ Tree Hill meant seeing Lucas and Peyton. _Peyton_. She hadn't talked to Peyton in about three days. She'd told Peyton she was going to call her the next day, but she didn't and now she felt guilty. She knew she had no reason to, but the sound of Peyton's voice when she said she would was filled with both surprise and hope. She hoped that Peyton hadn't been waiting by the phone for her call. That would just make her feel so much worse. She cursed herself for caring so much, with a sigh she picked up the phone. 

"Hello."said a sleepy Peyton.

"Oh shit. I forgot about the time difference. I'm sorry Peyton. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Brooke?"she asked trying to wake herself up fully.

"Yeah, but it's late."

"No, no, don't be silly it's fine."said Peyton sitting up. She didn't care that it was past one in the morning. She was just glad Brooke was calling.

"Are you sure, because I could totally call you tomorrow."

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm sorry I didn't call you back like I said I would, but I've been really busy and my parents showed up so..."she trailed off.

"No, it's fine Brooke. I know this has to be hard on you. I'm not expecting a miracle or anything."

"Yeah."was all Brooke said. This really was hard. She didn't know what they should talk about.

"Is everything okay?"asked Peyton when the silence got to be too much.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."replied Brooke.

"About what?"

"I don't know, just stuff I guess, you and me and how we got here."

"We got here because of me Brooke and I know that. I am in no way placing the blame anywhere else. I know this is my fault and I'm willing to accept that. I just hope that my mistake doesn't cost me you."

Brooke let out a sigh."I don't know Peyton. It's just so hard. It shouldn't be this hard with us. We've been friends forever. Maybe the fact that it's so hard means we should just stop."

"Or the fact we are still trying when it's so hard means that our friendship means too much for us to throw away. I'm willing to take responsibility for my actions Brooke. I hope that means something."

"It does Peyton, but that doesn't change that fact that it still hurts."

"I know and I can say I'm sorry til I'm blue in the face, but I know it won't help. I know you forgiving me enough to trust me again has to be in your own time. I'm not gonna try and force you to do something you're not ready to do."

"Thank you for that Peyton. It means a lot that you understand."

"It means a lot that you are trying Brooke."

"Yeah, well I should let you go. We just got in from having a late dinner and I'm still in my dress and it's really starting to cut off my circulation."she laughed.

"Tight dresses will do that for you."

"Yeah, well I'll call you tomorrow, but if I don't you can always call me you know."

"I know, but I just thought I should give you some space."

Brooke smiled."You're a good friend Peyton, well when you're not screwing my boyfriend."she laughed tightly.

"Brooke."said Peyton a little hurt.

"I'm sorry ex boyfriend."

"Brooke."she sighed."I'm sorry. I know I said I wasn't going to apologize anymore because it wouldn't make a difference, but I have to. I hate this."

"Me too. I'm sorry I said that. It was a low blow and I should be bigger than that. I mean we're trying here. It's just going to take some time. I can't just bury all my bitterness."

"I know. I don't fault you for saying how you feel. I just wish we could fast forward the next six months and pass all the awkwardness."

"Me too, but we can't. Anyway, I'm gonna let you go. It's getting late and I should get to bed."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye P. Sawyer."

"Goodnight Brooke."

Brooke placed the phone down and took a much needed deep breath. That conversation was awful. It was so awkward talking to the person she used to call her best friend. She wished with everything it wasn't that way, but it was. She really was trying with Peyton, but at the same time she couldn't just forget what she did. Things were going to be awkward for a while no matter how much she wished it wasn't.

Brooke pulled herself out of bed and unzipped her dress. She was feeling too constricted in it, like she couldn't breathe. She needed to relax, just a while ago she was walking on air at the fact that she was leaving with Nathan, but now after talking to Peyton she felt down. She really just wanted her best friend back. Brooke stripped off her underwear and got into the shower. Taking a hot shower was what she needed. It would help her relax.

After her shower Brooke dressed herself in her pajamas and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her mood hadn't changed and there was no way she felt like blowing it dry. She threw on her slippers and robe and made her way into the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk would make her relax. She poured milk into a glass and stuck it in the microwave. She took a few drinks, hoping it would do the trick, but still nothing. She felt so wound up, like she could burst into tears at any moment. She grabbed the glass and decided to take it with her to her room. She trudged her way back when she passed Nathan's room. Just thinking about him put a smile on her face. She began to feel a little better. She now knew exactly what she needed to relax. _Nathan._

Brooke quietly knocked on the door before entering. She smiled down at him when she saw he was already sleeping. He looked so cute. She set her glass down on the night stand and removed her robe as she stepped out of her slippers. There was no way she wanted to sleep alone. She needed for him to hold and make her feel better. She lifted up the covers and got into the bed. She lied herself down and placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Nathan stirred as he felt someone lower themselves onto the bed. He began to wake up as they scooted over to him and wrapped their arm around him. He opened his eyes."Brooke."he said and watched her look up at him and smile."What are you doing? I though we agreed on separate rooms."

Brooke shook her head adamantly."No, you agreed. I never wanted it."

"Brooke."

"No Nathan, don't make me go back to that empty room. I need to be with you tonight."she whispered on the verge of tears.

Nathan heard her voice and wrapped an arm around her tight."Okay, yeah, you can stay, but baby what's wrong?"

Brooke took a deep breath."I talked to Peyton."

"Oh, and how did it go?"

"Not good. I mean we're okay, but it's not the same. Things are so uncomfortable. I can tell she really wants me to forgive her and it makes me feel bad that I can't."

"But you're trying Brooke and that means a lot to her."

"I know, but still, it doesn't take away the awkwardness that surrounds us when we talk. It doesn't take away the images I get of her and Lucas and it doesn't take away the longing I have to have my best friend back. I miss her so much Nathan."

Nathan pulled her closer to him."I know you do baby, I know you do. You two will get there again. It'll just take time."

Brooke nodded into his chest."I know, but just talking to her got me down. I had to come see you. You always know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I just do what comes natural."

"Still, you're the best."she smiled.

Nathan looked down at her."I wouldn't say that just yet."

Brooke lifted her head to look at him."What?"

"I don't think you're gonna like what I have to say."

"What is it?"she asked worriedly.

Nathan let out a sigh."I think you should stay in California for a few more weeks."

"Why?"she asked confused.

"I just think it's what's best."

"For who? I want to go back with you."

"I know, but you don't even have an apartment or anything."

"So?"

"So I don't want you staying with Lucas. Okay, there I said it. You can call me a jealous boyfriend I don't care. I just don't want you to do it."

Brooke smiled at him."Okay, then I won't. I wasn't actually planning to anyways. I just said I would to get my parents to back off the idea of making me stay here. I can just stay in a hotel or something until we find me a place or if worse comes to worse I can stay with Peyton. I'm sure she'd let me."

"That's the last thing you want though Brooke. Look how you get after just talking to her on the phone. You two aren't ready to live together yet. I feel bad forbidding you to stay with Lucas, but I just don't feel comfortable with it."he shook his head. He really felt like an ass, but he couldn't help it.

Brooke took his hand in her own."Hey, don't feel bad about anything. I don't want to stay with him anyways and I'd feel the same way about you and Haley so we're even."

"So you're really okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm okay with it."she smiled before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. He didn't kiss her back though. She pulled away and looked at him."What's wrong?"she asked."Nathan?"she called after he didn't answer her.

Nathan finally looked at her."What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Well you know I moved back home right?"she nodded."Well I still have the apartment. It's paid for through this month. I have to decide if I'm gonna keep it or not and since you don't have anywhere to stay..."

"I can't take your apartment away from you."she cut him off.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That I'll just move back to the apartment and you can stay with me."

Brooke looked at him as if he were crazy."You want us to live together?"there was no way she'd heard him correctly.

Nathan shook his head."No, Brooke I love you, I really do, but I don't think we're anywhere near ready to live together."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief."Okay, but then what are you saying?"

"You can stay with me until we find you a place of your own. It shouldn't take that long and I think we could stand to stay with each other for a couple of weeks."

Brooke smiled at him. That was a brilliant idea."Yeah, okay. That sounds like a good idea. We can do that."

"Good and then you won't have to stay with Lucas."

Brooke rolled her eyes."I was never going to stay there, but even if I was, you have nothing to worry about. I can't stand him."

"I know that. I just know that he would try something to get you back."

"Well he can try all he wants. The second he went to bed with Peyton he ruined any possibility for us to get back together."

Nathan nodded."So is that the only reason you're not interested in him anymore?"

"What?"she asked confused.

"If Lucas wouldn't have been with Peyton would we still be together right now or would you be with him?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. I really don't want to think about what ifs. We're together and that's all that matters."

"I know, I'm just curious."

"You and I got together before I knew about him and Peyton, so yeah, I guess to answer your question, yes we would still be together. I love you Nathan and I don't want you to feel that you have to compete with Lucas. There is no chance for us to ever be together."

"I know that. It was just a question."

"Okay."she smiled as she once again rested her head on his chest."So tonight was fun."she said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I really like your dad."

"He seems to like you too, both he and my mom do."

"They weren't what I expected."

"Me either. They have never been like this. It was a welcome change."

"Well whatever it was, they really seem to care about you."

"Yeah they do."she smiled."I never expected them to let me go home any sooner."

"Well I'm glad they did. I was really gonna miss you."

"I know you were."she laughed."But seriously, now that we're leaving already I'm gonna miss Sasha."

"I know you are. You two have gotten so close, closer than both me and Josh thought you would."

"I know we just clicked and it sucks that we live so far away from each other."

"We can go visit them and they can come see us."

"I know."she let out a sigh."Maybe I can kidnap her and force her to live in Tree Hill with me."

Nathan let out a laugh."That's an idea, but I think people would notice she's missing."

"Yeah, Josh would be a problem. He can come too."she smiled.

"Brooke."

"What? I'm just gonna miss my friend."

"I know."he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

Brooke moaned out loud. It felt so good to be in his arms. She tilted her head to look at him."You wanna make out?"

Nathan let out a small laugh. Leave it to Brooke to be thinking about something serious then to turn around and want to make out. He shook his head."We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because your parents are just down the hall."

"So? We can be quiet."

"Brooke you're never quiet."

"It's just making out. They know I do it."

"Yeah, but then one thing will lead to another and we'll end up doing more."

"Would that be such a crime?"said Brooke as she leaned in to kiss his neck.

"No."he choked out."But we can't. I don't want to risk your parents walking in."

"They won't."

"Still. We can't."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Fine you big baby, but I'm gonna remember this when _you_ want to get freaky."she laughed.

Nathan pulled her back to him once again and held her."I'm happy just to hold you in my arms."

"You're such a girl."she said as she wrapped her arms around him."I guess we could just sleep. I'm so tired."she let out a sigh.

"You and Peyton are gonna work things out. It's just gonna take some time."

"I know."she closed her eyes. Things were going to be okay. She was gonna be home soon and they'd be able to work things out in person."Night Nathan."

"Good night babe."he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Nathan lowered himself back onto the bed. He watched Brooke stir slightly. He smiled at the face she made. It was cute. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He couldn't help but notice how tight her shirt was. It was as if her breasts were fighting to get out. 

He ran his hand along her bare arm. She felt so warm. He lowered his head and lightly kissed her neck. He sucked on her neck as she let out a light moan in her sleep. She was enjoying this. He allowed his hand to roam over her chest, taking in the feel of her. The thin material became too much for him so he lowered his hand and placed it under her shirt before inching its way up.

Nathan kneaded her breasts as he more forcefully kissed her neck. He had this sudden urge to be as close to her as possible. He placed himself between her already parted legs and kissed his way down her chest. He was surprised when she didn't wake up.

He decided to be a little bolder to see if he could wake her. He removed his hands from under her shirt and trailed them down her stomach and slowly dipped them under the fabric of her pajama pants, She still didn't awake so he lowered his hand and ran them under her panties. He stroked her mound before parting her folds and dipping his fingers into her heated flesh.

Brooke suddenly awoke as she felt his hands on her. She felt the pressure of him on her. She smiled as she felt him kiss her body and use his hands on her. This was one hell of a way to wake up. She lifted up her leg and wrapped it round Nathan, bringing him further into her.

Nathan looked up once he felt Brooke wrap her leg around him. He smiled when he caught the smirk on her face. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

Brooke pulled away when he tried to deep the kiss,"Nathan, stop."she laughed."I have morning breath."

"I don't care."he leaned in once again to kiss her, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He dove his tongue in once she parted her lips. He kissed her more forcefully once she let out a pleasurable moan.

Nathan placed his free hand under her thigh and lifted her leg more so he could get even closer to her than he already was.

Brooke trailed her hands down Nathan's back and lifted up his shirt. She pulled it over his head and wrapped her arms around him. His skin felt so warm and inviting. She closed her eyes as she felt him inching her shirt up. Soon it was in a pile on the floor.

Nathan looked down at her bare chest. She was so beautiful. He lowered his head and captured her breast with his mouth. He licked and sucked at her nipple. He bit down and loved the moan it caused Brooke to let out.

Brooke closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back of his head bringing him further into her chest.

Nathan removed his hands from her chest and trailed them back down to her pajama pants. He slowly began to lower them.

"What are you doing?"whispered Brooke as he continued his assault on her.

Nathan looked up at her."What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make love to my very sexy girlfriend."he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

Brooke gave him a quick kiss before pulling away."I know that, but what about your new rule about my parents being in the house?"

Nathan smiled at her and kissed her once more before answering her."I ran into your parents earlier when I went to get something to drink. They were on their way out. They told me to tell you they'd be out until this evening. We're having dinner with them before they leave tonight."

"Oh."she smiled."No wonder you're so _hands_ on this morning."

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not being able to touch you last night. It killed me having you right here and not being able to be with you."

"Well you could have, but you were being a big baby."she laughed.

"Well I'm not acting like a baby right now."he said as he proceeded to remove her pants.

Brooke lifted up her hips and let out a laugh as he stripped her of both her pants and panties."Someone is in a rush."

Nathan looked up at her."I just need you Brooke."

"Then have me."she whispered.

Nathan kissed her as she lowered his shorts. She threw them on the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Nathan reclaimed his position between her parted legs and lowered himself into her.

Brooke let out a loud moan as he slowly entered her. He was right last night, she was never quiet. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him further into her depths. He was amazing.

Nathan slowly found his rhythm. In and out he thrust, grinding himself against her every so often. He was close, he could feel it. She felt so good and warm around him. He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but he found himself on the bottom as she rode him from above. He felt his breath hitch as she lifted and lowered herself onto him. Up and down, forward and backward she moved. All senses were lost as she moved against him. He lifted his hands and took both her breast into his hands. He held them as they bounced up and down at her movements.

Nathan closed his eyes as he took in the feeling of her over him. He knew she was near, he could tell by the way she picked up her pace.

Faster and faster she moved against him. Brooke knew she was about to cum . She could feel the burning sensation pooling at her lower belly. She too closed her eyes as she let the feeling over take her. She ground herself against him one last time before she clenched her muscles around him and came. She let out on final moan as the wonderful sensation coursed through her body. She felt warm all over.

Nathan lied there and let her come down from her high. He had to smile at the goofy grin she had plastered on her face. He knew she was in heaven right now. He still smiled as she lowered herself and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swiftly turned them both around. He lowered her back onto the bed and began to thrust in and out of her once more. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ground himself against her as he felt his orgasm nearing. He lifted up both her thighs so he could enter deeper. He felt her clench around him once more as another orgasm swept through her. He felt her warm breath against his skin and that was all it took. He groaned aloud as he exploded into her. His hips continued to spasm as he released. He collapsed onto her, out of breath. He was spent.

Brooke ran her fingers lightly down his back as he regained his composure."That was so amazing Nathan."she cooed.

Nathan slowly lifted his head and kissed her briefly."It sure was."he removed himself from her and lied down next to her."I'm surprised I didn't explode when you were on top. My god Brooke, that felt so good."

Brooke smiled."You're telling me."

Nathan turned on his side to face her. He ran his fingers along her still naked body. He trailed circles around her belly button."Sometimes I still can't believe we're here."he let out as he scooted closer to her.

Brooke smiled and placed her hand over his."Well believe it. We're right where we want to be."there was a few moments of silence before she let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"he questioned.

"Nothing. I just remembered I was supposed to hold out on you."

Nathan nodded."Oh right, for last night."

"Yeah, for not giving it up last night."

"Well that worked out real well."

"Hey, in my defense anyone would have given in if woken up like that. That was great."

"I wasn't sure if you were ever gonna wake up. You were out cold."he laughed.

"Shut up. I was really tired."

"Sure you were. You sleep like a dead person."he joked as he pulled her to him.

Brooke smiled at him."Who would have thought Nathan Scott was the cuddling type?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with holding you."

"I know, I love it, but I never would have guessed it about you."

"There's a lot about me you don't know."he joked.

"Yeah, well hopefully I'll be learning all about you."

"You will."he answered before lowering his head onto a pillow and pulling her that much closer to him.

* * *

"Are you almost ready?"asked Nathan as he entered Brooke's room. 

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes."she yelled from her restroom.

Nathan sat down on her bed and waited. A few minutes turned into twenty and she still wasn't ready. His thoughts were interrupted by her ringing phone.

"Will you get that please?"she yelled."It's Sasha. I asked her to come with us. She said she'd call me back."she finished.

Nathan rolled his eyes and smiled. Of course she would invite Sasha. He picked up the phone."Hey Sash."

"Oh… umm…no, I'm looking for Brooke. Did I dial the right number?"

"Oh, yeah…uh, is this Peyton?"he asked without realizing what he was doing.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?"

Brooke peaked her head out."What did she say?"

Nathan turned to her and held out the phone."It's Peyton."he whispered.

Brooke's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure she was ready for anyone to know about her and Nathan. They would all just give her their opinions and she really didn't want to hear any of it.

"Did you hear me?"asked Nathan once she made no attempt to take the phone.

"Just hang up."that's all she could think of.

"I'm not gonna do that. Talk to her."he walked over to her and once again held out the phone.

Brooke glared at him before reluctantly taking it from him. She took a deep breath before holding it up."Peyton."she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Hey Brooke. What's going on? Who answered the phone? They knew who I was just by hearing my voice. It kinda sounded like Nathan."

Brooke let out a nervous laugh."Nathan? Why would Nathan be answering my phone all the way over here in California. He never even answered my phone back in Tree Hill."she ranted knowing she made no sense.

"Brooke."said Nathan, who was quickly silenced by the glare Brooke shot at him.

"That's weird because it really sounded like him."laughed Peyton.

"Nathan isn't the only one that has his voice you know. A lot of people have Nathan's voice."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Brooke was making no sense at all.

"What?"asked Peyton really confused. Brooke was acting really strange.

"Okay, it was Nathan."she shouted. She was acting crazy and she knew it."It was Nathan that answered."she said more calmly. _Why was she so worried about people knowing about Nathan?_

"Okay, well what is he doing there?"

"Just hanging out."

"Brooke."

Brooke took a seat on her bed proceeding to tell Peyton about her and Nathan.

Nathan leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He figured she might want to talk to Peyton alone. He motioned to her that he'd be down stairs. She nodded and he walked out of the room.

"Okay, if I tell you something you have to promise me you won't say anything to anybody and I don't mean like the promise you made to me about never making out with Lucas again. A real promise."

Peyton let out a sigh."Brooke stop. What's going on?"

"Promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Nathan and I are together, like really together."

"What!?"

"I know that it must sound weird, but we are."

"What about Lucas, Brooke?"

"You did not just ask me that. Who cares about Lucas?"

"Brooke he loves you. This is gonna crush him."

"You still talk to him?"she couldn't believe it. Here she was trying to forgive Peyton and actually confiding in her and all the while she was still messing with Lucas.

"Yeah, a little bit. He and Jake are still friends despite what happened. We all hang out from time to time."

"Unbelievable."scoffed Brooke.

"It's not like that Brooke."

"I really don't care what it's like."

"Don't be mad Brooke. Please."she pleaded.

"Whatever."

"So you and Nathan, huh?"she asked once the silence became unbearable.

"Yep, me and Nathan. I'm happy Peyton."

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask one more stupid question and then I'll be done?"

"What?"asked Brooke impatiently.

"What about Haley?"

"They're not together anymore. They got their marriage annulled."

"Oh my god, really? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, we're fine."

"I can't believe you're with Nathan?"she laughed.

Brooke too found herself laughing."Sometimes I can't either, but he makes me feel so good Peyton. I know it's wrong, us being together, but I can't help it."

"Who says it's wrong?"

"It just is."

"Why?"

"Where do I start? He's your ex boyfriend, he's Lucas' brother, oh and he used to be married to Haley."

"Well the way I see it is, so what if we used to date? I don't. Yes he's Lucas' brother, but Lucas and I have messed up so much, you don't owe he or I anything. And lastly, you just said they had their marriage annulled. Haley left him. Don't worry about that. Be happy Brooke. If it's with Nathan so be it."

Brooke smiled into the phone. She felt a little bit better."Thank you. I am happy. I can't help, but be when he's around."

"Good."

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."she laughed.

"I'm happy that you're talking to me about this."

"Me too, but you promised not to say anything, so don't."

"I won't."she too let out a laugh."I can't picture you two being all couply. It's gonna be weird."

"If you can't picture us being all couply then you definitely couldn't picture us doing what we were earlier."she laughed.

"Oh god, stop it Brooke. That's gross. Now I have all these mental pictures. Sick."she pretended to gag.

"Sorry, I had to say it."

"Thank you Brooke."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with this. It means a lot."

"Thanks for understanding, for telling me that it's okay."

"We're gonna be okay."she stated firmly.

"Yeah, we are."agreed Brooke."I should go. Nathan is waiting for me down stairs. We're going out."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, so I'll talk to you later. If not I'll see you Monday or Tuesday."

"You're coming home already?"

"Yeah, we're leaving Sunday evening, but we're driving back so I'm not sure how long it's gonna take."

"Why are you driving?"

"My parents bought me a new car and I want to take it back with me."

"You spoiled brat."she laughed.

"Whatever. So I'll talk to you later. Bye P. Sawyer."

"Bye."

Brooke placed the phone down and smiled. Things were looking up. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about anyone finding out about her and Nathan. So what if they thought this was wrong? They were happy and that was all that mattered.


	14. A Feeling Once Again

_So I've had this chapter sitting in my computer for the longest time half written, half edited. I noticed that I hadn't updated this story in forever and decided to get to it. lol This was supposed to be two separate chapters, but I felt that I should just give you all one long chapter to make up for the long wait. Anyways on with the story. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks._

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_A Feeling Once Again_**

"I hate you, you know that?"yelled Sasha as she let herself into Brooke's room and sat on the bed.

Brooke looked up from the clothes she was putting in her suitcase."I love you too Sash. What did I do this time?"

"You're packing that's what."she said as she playfully shoved at the suitcase next to her.She knew she was being silly, but so what? It was fun.

"Well I kinda have to do that if I'm leaving tomorrow."she laughed. This had been an everyday occurrence as of late. She would act annoyed and as if she had no idea what was going through her friends mind.

"Yeah, that's the thing. You're leaving tomorrow. I rearranged everything to stay here with you for two more weeks and then you go and change your plans. I thought we'd have more time together."she pouted and she never pouted. _What was happening to her?_

Brooke placed a shirt in the bag before she walked over to Sasha and enveloped her in a hug."I know. I'm gonna miss you so much. Who would have known I'd meet such a good friend here. I have to go though. I'd miss Nathan too much."

"I know and I'd do the same thing, but that doesn't make it suck any less. When exactly is that jerk you call a boyfriend kidnapping you?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 am. Nathan wants to get an early start. He says we have a long road ahead of us."

"Are you gonna be able to get up that early with us going out tonight?"she questioned knowing their drinking tended to get out of hand when they were together. That's what happened when you were out with a really good friend who could keep up with you.

She shrugged nonchalantly." All I have to do is make it to the car. I'll go back to sleep in there. Nathan is gonna drive home whether he likes it or not."she laughed.

"So I take it he won't be drinking tonight."

"Not if he wants to get up that early. He was already trying to get out of going tonight."she rolled her eyes. It was true, Nathan didn't want to go out. It could be because they had and early morning or it could be because he knew how the two girls were when together. Either way it was pretty funny.

"What?"This wasn't really a big surprise. Lately Nathan had been acting like a boring, old hermit, always wanting to stay in.

"Yeah, he said since it was our last night here didn't I want to just stay in and take it all in or something like that."she shook her head at the memory." I said hell no. I wanted to go out and have a good time with my friend for the last time and by good time I mean get wasted."she laughed.

"Exactly."laughed Sasha."That's exactly what we're gonna do too."

"You know it."smiled Brooke. Tonight was going to be good. Tonight was needed for both her and Sasha.

"God I'm gonna miss you, but I'll make Josh take me down to that hick town of yours to visit."she said as her bottom lip jutted out just a little.

Brooke scoffed."It's not a hick town damn it. I swear you and Josh are never gonna get over that. Just because it isn't some huge city doesn't mean it's an inbred hick town."she shook her head.

"Says the girl who is now sleeping with her exes brother. Sounds kinda inbred to me."she laughed. It was always fun making fun of Brooke like this. It wasn't that long ago when Brooke wasn't even able to joke about this.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"Every time Sasha said something like that she swore that she would stop talking to her, but every time she never stuck to that.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders carelessly."Tell me something I don't already know."she smirked.

"God, why do I put up with you again?"asked Brooke who shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Because you love me and know I love you just as much. Now as much fun as this has been, I did what I came here to do so I must be off."

"And what exactly was it that you came here to do?"

"Why yell at you and make you feel bad of course."she grinned in the way she always did when trying to be cute.

"Aww, the true signs of a lasting friendship."laughed Brooke. She was gonna miss this, the careless joking the two always did.

"You know it."said Sasha as she got up from the bed."I'm gonna go meet Josh, the love of my life. I'll leave you to that bore you call yours."she stuck out her tongue playfully." I'll see you later girly."she said as she walked to the door.

"Bye."she said as she watched Sasha leave."And he's not a bore damn it." She quickly yelled after her.

"Whatever you say."laughed Sasha as she let herself out of the house.

* * *

"Please tell me how in the hell we got roped into staying in tonight?"asked Brooke as she opened the door for Sasha and Josh. This wasn't the original plan for tonight so clearly she's wasn't in the best of moods. 

"Don't even get me started on that B. We've already argued about it on the car ride here."said Sasha as she shook her head. The things they did for the guys they loved. Sure staying home wasn't a huge sacrifice, but still it was something when you were in the mood to go out and party.

"I don't see what the big deal is."said Josh as he leaned in to give Brooke a friendly peck on the cheek."It's not like you two really need to get drunk tonight."he didn't see why both his girlfriend and Brooke loved going out to drink all the time. He was more like Nathan and preferred to stay in and have a good time in other ways.

"Oh Brooke's still planing on getting drunk."said Nathan as he came into the hallway."She already has it chilling."he wasn't sure what he had said earlier that had changed her mind. It was a bit of a shock to him when she said yes. He'd only been joking when he suggested they all stay in tonight, but when she said they could he jumped on it. He hated to be the rational one, but Brooke being Brooke he knew it had to be that way. They had to get up early the next morning and there was a better chance of that happening if they stayed at home.

"Good."said Sasha as she looped her arm through Brooke's and made her way into the kitchen."So why exactly did you cave Miss Pushover? I thought we had a deal. No matter what the boyfriends said we were going to go out and have a good time."

"I'm not a pushover you whore, and we can still have a good time. There is a ton of alcohol here. I just realized that I didn't want to get all dressed up tonight."said Brooke knowing her excuse was weak. Maybe she was getting soft in her old age, but Nathan's arguments actually made a lot of sense. She knew he would have gone with them if she really wanted to go out, but she changed her mind. They did need to get up early in the morning and she and Sasha could still have a great time here at the house.

Sasha rolled her eyes. It was funny. Brooke probably thought she was being convincing. She knew she would do anything for Nathan and vise versa. She was glad they had gotten together and seemed to be over all the awkwardness. She laughed to herself knowing she held some part of the reason the were together."So what are we drinking?"

Brooke smiled at the fact that Sasha dropped the staying home argument and was on board for a fun evening in."Anything you want. My parents have an extensive alcohol collection."

"Won't they notice if some is missing?"asked Josh as he and Nathan joined the girls. Brooke and his girlfriend were so much alike it was a bit scary. Never in a million years did he think they would hit it off the way they had.

Brooke shrugged."Maybe, but if they do I'll already be in Tree Hill so what can they do? Plus, I could always blame it on Nathan. They love him so it won't matter."

"You better not blame me."he mock glared at her as he walked over and pulled her into his arms from behind. He rested his hands around her tiny waist and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I'm just joking babe, chill out."Brooke turned her head slightly to face him. She gently blew on his face and laughed as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. She pulled out of his arms and walked closer to Sasha."So have you decided what we're starting off with?"

She nodded."Got any Cranberry juice?"

"You know it. Cranberry and Vodka?"she asked knowingly. Sasha nodded."Good choice."smiled Brooke as she opened the fridge. Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

Nathan crouched down in front of a sleeping Brooke. He smiled at the way she was slumped over the couch."Brooke, babe. It's time to wake up."said Nathan as he placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear."Brooke."he said a little more forcefully. She was still out of it. 

Brooke stirred this time before slowly opening her eyes."It's too early Nathan."she groaned as his body shifted to the right and the sunlight peered into her tired eyes through the living room window. She quickly shut them to try and drown out the horrible sun rays."The room is spinning. Make it stop."she whined. It was mornings like this that made her wonder why she enjoyed drinking so much. It was mornings like this that made her swear to herself and all those around that she was going to quit drinking. Feeling the way she did wasn't really worth all this.

Nathan let out a small laugh."We told you not to drink so much."he'd warned her not to take those last shots of Tequila with Sasha. There was no doubt in his mind that after last night Brooke would be out of it this morning.

"Well since when do we listen to you?"yelled Sasha from the other couch. She too was majorly hungover and pissed to have been awoken by her boyfriend.

"Well maybe you both should start now."laughed Josh as he watched both girls thrown about on their prospective couches. It was actually quite funny seeing how last night they both swore this wasn't going to happen.

"Shut up Josh. You're just pissing me more off."shouted Sasha as she tried to sit up. She took a deep breath as she looked over at Brooke. That was a mistake."I don't recommend you getting up B. My head is killing me."she warned.

"Well too bad. She has to get up. We need to get going."said Nathan as he tried to get her to sit upright. It wasn't an easy task.

"Can't we just leave tomorrow?"she asked as she tried to turn away from him. She was stopped by Nathan's hands holding her in place by her waist."Let go Nathan."she squirmed to get free, but quickly stopped feeling a bit nauseous.

"No Brooke."said Nathan as he rested his hand on her belly now that she'd stopped trying to break free of him." We need to get going. We could stay longer if we didn't have to drive all the way back to Tree Hill, but you insist on bringing your car with us."said Nathan rolling his eyes. He really didn't mind having to drive. He was looking forward to it even. It would give them a few more days alone together before everything Tree Hill would come crashing down on them. It was nice to be able to get away from it all and just be with Brooke, but that couldn't last forever. They'd be back in Tree Hill in no time and not everyone would welcome them as a couple with open arms.

Brooke finally opened her eyes. He was always ragging on her wanting to drive, well in her case ride back to Tree Hill. He was the one that was going to be doing the driving."That's my car and it's new. I want it with me. You love it just as much as I do and it's not like I'm gonna be the one to drive it. It'll be you so just shut up."she knew that was the truth. The car was hers and yet she had barely driven it at all, not that she was complaining. Driving was fun, but being driven to and from somewhere was funner.

"My point exactly. I'll be the one driving it so why do you need it? It'll be a lot quicker if we go home on a plane."he continued knowing this would upset her and make her get up. It was fun seeing her all pissy. He loved the way she scrunched up her nose and how her eyes got all small when she was trying to act mad at him.

"We're taking my damn car and that's all to it."she scowled at him.

"Okay."said Nathan as he raised his hands in the air. He'd gotten the reaction out of her that he wanted. She was in her fiery mood."Then I suggest you get up now because we're leaving."he smirked.

Sasha reluctantly lifted herself up off the couch and walked over to Brooke."Give me your hand girly. I'll help you up and then we'll go upstairs and bring your stuff down."she held out her hand in front of her.

Brooke dejectedly placed her hand in Sasha's and pouted. She knew they really had to leave. Dan was expecting Nathan home and they were taking the long way home, in her car. Still holding Sasha's hand she stood in front of Nathan."Fine. I'm up, but once I get in that car you better not bother me."she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Just go."laughed Nathan. She looked so cute trying to look mad while her eyes were droopy and with one hand holding onto her stomach."I'm gonna start putting things in the car."he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead once she caved and gave him a small smile before he backed up and started to follow Josh, who had already made his way to the door. He'd never known a girl who could drive him so crazy one minute and then make him so happy the next with just one lopsided smile.

Brooke pulled Nathan back to her by clutching onto the front of his shirt. She lifted herself up on her tip toes and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips before dragging Sasha up to her room."I really don't want to go."she whined.

Sasha rolled her eyes at Brooke's comment."Please, don't even try and pull that. You and I both know you can't wait to get home. You were dreading the thought of staying here without Nathan."

Brooke nodded knowingly."I know that, but still. I never thought I'd feel this way about leaving California. I swear I didn't even want to come out here in the first place."

"I feel the same way. It's not so much California, the state as it was the company we were keeping."Brooke nodded in agreement."So anyways it's happening whether we like it or not so lets just get started. All your stuff is packed, we just need to haul it downstairs. The guys will take it to the car."explained Sasha once again taking charge of the situation. If she left things to Brooke they would never get done.

Brooke quickly changed into a pair of matching sweats and she and Sasha lugged everything she was able to fit into her suit cases down the stairs. They watched the guys load everything into the car as they sat on the steps of the house. She was still severely hungover, that mixed in with the fact that they were actually leaving put her in a slump and there was no way she was helping with her bags.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to stay together last night?"asked Brooke as she turned to her friend.

Sasha shrugged."Both of ours, I guess. I think somewhere in the middle of our drunken stupor we decided that spending the night together was a good idea."she laughed. They really weren't using their heads last night.

"Yeah, well we were wrong. Did it even enter into our minds that this way we would have to say goodbye in person?"she asked not only Sasha but herself as well." I honestly think I'm gonna cry."pouted Brooke as she felt her eyes well up with tears. She really hated how girly she was sometimes.

Sasha being the one that was supposed to be strong and confident rolled her eyes at Brooke's childishness. The eye rolling was in part to show Brooke she thought she was acting silly and the other reason was to try and blink back the tears she felt building up in her own eyes."I'm gonna miss you too girly, but like we already talked about we're gonna still see each other and talk all the time."she smiled wide."I swear you're gonna be sick of me in no time. I'm only appealing at first. Once you really get to know me it's all over then. You'll see Brookie."she laughed.

"I know. I'm being silly."said Brooke as she wiped at a few tears. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She was going back home, home with her boyfriend.

"Yes you are."said Sasha as she too wiped at a stray tear. There was no use trying to stop them now. Brooke had opened up her flood gates and she knew they weren't about to close any time soon. She looked over at the petite brunette in front of her and cursed her for making her cry. She already had the worlds worst headache and now she was crying which would end up making her already throbbing headache pound even more.

"Everything is in the car babe."said Nathan as he walked over to the girls. He took in the sight of the girls already in tears. This wasn't a surprise really. He knew these two were gonna react this way. They had really clicked and he was grateful for it. Sasha had brought a lot into Brooke's life while they were there. He knew that if Brooke hadn't had Sasha then she probably would have hated her time in California."Are you ready to go?"he asked as he stood in front of them.

Brooke shook her head adamantly."No, I don't want to go. I've changed my mind."she pouted. She knew they were leaving, but she wouldn't be her if she didn't stall as long as possible.

"Brooke."said Nathan calmly."I wish we could stay here as well. I'm not sure I'm ready to face the real world."he laughed slightly."We have to go though. We're already behind schedule and if there is one thing I don't want to have to deal with is a pissed off Dan."he shook his head at the thought.

She had to agree, Dan angry was no fun and Nathan shouldn't have to deal with that because she was being a cry baby."Fine."she stood up and pulled Sasha into a tight hug."I love you."she said with her eyes shut tight. It sucked leaving a friend.

Sasha smiled as she held onto Brooke."I love you too girly girl. I'll call you after a while to see where you're at."she released Brooke and pointed a finger at her."And no hanky panky while you're on the road."she laughed amused with herself.

Brooke playfully shoved her."Please like that is gonna happen. I'm so hungover the second my head hits the back of the seat I'm knocking out."she said as she took a step forward and grabbed Sasha's hand in her own."I'm glad I met you."she said confidently.

Sasha nodded adamantly."Me too. You were a surprise that I loved getting."she turned to Nathan."So thank you for introducing us."she smiled at him.

"No problem. I'm glad to have helped."

"You better take care of her Nathan because if I hear that you hurt her I'll be on the first plane over there. You hear me?"she gave him a stern look that left no room for questions.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."chuckled Nathan as he made his way over to Sasha and pulled her into a hug.

Sasha pulled away slightly to look at him."I mean it Nathan. Don't hurt her. I may not have known her that long, but I do know that she's been hurt enough by the people who claim to love her."

"I know."he agreed."You don't have to worry about Brooke though. I won't hurt her. I love her too much."he watched Sasha nod."Now you take care of Josh. That guy loves you like crazy."

"Will do."she smiled and walked over to her boyfriend.

Nathan pulled Brooke to him and kissed the side of her head. She looked sad to be leaving."You okay?"he whispered into her ear.

Brooke nodded."I'm fine. I want to go home with you."she held onto his waist as the walked over to Sasha and Josh."Well we're gonna go. Don't forget to call me in a while."

"I won't." Sasha reassured as she pulled Brooke into another hug."Now once you get into the car do as you said and go back to sleep. You look like crap."she laughed saucily.

"Thanks."said Brooke as she playfully swatted Sasha away."Bye Josh. Take care of Sasha."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. You be good Brooke. Tree Hill may be a little hick town, but I bet you and Nathan can still find ways to get into trouble."he said shaking his head. He could just see it.

"You know it."she laughed.

"You too Nate, take care."said Josh as he held out his fist.

"Will do. We'll see you guys around."said Nathan as he bumped fists with him."We're gonna go now."he laughed as Brooke pulled away from him for one final hug with Sasha. He held open the door as she detached herself from the blonde and walked back over to him. He closed the door behind her."You guys take care."he said as he opened his door and slipped into the car.

"Bye."shouted Sasha as their car drove away."I'm gonna miss them."she said as Josh nodded in agreement.

* * *

Brooke groaned as the car hit a bump causing her to wake up. She grabbed her head as the throbbing once again persisted. The after affects of drinking really were no fun and what was even worse was riding in a car afterward. The motions was nauseating. 

"Still have a headache babe?"asked Nathan taking his eyes off the road to look at her. He placed his right hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She nodded as she sat up straight."Yeah, just a slight one though. It's a lot better than before. Hang overs suck."she said as she laid back in her seat.

"Yeah they do. Which is why you shouldn't drink like that."he said sternly once again taking his eyes off the road to glance at her.

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to face him."That sounds funny coming from you."she smirked. "Weren't you the one that got suspended from school for drinking in class?"she asked knowingly.

Nathan shook his head at the thought. He couldn't believe he had acted so stupid back then."I was being stupid then. You won't catch me doing that again."he reassured.

"Yeah, well I was just having some fun last night. You remember what fun is right?"she smiled as she used her bare foot to nudge his leg.

"Yeah I do, but are you having _fun _right now?"he questioned with a light laugh.

"Oh just shut up."she said with a smile as she closed her eyes. He was no fun when he was right.

"There's a bottle of water and some aspirin on the floor by your feet."he said nodding in its direction.

Brooke bent down to retrieve the items."Where did these come from?"

"I stopped for gas while you were sleeping. I figured you'd need them once you woke up."

Brooke leaned over toward him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."Thank you for thinking of me. I love you."she gushed as she sat back down and popped open the aspirin bottle.

Nathan once again turned to her and smiled."I love you too babe. Now hurry and take those aspirins. I want you feeling better. It sucks driving while you sleep. I've been bored out of my mind."he shook his head. It really was no fun driving when you were practically alone.

"You should have woke me up Nathan. I'm sorry. Maybe I really shouldn't have drank so much last night."she conceded.

"Nah, it's cool. I know you needed your rest. There's also some junk food in the back."he used a hand to point to the bag that sat on the seat.

Brooke scrunched up her face and shook her head."I'm not hungry."she said as she turned her body to face his, now leaning against the car door."How long have we been on the road?"

Nathan saw Brooke leaning on the car door and removed one of his hands from the wheel to make sure the doors were locked."A few hours. We still have a long way to go though."

She nodded."Maybe this driving thing wasn't such a good idea after all. We could have just had it shipped to Tree Hill."she said with a slight shrug. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of that before.

"Too late for that now."he smiled." It's fine. I don't mind driving. I just love giving you a hard time."

Brooke scoffed."Thanks."she said sarcastically as she watched the road in front of them. They sat in silence for a while before it became too much for her and she became bored."Okay, so what are we supposed to do in here?" she questioned hoping Nathan would have a good answer for her or this was going to be a very long trip.

Nathan laughed. He knew it wouldn't take Brooke long before she became bored and whined throughout the rest of the ride."We do this."he said not taking his eyes off the road.

"This?"she said while throwing her hands up in the air."I'm supposed to just sit here and watch the road for hours and hours on end?"

"Yep, that's what you're supposed to do."he heard her scoff."What is it you want to do Brooke? We're in a car."

"I don't know, something. I'm getting bored."

"You wanted us to drive."he reiterated.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you'd entertain me somehow."she said as if he should know what to do to make the ride bearable.

"What am I supposed to do to entertain you? I'm driving Brooke."he shook his head incredulously. Sometimes the brunette to his right was something else.

She shook her head. She knew she was acting crazy."Road trips suck."she huffed as she sunk back in her seat.

"Why don't you call Sasha or something?"he offered.

Brooke immediately perked up."You're brilliant."she said as she reached for her phone."I knew I kept you around for a reason Boyfriend."she quickly dialed the number. It rang three times before she answered."Why haven't you called me?"she demanded.

"Hi to you too Brooke."laughed Sasha."I figured you'd be sleeping so I waited."

"Yeah, well you figured wrong. I haven't slept a wink. I've been awake waiting for your call."she said with a smile.

"She's lying Sash. She just woke up."yelled Nathan. He shrugged when Brooke glared at him.

"Been waiting for my call, huh?"she laughed.

"Okay, maybe I did sleep for a while, but you still could have called."

"I was going to in a while. So what are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm bored out of my mind and Nathan isn't willing to entertain me."she whined.

Sasha laughed."I thought you would be. There isn't much to do in a car Brooke. Cut him some slack seeing how he's probably a bit preoccupied having to drive."she laughed.

"I know. I wish someone would have told me that road trips tend to be boring when there aren't a lot of people with you before we left."

"It's common sense B."

"Shut up."she yelled." So what are you and Josh doing?"she asked deciding to change the subject.

"Um...well actually we were just about to get into the shower."she let out.

"Together?"questioned Brooke as her voice rose in interest.

"Yes together."she laughed. She could practically see the smile forming on Brooke's lips as they spoke.

"You slut."she chuckled.

"You know it."

"Good for you. So when are you guys leaving anyways?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Well I guess I'll let you go so you can have hot,slippery, wet sex."she smirked into the phone.

"Umm, sounds good, doesn't it?"teased Sasha.

"Shut up."she laughed."I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Brookie."

"What's this about hot, slippery, wet sex?"asked Nathan as he took his eyes off the road for her answer.

"They were getting ready to take a shower together."

"Lucky Josh."he smiled turning back to the road.

"Yeah, they're having hot sex while we're stuck in this stupid boring car."she pouted.

"You know I could always pull over if you want."he shrugged nonchalantly as he began to slow the car for emphasis.

Brooke rolled her eyes."We are not having sex on the side of the road. Keep driving."

"Fine."he reapplied his foot to the gas."but you can't say I didn't try to entertain you."he turned to smile at her.

"Whatever you perv. Where did you say the food was?"

"Backseat."

Brooke slipped off her seatbelt and turned to the back to retrieve the junk food. She pulled the bag with her and sat in her seat."Ohh, yummy. Cupcakes are my favorite."she quickly tore open the package."When I was little Peyton and I used to always have contests to see who could peel off the white loops without breaking them. It was so much fun."she smiled at the memory.

"Who would win?"he asked curiously.

"Nobody. It's impossible."she jerked upright suddenly."That's what I could do?"she shouted.

"What?"

"Call Peyton. I'm bored again."she picked up her phone and dialed Peyton's number."Hey girly."said Brooke happily once the blonde answered.

"Uh, hey Brooke. You sound happy. What's up?"

"Nothing."said Brooke as she took a bite of her chocolate cupcake."Do you remember when we were little and we had those contests to see who could remove the swirly icing from the top of the cupcakes?"she laughed.

Peyton too laughed."God, I haven't thought about that in years. What made you think of it?"

"I'm eating one now. Nathan bought me some and I was telling him about it. I just felt the need to call you."she swallowed hesitantly. She really was trying, but even so it was still hard.

"I'm glad you did Brooke."said Peyton getting up from the table."So how is Nathan?"she asked taking a look back at the table she just vacated.

"I don't know. How you doing baby?"she asked him as she once again nudged his leg with her foot.

"What?"he asked confused.

"Peyton asked how you were?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess."

"He's fine Peyt."she rolled her eyes at his lack of detail.

"You just called Nathan baby."laughed Peyton shaking her head.

"Did it sound weird?"gushed Brooke with a slight giggle.

"A little, yeah. Does it feel weird to say it?"

"Not anymore. It used to though."answered Brooke happy to be able to talk about this with Peyton. Sure she had Sasha she could talk to, but it wasn't the same. Peyton had known them her entire life.

"I still can't believe you two are dating."

"Yeah, sometimes I can't either, but I'm happy we are."she smiled stealing a glance at him.

"Good for you Brooke."she took a deep breath loving that the conversation was going so well." So what are you two doing today?"

"Driving."she rolled her eyes." We're on our way home as we speak."

"Wow, already? I'm so glad."

"Yeah, but it'll take us a while to get there since Nathan is drive at a snails pace."she said raising her voice at the last part wanting to get a reaction out of him.

"I'm going the speed limit Brooke."he yelled back.

"Well if I were driving we'd already be in Tree Hill."she said snootily.

"Then by all means take over. You can drive."said Nathan looking at her.

Brooke gave him a stern look. Driving was the last thing she wanted to do. She still had a slight headache and flat out just didn't feel like it."You know, I would, but I'm busy talking to Peyton right now. Maybe later."she gave him a fake grin.

"Well then don't talk about my driving if you aren't willing to do anything about it."he smiled at her.

"Okay Nathan, whatever you say."

"You two sound so cute."cooed Peyton.

"What?"

"You and Nathan. It's cute to hear you two playfully arguing like that."

"Who said anything about this being playful?"she laughed."So what are you doing?"she'd had enough talking about her and Nathan.

"Umm...I'm at Karen's Cafe eating with Jake ...and Lucas."she paused slightly before adding Lucas not sure what Brooke's reaction would be.

Brooke swallowed upon hearing Lucas' name. She couldn't believe Jake didn't have a problem with Lucas, that he could be eating with both of them as if nothing happened, as if not too long ago they hadn't screwed each others brains out.

"Are you still there?"Peyton asked nervously.

"Yeah."she simply stated.

"Don't be mad. Jake and I were here when Lucas showed up and since he and Jake are still friends Jake asked him to join us."she explained.

"I'm not mad. I just can't believe Jake is okay with everything that happened."she shook her head at the conversation that was taking place.

"Sometimes I can't either, but it just goes to show what an amazing guy he is, you know?"

"Yeah, it does. Jake is a good guy so don't hurt him again Peyton."

"I'm not. I love him Brooke. I wish with everything in me that that night with Lucas never happened, but it did and now I have to live with the fallout. I'm just glad you and Jake don't completely hate me."

"Yeah."she whispered."Have you said anything to Jake about me and Nathan?"she questioned desperately wanting to change the subject before things were said that couldn't be taken back.

"No, I said I wouldn't tell anyone and I meant it."

Brooke smiled."I know, but I got to thinking and you should tell him. I mean since you already know we don't have to hide it from you and if we're around you Jake is bound to be as well so it makes perfect sense that he knows. Just tell him not to say anything to anyone. I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet."

"Okay. When do you think you'll get here?"

"Two or three days I guess, depending on if we stop."

"Well don't stop. I can't wait for you to get home."

"I can't wait either. I am never going on a road trip again."

"It's boring?"

"Boring isn't even the word Peyt."

"Can I call you back in a while Brooke? Jake keeps eying me."

"Oh, yeah, right you're eating. Sure call me when ever. If not I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. Bye Brooke."she hung up the phone and made her way back to the table."Sorry guys, that was Brooke and we just got to talking and I forgot where I was."she apologized.

"She talks to you?"asked Lucas."She forgave you?"he questioned.

Peyton shrugged."I'm not exactly sure. I mean yeah we talk, but I don't think she's forgiven me exactly. We still have a long way to go."

Lucas nodded."I wish she would just talk to me. did you know she blocked me from calling her."

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"Do you think you could maybe talk to her for me, tell her I'm sorry. Try to get her to talk to me."he pleaded.

She shook her head."No. I just got her talking to me. I don't want to sound selfish, but I'm not about to mess that up for you or anyone. I'm sorry."she looked down.

Lucas nodded in understanding. He couldn't be angry at her. If their positions were reversed he'd do the same thing. Brooke was that important to him. He wouldn't risk upsetting her for anyone."That's fine. I'm sorry for even asking."

"So what did she want anyways?"asked Jake deciding to make things a little less awkward.

Peyton smiled."She was bored. She's in the car driving back right now."

"She's coming home already?"asked Jake.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take her a few days to get here because she's driving."

"Why is she driving?"

"Because her parents bought her a new car and she wants to have it here."

"She's crazy."laughed Lucas."She's literally driving across the US for a car when she already has one parked at my house."he shook his head at the thought. It sounded just like Brooke to do something crazy like that.

"Yep, that's how much she loves her new car."

"I bet she's bored."added Jake.

"She is, that's why she called. I just can't wait until she gets here. I miss her so much."said Peyton as she looked at her phone.

"Me too."said Lucas. He'd been counting down the days until she'd come home. He knew she'd have to talk to him then. There was no way she'd be able to ignore him seeing how they lived together.

* * *

"We're finally here."said Brooke as she dropped her bag on the floor inside Nathan's apartment. She was glad to finally be out of that damn car. After all the hours spent in her new car she never wanted to drive the thing again. 

"Yep, home sweet home."said Nathan as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt good to be out of the car. It felt even better to wrap his arms around the girl in front of him.

"I didn't realize how much I missed Tree Hill until now."said Brooke as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

"It's weird, but I kinda missed it too. I mean I know I didn't leave anything here really, but still."he said once they pulled apart.

"I know I put up a fight about not wanting to come back, but I'm glad we're here and I'm glad I have you with me."she smiled.

"I feel the same baby."he pulled out of her grasp and looked around."It's early. What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing. I'm so tired. Being in that car for hours non stop is so tiring. I'm completely drained."she let out a heavy sigh.

"I feel the same. Lets just stay here and rest."he offered up.

"Yeah, we'll let everyone know we're here tomorrow."said Brooke as she picked up her bag and made her way into the bedroom."Umm...Nathan?"she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Where is the bed?"she turned to look at him as he walked through the bedroom door.

Nathan stood in the doorway."I forgot."he scratched his head." Everything is at my parents house. We moved it back before I left."

Brooke nodded as she continued to look around." I could totally sleep on the floor, but there isn't even a TV here."she shook her head." We can't stay here. I'll be just as bored as I was in the car. We have to go somewhere, do something. You've been with me when I'm bored and so you know it's not good."

Nathan scoffed."Trust me I know."he nodded in agreement."But go where exactly? My parents house?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders."Why not? They're gonna find out about us anyways.We can't stay here."she said as she looked in the closet."You don't even have any blankets here. What are we supposed to sleep on?"

"They are never gonna let my girlfriend stay with me there."there was just no way Dan would agree to it.

"Why not? They know you were married, which means they know you've had sex."she said incredulously." Look I'm not suggesting we stay the night there. I'm just saying lets go pick up some of your stuff. Like a TV and some covers. We need something to sleep on."

Nathan nodded."Yeah, okay. Lets go do that. I already know Dan is gonna be pissed that I'm once again moving out. Hopefully he doesn't hold that against us and lets us get my stuff or else we'll be sleeping in your car."

"Nathan you're an adult now. He can't say anything to you if you want to live on your own."

"You and I both know none of that matters to Dan. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted me to live at home."

"Just don't let him get to you Nate. Stand your ground so we can get a TV and a blanket."she smiled.

Nathan let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder."Come on, lets go."he pulled her out of the room and out of the apartment.

* * *

Nathan used his key to let himself into the house. He raised a finger to his mouth and motioned Brooke to be quiet. They had been laughing and talking outside. He didn't want his parents to know they were even there. Brooke called it "Operation get the stuff" and found it hilarious. So that's where he was now, asking her to be quiet. He watched Brooke clasp a hand over her mouth and he grabbed Brooke's other hand and pulled her up the stairs toward his room. 

"Is that you Nathan?"called out Dan making his way out of his study. He hoped Nathan had finally gotten home. He didn't see the appeal of driving back. He just wanted his son to get home and help him with the dealership.

"Damn it."Nathan cursed under his breath. He cleared his throat before calling out to his father."Yeah it's me dad."he stopped in his tracks once he stood in front of his father.

Dan nodded and let a brief smile escape his lips when his eyes fell on Brooke standing beside his son."And I see you're here as well Ms. Davis. I wasn't sure if your mother was pulling my leg, but I guess not because here you stand hand in hand with my son."chuckled Dan. He'd gotten a call about a week or so back from Brooke's mother gushing about how great it was that their children were finally together. He'd thought she had the wrong kid and was actually talking about Lucas because last he'd heard they were the ones into each other. Nathan and Brooke hardly talked at all.

"My mother called you?"she asked incredulously shaking her head."Unbelievable."she muttered. She didn't know why she was surprised really. This had her mother written all over. With the way her mother was so happy she should have known her first phone call would be to Dan himself.

Dan chuckled at the annoyance written all over the young girl's face."Yes, she couldn't wait to share the news about you two. She's ecstatic that you have Nathan here to take care of you."

Brooke's eyes widened a bit at hearing what Dan said."She's happy that I have Nathan here to take care of me?"she repeated."What? Does she think I'm six? I don't need anyone to take care of me."she huffed. All the progress she'd made with her mother while they were in California just flew out the window with that comment.

Dan smiled as he watched the young brunette seethe. He held up his hands."I don't know anything about your mother Brooke. I just want you both to know that I completely agree with her. I think this is a good thing. To be perfectly honest I've wanted you two to get together for a long while now. This is how it's supposed to be. You two are one in the same."smiled Dan as the two teens looked at him sheepishly.

"Um, thanks I guess."said Nathan unsure of what he was supposed to say. _Was what Dan just said a compliment?_

Dan nodded to his son before turning to look at his sons girlfriend."So what are you two love birds plans for the evening?"asked Dan as he clasped his hands together.

"We're just here to pick up a few of my things."spit out Nathan seeing that it was better to just get everything out in the open. Dan was going to be pissed, but maybe, just maybe he would control himself a little with Brooke standing there.

"A few of your things? What are you talking about?"questioned Dan confused.

"We're gonna stay at the apartment, but we moved everything out before I left so we need a few things to get us through the night."

"Why do you need to get through the night over at the apartment? You moved back home Nathan."Dan stated adamantly.

Nathan took a deep breath before answering."I know, but I think I'm gonna move back. Brooke's gonna stay with me for a while."he wasn't sure why he was so nervous about telling Dan he was moving out once again. It wasn't like Dan had a say in anything he did anymore.

"You're gonna live together?"Dan questioned with his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. His son was moving his new girlfriend into his apartment that his wife had just moved out of? That sounded a little crazy, yes even to him.

"No, we're not going to live together exactly. She's just gonna stay there with me until we find her a place to stay. Her parents are gonna pay for an apartment for her."Nathan offered up.

Dan turned to Brooke."Well that sounds nice. Your parents seem to really care."

Brooke smiled."Yeah they do."it was true, her parents had come through for her a lot with the whole apartment thing and sending her money. If it wasn't for them she didn't know what she'd be doing right now. So she figured she'd have to put up with her mother's insane behavior and slippery tongue. It was the least she could do.

"Well will you be coming back home once Brooke finds a place son?"Dan asked hopefully. He really wanted Nathan back home so they could work on their family.

Nathan shook his head."No, I think I'll just stay in the apartment. I don't see any reason to move out a second time."

"I wish you would Nathan."

"Dan I already made my decision. I'm moving back."stated Nathan with no room for debate.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No."he simply stated. There was no need for anything else.

"Okay, then."said Dan not wanting to alienate his son any further. He'd just gotten him back. He didn't want to ruin things."I guess that's that then. You're gonna do what you want whether I like it or not."He didn't agree with any of this, but he was going to have to deal with it. Dan swallowed before he continued."What is it you're planning to take tonight?"

"A few blankets to sleep on and a TV maybe. Brooke says she needs a TV or she'll be bored."chuckled Nathan. He wasn't sure about how Dan had taken the news, but if Dan was going with it then so was he.

Dan let out a small chuckle of his own. It was nice to see Nathan light up when he talked about Brooke. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen his son like this. There had been Haley, but he was so against them being married that he never paid much attention to Nathan when he spoke of her so he wasn't sure about that."I bet she does."he turned to Nathan."Look why don't you both just stay here tonight? We can have your stuff moved back tomorrow. I don't want either of you sleeping on the floor Nathan."the thought was absurd to him. Only dogs slept on the floor.

Nathan looked at his father, looking to see what he was up to, but all he saw in his eyes was concern."I don't know dad."he couldn't see what the strings attached could be, but he still felt cautious.

Brooke placed a hand on Nathan's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze."No, we can totally stay here tonight Mr, Scott. I really didn't feel like sleeping on the floor anyways. This seems like the better solution."she smiled.

"Yes I figured as much."smiled Dan Dan." You're far too good to be sleeping on the floor. I can't believe Nathan agreed to it."

Brooke smiled."It was just a thought."she said with a shrug."Well I'm gonna go up to his room and rest. I'm kinda tired from the drive."

Dan nodded."His room is the first one..."

"On the right."she finished."I know which room is his."she smiled.

"Alright then."said Dan."You go get rested. I'll call you down later for dinner."

"Thanks Dan."she said as she turned to Nathan."You coming?"she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second. I'm just gonna talk to Dan for a minute."he said.

Brooke nodded and leaned in to give him a quick kiss before turning to the stairs and making her way up to the room.

Nathan waited until Brooke was out of sight before he turned to Dan."What are you trying to pull?"there had to be some reason he was being so compliant.

Dan looked at him with creased eyebrows."What are you talking about son? I'm not trying to pull anything."he assured.

"You never give in that easily. What are you planning?"It was true too. Dan had never just said okay to something he was against and there was no doubt in his mind Dan was against him not living at home.

"I'm not planning anything."he watched Nathan look at him skeptically. He took a deep breath."I can understand your not trusting me, but I honestly don't have anything up my sleeve. The fire at the dealership put a lot in perspective for me. I could have been there. I would have been, but your mother called me home. I owe her my life. I am trying to be a better husband and father. I just want you to be happy and I can see Ms. Davis makes you happy. I just got you back. I'm not about to do anything to push you away. If you want to move back to your apartment then fine, you do that. I just hope you still come and visit us on a regular basis. You're mother would be devastate otherwise."he stated.

Nathan once again looked into his eyes to see what he was hiding, but saw nothing_. Was it possible that Dan didn't have an ulterior motive for not fighting him?"_Thanks dad, I guess."he said still not sure.

"Anything you need all you have to do is ask and I'll continue to pay for the apartment."

Nathan shook his head."I can't let you do that Dan. I'll get a job."this was becoming too much. Nice Dan should only be taken in small doses.

"Nathan I want you to concentrate on your basketball right now. You're about to start your senior year of high school and scouts are gonna be flocking to you. You need to spend all your free time practicing not working. I want you to get into Duke. If once you make it big you want to pay me back then fine, I won't stop you, but right now basketball should be your number one priority."said Dan sternly. There was no room for discussion on this. He felt strongly about this.

Nathan nodded in agreement,"Okay, maybe you're right. I should be thinking more about basketball. Thank you dad."

"No problem. Now go on upstairs to that new girlfriend of yours. I bet she's getting lonely."he gave his son a playful smirk.

Nathan nodded."Thanks again dad. I really appreciate everything."

"That's all I ask of you."he patted Nathan on the back before making his way back into his study.

* * *

"So tonight wasn't too bad."said Brooke as she stepped out of her shoes."What's gotten into Dan? He seems like a totally different person. It kinda creeped me out."she laughed. 

"I know. He says the fire put a lot of things into perspective. Family comes first now."he rolled his eyes. Saying it out loud just didn't sound right." That's what we were talking about earlier when I stayed down there. I told him I knew he had to be pulling something, but he wasn't. He genuinely means everything he's saying. He's okay with me moving out and he's even gonna pay for the apartment."he still couldn't believe it. This wasn't the Dan he left when he went to California.

Brooke turned to face him."Are you serious? He said that? Wow, that's great. This new Dan might just be the thing you need."she smiled.

"Yeah, I tried to tell him no, that I'd get a job, but he wouldn't hear it. He says with us starting senior year I need to spend all my free time on basketball not a job."

Brooke nodded in agreement."You know, I never thought I'd say this, but Dan's right. Senior year is gonna be a big deal for you. There will be scouts watching you Nathan. Getting into Duke on a full scholarship should be your main focus. Listen to Dan and take him up on his offer. He's still your father no matter what. If he wants to help you achieve your goal buy paying your rent then let him."

"I know he's right, that's why I said okay, but basketball isn't going to be my main focus."he said walking over to her and clasping his hands with hers." You're gonna be my main focus this year."he said looking into her eyes.

"Nathan stop."said Brooke trying hard to fight off the light blush that crept up on her cheeks. This still felt new to her, Nathan saying all these sweet things put butterflies in her stomach.

Nathan pulled her to him fully."Stop what? I'm serious. I love you Brooke. This is gonna be a good year for the both of us. I can feel it."he dipped his head low and captured her lips in a small breath taking kiss.

Brooke let out a content sigh as she pulled away."I love you too, but seriously basketball needs to be your priority right now. It's the key to your future. Don't worry though because I'll be right there on the sidelines wearing my itty bitty skirt cheering you on."she smirked.

Nathan slowly breathed in thinking of just that."I'm glad. It'll feel good knowing I have my very own personal cheerleader."he said as he threw himself down on the bed. He raised his hand for Brooke to take. Once she obliged and placed her hand in his he pulled her down with him and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a small kiss to the side of her neck before resting his head on his pillow.

Brooke placed her arms over his which rested across her waist and gave them both a gentle squeeze."This feels so good. I love being in your arms."she sighed relaxed.

Nathan nodded against her."Good. I love you being in my arms."they laid there in silence for a few moments before he spoke again."Are you ready for people to know about us?"he wasn't sure he should even be asking her this right now, but it was something that was weighing heavily on him. And no matter how this conversation was gonna end, he needed to know where her head was.

Brooke stiffened at his question. _How was she supposed to answer that question without seeming like the worst girlfriend ever because the answer was still the same? _No she wasn't ready for everyone to know. She turned from her position on the bed to face him and placed both her hands on his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, needing him to understand. With one last deep breath she spoke."I love you Nathan, I do and I don't want you to think that because I don't want people to know about us that it means that I'm ashamed to be with you or anything. I just know that people here are closed minded. They are gonna have opinions about us and they're not going to be good ones. I just don't want outsiders to ruin us, not yet."she wasn't sure how he'd take what she said, but it was the truth. People in Tree Hill could be cruel. She could just hear the names people would use to describe her. _Slut. Whore. Homewrecker. _Though none of those were true and Haley had been the one to leave Nathan it wouldn't matter to these people. It wouldn't matter to Lucas or Haley.

Nathan shook his head adamantly."They won't Brooke. I don't want to hide anymore. We're home now. I still want to be able to hold you when we go out. I still want to be able to kiss you out in public. We're gonna be starting school soon. I want to walk you to class holding your hand. I know it sounds silly, but I want to do all the little things boyfriends are supposed to do."he stated firmly.

Brooke let out a sigh."I want all of that too. I just know people are gonna see me as this awful person for being with my friends husband."

"I'm not with Haley anymore Brooke and who care what everyone thinks? We know what we're doing. It shouldn't matter what people think."

"I know that Nathan, I do, but the fact that it shouldn't matter doesn't change the fact that it does. Nobody wants people to look at them and see some homewrecker."she blinked back a few tears. She was getting everything out in the open and no matter how horrible it was it felt refreshing at the same time.

Nathan closed his eyes at her words. He couldn't believe that that was what was going on in her head, that that was what she was afraid of. He wrapped his arms around her tight."That's not what you are Brooke. Haley and I were over way before anything started with us. She left me remember?"

"I know that, but still...I just need some time before we go public. Please."she pleaded hoping he'd understand."I mean it's not like we're really hiding it exactly, people know about us. Peyton and Jake know and now your dad knows."she reasoned.

"I don't want to hide Brooke. You need to figure out a way to tell Lucas."said Nathan knowing the real reason for her wanting to keep them a secret. He knew the other fears were also true, but the one main one was Lucas.

Brooke scrunched up her nose and scoffed."What? No, this has nothing to do with Lucas."she lied. That was part of the reason she wanted to wait. It wasn't because she still had feelings for him, it was just that she knew he would look down at her just as others would. No matter how much she hated him right now his opinion still mattered to her. She knew he'd think badly of her for being with his brother. With all the millions of guys out there she had to pick his brother.

"If you say so Brooke."he said turning to lie on his back. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about all they talked about.

"Don't be mad at me Nathan."she pleaded. This was what she dreaded, his reaction to this. She didn't want to fight with him, not about this.

Nathan shook his head still looking up."I'm not mad Brooke. I just want you to think about what I said. We aren't doing anything wrong and we shouldn't have to hide the fact that we're together."he wished that she would just see that.

Brooke nodded. She knew he was right and had every reason to be upset about this."I will. I promise. I love you."she said as she leaned over and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest."I'm so tired."she whispered.

"Then sleep baby."he gave her a quick kiss on the head before leaning over and turning off the lamp. He looked down at the resting girl in his arms and hoped that nothing would change with them now that they were home. He never thought that he would feel this way about a girl after Haley, but here he was completely in love with Brooke Davis, of all people, hoping that this feeling wouldn't go away and that she felt the same way about him.


	15. Put First

_I just want to say a few words. I have this friend, her name is Jess. She is such a wonderful person. She writes a story called A Woman's Worth, which is so awesome. It's a BL story which I love more than anything. Her writing is truly on another level, one I wish to someday be at. Anyways if you haven't read her story then you are crazy and you should definitely check it out. You'll be sorry if you don't, trust me when I say that. One more time it's called A Woman's Worth, Read it!!! One last thing, Elena you are the best. I couldn't do this without you and not have it be crap. Love ya. Now on with this chapter. lol_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Put First_**

"You know, you live a very boring life P. Sawyer."said Brooke once she let herself into the girl she once considered to be her best friends house. They were trying to work everything out, but nothing would ever be as it once was."I swear this was the very thing I left you doing three months ago."she said with a smile as she watched Peyton look up from her sketch pad.

Peyton turned her head quickly once she heard her best friends voice. Brooke was really back, wise cracks and all. She quickly stood up from her chair, pad long forgotten and rushed over to pull Brooke into a tight embrace."Oh my god, you're here."she squealed as she held onto her friend."I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow."

Brooke pulled out of their hug and smiled."Well that was the plan, but Nathan and I decided to skip the last stop and take turns driving through the night. We actually got in yesterday afternoon."she she said as she took a seat on the vacant bed.

"Yesterday? Why didn't you call me? We could have done something."she pouted. She thought that things were going well with the two of them, but maybe they weren't if she hadn't even bothered to call her.

Brooke took in the look of her friend and let out a small laugh."We thought about it, but decided we wanted to spend some time alone together first before getting thrown back into the swing of things."

Peyton nodded in understanding."Well I guess I can understand that."as weird as it was to think about Brooke dating Nathan she could already tell the difference in her best friend. She seem genuinely happy and after everything that had happened she deserved it."I bet you two had a fun night."she wriggled her eyes suggestively.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yeah it would have been, but our night together alone turned into our night together alone with Dan."she announced eyes wide.

Peyton snorted."Dan?"she questioned."How did Dan get thrown into the mix?"

"Well all Nate's stuff is back at his parents house so we tried to sneak in and get it, but Dan being the evil villain he is with his super powers caught us and in turn talked us into staying the night."

Peyton shook her head and laughed."It must have sucked to be you last night. What did Dan say about the two of you being together?"if it was one thing she knew it was that Dan wanted Nathan to be single to focus solely on basketball. If Nathan was now with Tree Hill's biggest distraction Dan must have blown a fuse.

Brooke shrugged."He was surprisingly happy. I mean I'm not sure how he initially took the news, but last night he said he was happy for us."she said with a slight smile not really sure if she should trust Dan and his reaction.

"Initially? What does that mean?"asked Peyton a little confused.

"Yeah, well apparently my mother called him the second she left California to tell him the oh so good news."she rolled her eyes at the memory. Her mother truly was something else.

Peyton nodded with a smile."Ahh, sounds just like your mom."she laughed.

"It really does."said Brooke with a slight shake of the head."I don't know why I was so surprised when I heard it. That is so something my mom would do."

"So then things are good with all of you?"

Brooke nodded."Things are really great. With Dan not being an obstacle Nathan and I can focus on us and making us work. I swear I don't know what I would have done if Dan hated me like he hated Haley. He made their lives a living hell. You remember everything both Dan and Deb put her through."

Peyton nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. The time right after they had gotten married had been a really stressful time for Haley."I know. I felt so bad for them."said Peyton looking down.

"Yeah well I did too at first, but not anymore. I mean what's the point? It's not like Haley feels anything remotely close to sorry for what she's done. She didn't feel bad about leaving her husband alone and sending him annulment papers without so much as a phone call explaining things. I refuse to even think about her right now."said Brooke sounding a little more bitter than she intended. Being this way, thinking of Haley as this horrible selfish person helped her, it helped her to not feel so guilty about being with Nathan now. This way it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong.

Peyton looked over at her oddly. Brooke had never spoken this way about Haley."I know, you're right. What happened with all that anyways?"she never did understand what happened with Nathan and Haley. She knew they were having problems with her going with Chris. Then one day she hears from Brooke they weren't married anymore and that she in fact is dating the guy. It hadn't really made any sense, but hadn't questioned it until now.

"Nothing happened except Haley is so selfish she didn't think about hurting Nathan the way she did. When Luke and I went to see her she was all cozy with Keller. I just didn't think that meant she was going to give up on her marriage. She never even called him to tell him about it. He just found the papers signed in his mailbox one day and the rest is history. Can you believe that? It's inconceivable to me how a person who claims to love you can hurt you like that."she said getting a little worked up knowing that that not only applied to Nathan and Haley, but also herself and cheating duo.

Peyton looked down as she took in Brooke's words. She wasn't dumb she knew Brooke was talking about her and Lucas as well. There was nothing she could say that would justify what they did so she decided not to bring it up. It would only lead to a bigger rift between the two then there already was."Yeah."she whispered to her friend. "It's weird because I never thought that they would break up. It's all bit surreal."Peyton shook her head. Things had really changed within their group in such a short time.

Brooke rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to be talking about. Having to hear Peyton go on and on about how she thought Nathan and Haley would survive anything was too much. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about all this. Haley was a huge part of Nathan's past she just didn't need to be reminded of it."Umm... can we please change the subject. I really don't care to be talking about my boyfriend and his ex wife."she gave a fake smile hoping Peyton would leave things alone.

Peyton cringed inwardly. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She shouldn't have even brought up Nathan and Haley, let alone told her best friend she thought they would withstand anything. Of course that would be a subject Brooke would want to stay away from."I'm sorry sweetie. I'm an idiot."she cleared her throat and Brooke gave her a tight smile." So how are things with you and Nathan?"she knew changing the subject to Brooke's favorite subject_ her_ would make up for her sticking her foot in her mouth.

Brooke smiled at the fact that Peyton knew her so well. Of course she loved talking about herself, add her new boyfriend into the mix and it was heaven on earth."We're okay most of the time. I really love him Peyton. which is something I didn't think was possible."she said not fully meeting Peyton's eyes.

"Why wouldn't you think it possible?" questioned Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes knowing the conversation was going to take on an awkward feel."Because of Lucas. You know he's the only guy I ever had real feelings for and you know how that turned out."she gave Peyton an icy cold stare before adding."both times."

Peyton took a deep breath as she looked down ashamed with herself as she heard Brooke talk in the vulnerable tone she did when she was being completely honest."Brooke..."she started, but was immediately cut off.

Brooke shook her head."Don't Peyton. I don't want to hear how sorry you are, that's not why I brought it up. It's just that I had to give up one relationship where the guy was hung up on another girl who was important to him and his past and I up and trade that in for another guy with the same baggage. Am I as stupid as I feel?"she looked up at her friend knowing they were taking a step in the right direction seeing how she was being completely open right now.

Peyton shook her head adamantly."You're not stupid Brooke."she looked up at the ceiling and sighed."God Brooke you will never know how sorry I am for what I did to you, but your situation with Nathan is completely different. He and Haley are over. She doesn't even live here anymore. You don't have to worry about her getting involved with Nathan. Nate's a good guy. He knows how it feels to be hurt like this so I doubt he would ever hurt anyone especially you that way. You should trust him."she smiled hoping to get through to the confused girl in front of her.

Brooke took a deep breath."That's not it Peyt. I do trust Nathan. He was there for me this summer when I never thought I'd be able to forgive you, when I thought everything I'd known was gone. I know he wouldn't hurt me...it's just that."she paused not sure she wanted to continue.

"It's just that what?"pushed Peyton knowing Brooke needed to get out all her insecurities to be able to move on with her relationship freely."You can talk to me Brooke. I won't judge."

Brooke sighed."It's just that I feel so guilty and I know Nathan senses it. I know he doesn't like it and I'm afraid my behavior is gonna ruin us. I guess I'm just looking for reasons to justify our relationship not working out. That way when it does blow up it isn't my fault."she said sadly.

"Brooke you're talking as if you're just waiting for everything to end. Is that what you're doing? Waiting for your relationship to fail? I thought you really wanted to be with Nathan."

"I do want to be with him Peyt."cut in Brooke.

"Then what is the big deal?"she questioned. She wasn't sure what was the big deal, why Brooke was looking for problems where there weren't any.

"I already told you what the problem is."she shouted unnecessarily."For someone who is acting as if they want to listen you sure aren't doing a good job of it. I feel so guilty for dating my ex boyfriends brother and my friends ex husband. Nathan senses how I feel and I know he doesn't like it. He wants to tell everyone who will listen that we are together, but I keep telling him no. Then that makes him think it's because of Lucas. He is so jealous right now and I hate it. I just know that my behavior is gonna end up pushing him away."she ranted loudly.

"Then don't let it."stated Peyton firmly.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yeah, like it's that easy." she whined.

"It is that easy Brooke."continued Peyton off the ever famous Brooke Davis eye roll. "You say you feel guilty for being with him, but there isn't a reason to Brooke. Lucas is his brother yes, but after everything that he has done to you you don't owe him anything, same goes with me, and Haley, it's like you said she's the one that left him and sent him the annulment papers without so much as a phone call. They are _over_. There is no need to feel guilty Brooke. You two love each other, you both are gonna have past relationships so what? You have told me over and over that you were jealous of the friendship Luke and I had so you know how being jealous feels. I know you wouldn't want to wish that feeling on the guy you love. If Nathan wants to let everyone know that you two are together than let him. I think it just proves how important you are to him."

Brooke closed her eyes and took in all that Peyton had to say. It all made sense and she knew it. All she had to do was let go of the guilt and be open about her relationship and Nathan would be happy. It all seemed so easy. She let out a deep breath and turned to her friend."You're right. If I don't want to sabotage my relationship I need to forget everything and be open. God I hate when you're right."she shouted through a laugh.

"Yeah, well I love it."smiled Peyton.

"I'm just worried I'll be a horrible girlfriend."said Brooke as Peyton's bedroom door opened.

"Girlfriend?"asked Jake as he let himself into the room."Who are you dating? Did you get back with Luke?"he questioned.

Brooke turned to Peyton."You didn't tell him?"she asked."I thought you were."

Peyton shook her head."It never came up. Sorry."

Jake looked between the two girls."Uh, why is it you two are acting strange. Who are you dating Brooke? A prince or something?"he laughed at the secrecy of it all.

"I wish."laughed Brooke.

"Well then?"he asked.

"Remember what we just talked about Brooke. Being open and honest to make him less insecure."said Peyton vaguely.

"Hey if it's some secret it's fine."said Jake holding up his hands.

"Nathan."said Brooke.

Jake's eyes furrowed."Did you just say Nathan? You're dating Nathan?"he asked confused.

Brooke nodded."Yeah we've been together for a few months now."said Brooke more confidently.

"What about Haley?"

"They aren't married anymore."chimed in Peyton knowing Brooke wouldn't want to talk about that again, not after they just stopped. The thing though was that that was gonna be a lot of peoples first response to the news. Nathan and Haley were in fact married so Brooke should prepare herself for that question.

Jake nodded."Well then good for you guys. Are you happy Brooke?"he turned to face her and took in her lopsided smile."I'll take that as a yes. Then that's great. I wish you both the best."

Brooke continued to smile at his reaction. It wasn't bad at all, he of course had asked about Haley, but that was to be expected. Maybe letting everyone know wasn't going to be as bad as she thought."Thanks Jake."

Peyton walked over to Jake and wrapped her arms around his waist. She loved that her boyfriend was such a great guy.

Jake turned to face Peyton and pulled her to him fully placing his lips over hers.

Brooke smiled at the two. Peyton looked happy _really_ happy. It was a plus that her happiness wasn't shared with Lucas. She might be over him, but the thought of having to see them together all lovey made her sick. She turned away from the pair as they continued to kiss."Well would you look at the time."she said loudly."I should get going if I want to get all my stuff out of Karen's before Lucas gets home."she made her way to the door.

Peyton tore herself away from Jake."Wait, if you're getting your stuff from Karen's then where are you gonna stay and don't say your car."she added.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled."No smart ass. I'm not gonna live in my car."

"Then where? You know you could always stay here with me."offered Peyton.

Brooke made a face and quickly shook her head at the idea. She didn't miss the hurt that crossed Peyton's face and she inwardly cursed herself for being so insensitive."Sorry, it's just that things aren't that great with us right now Peyt. I can't just forget about everything that happened. It just wouldn't be a good idea to live together when we can hardly stand each other."she tried to give a small smile.

Peyton nodded sadly. She knew Brooke was right, it just hurt hearing it put so blatantly."So then where you staying?"

Brooke looked around the room before answering."With Nathan."she waited for a response.

"Wow, moving in together already. Is that wise?"questioned Peyton."I don't think you've thought this out fully Brooke. Do you honestly want him to know that you snore like pig?"she smiled wanting Brooke to know she was joking.

"Ha ha Sawyer. I do not snore and Nathan stayed with me in California so it won't be a problem. Besides it's only temporarily anyways, until I find my own apartment."she informed the girl.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so."

"I do, but we'll talk more about this later. I really should get going to Karen's. I'm walking over so it's gonna take me some time."

"We'll take you."offered Jake already heading toward the door.

Brooke shook her head."No thank you. I want to walk. I need to think right now and Nathan will be picking me up later so I'll be fine."she made her way over to the door."You two kids have fun."she shouted as she made her way down the stairs."I'll call you later Peyt."she shouted.

"You better."was heard before Brooke closed the door behind her.

* * *

The path to the front door seemed longer than she remembered. Brooke looked at the house and sighed. This used to be the place she loved being, the place she never felt she had to knock. This was her home, but now the closer she got the more dread set in. She hated that this was the way things were now. 

Brooke looked around the driveway for Lucas' car. She didn't see it anywhere, but that didn't mean it couldn't be in the garage. When she called Karen earlier she informed her that Lucas would be away for a while, but she'd spent more time at Peyton's than she expected so he could have gotten home now. She looked at the house once more before pulling out her phone and dialing the number. She smiled as the desired person answered."Hey Karen it's Brooke. Is Lucas home?"she hated having to do this. She closed her eyes as she heard Karen sigh into the phone.

Karen closed her eyes as she heard the girl's question. She wasn't sure what was going on. The last she knew both Brooke and Lucas were getting along really well and now Brooke kept calling to make sure he wasn't in the house so she could pack her stuff."He's still out sweetie."

"Good."said Brooke as she continued the path to the door."Well I'm outside can you open the door please?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. I'll be right there."said Karen before she hung up and made her way to the door.

Brooke smiled up at Karen once she appeared at the door. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed Karen up until now. Karen was always the mother figure she always wished she had.

Karen held out her arms and pulled the younger brunette into a tight hug."It's so good to see you Brooke."whispered Karen.

"You too Karen. I missed you."replied Brooke as she pulled out of the embrace to look at the older woman.

"Come in sweetie, lets talk."smiled Karen as she pulled Brooke into the house.

"Yeah, okay."she said as she followed Karen into the living room and took a seat.

Karen cleared her throat."Now this might not be my place and you can tell me to mind my own business, but I have to ask."she said as she looked at the younger girl in front of her. Brooke nodded."What is going on with you and my boy? Why are you calling to make sure he isn't here before you come over? I thought things were good with the both of you before you left."she really was confused at the turn of events.

Brooke looked down as the older woman talked. She knew this was coming. There was no way Karen wouldn't want to try and fix things. It's just what she did."Umm...I really don't want to talk about it."she exhaled deeply."It'll just make me cry and I really don't feel like crying right now."she forced a small smile as she met Karen's eyes.

Karen took in the broken girl's appearance and nodded."Okay then I understand. I hope everything works out for the both of you."she watched the girl nod."So you're here to pack up your things?"

Brooke nodded once again glad for the change of subject."Yeah, I think it's for the best. We all need our space and I've imposed on you long enough Karen. I couldn't do it any longer."

Karen shook her head."That's nonsense. Having you here was never an imposition. I enjoyed your company. You're like the daughter I never had."

Brooke smiled at the kind words. Karen always made her feel good with words alone. She really did love this woman."Thanks Karen. I loved living here."

"Are you sure about moving Brooke? I know your parents are okay with you having your own place now, but are you sure it's the best thing?"

"It's something I have to do Karen. I can't stay here when Lucas and I aren't on speaking terms. It would be too hard." she swallowed.

Karen nodded in understanding."Okay, then, but where are you going to stay until you find a place?"

Brooke turned away from the concerned woman. _What was she supposed to say? How would Karen feel about her being with Nathan?_ She didn't really feel like finding out at the moment."I'm just gonna stay with a friend. They're actually gonna help me find an apartment."she smiled.

Karen nodded."Well it seems like you have it all planned out. I hope that just because you won't be living here you won't stop visiting me. I've gotten used to our talks."she said as she took the young girls hand in hers.

Brooke gave Karen's hand a squeeze."Me too Karen. I just want to thank you for everything you did for me this year. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you."she removed her hand from under Karen's and wrapped her arms around her for a tight embrace.

"You don't have to thank me Brooke. It was all my pleasure. Keeping you here made my son happy and in turn made me happy."

Brooke nodded as she pulled out of the hug."Thanks. I should really get packing though before Lucas gets back."she sighed tiredly as she stood up.

"Okay then, if I don't see you before you have to go please call me once you're settled where you'll be staying. You may not be living with me anymore, but that doesn't mean I will stop worrying about you."said Karen as she stood in front of the girl and rubbed her arms reassuringly.

"I will."said Brooke as she smiled.

"Well then I'll let you get to your business. It was great talking to you Brooke."

"You too Karen."said Brooke as she made her way to Lucas' room.

Brooke stopped at the door way. She was suddenly hit with a memory of the last time she stood in that very room.

_She sat on the bed and looked around the room one last time trying to take everything in as the faint sound of the cab's horn broke through her thoughts. This was it. Her time in Tree Hill was coming to an end._

_She rolled her eyes at her own corniness. Here she was sitting in a room that wasn't her own dreading the thought of getting up and having to put all her belongings in a cab._

_No one was here to wish her farewell, not even the one person she wanted to see the most. No, he was probably off somewhere thinking of ways to get Peyton back._

_With a final sigh she placed her hands on her knees."Well, I'll see you Brooke."She waved a hand about as she talked to herself." Have a nice summer."She replied in place of the absent friends that she wished were there to say goodbye._

_"Oh, thanks everybody."she said in a high pitched voice finishing with a scoff and a quick shake of the head at how pathetic she was being. Nobody was here to see her off so she was seeing herself off._

_She was about to kick herself when she was suddenly startled out of her self pity by the one voice she longed to hear. Her head quickly shot toward the door._

_"You talking to yourself?"asked Lucas glad he'd made it back in time to see her off. He wasn't sure what he would have done if it had been too late. He probably would have stormed the plane before it took off which would only make Brooke see him as a crazy person, but that wouldn't matter. There was no way he could let her go without holding her in his arms one last time, even if she didn't know how he really felt about her._

_Feeling a little embarrassed that Lucas caught her pity party she opted for her usual joke to lighten things up. With a wry smile she through him a line."What, is your summer job driving a cab?" her brow quirked in that extremely cute way that only she could pull off._

_Lucas took one look at her and knew what she was doing. He quickly closed his room door behind him and took a few steps in her direction."I put your stuff in the car."he wasn't sure why he did it. The last thing he wanted was to be loading her things into a cab that would take her thousands of miles away, but he still did it just the same._

_Brooke gave him a solemn look and a small shrug."So I guess this is goodbye?"she asked knowing the answer. This was most definitely goodbye. Goodbye to the close friendship she had slowly gotten back with him. The time apart from him would surely pull them apart and the fact that he probably would be with Peyton when she returned would for sure rip what they had to shreds. Giving Peyton the okay to date Lucas was the right thing to do, but that didn't mean it was easy. Seeing them together when she had all these unresolved feelings would surely kill her._

_He gave her a sad smile as he reached his arms out for her. This was what he'd come to do, hold her. He needed this little bit of contact with her to get him through this summer. Sure she would never know how he felt, but at least he'd have this little bit of memory to help him during her absence. _

_He watched as Brooke tried to give him a brave smile as she slowly made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his neck . He held onto her as tight as he possibly could, longer than he knew he should allow, but he was powerless to pull away. There was something about the way she was hugging him. If he didn't know any better he'd say she felt the same as he did. There was just something telling about the way she held onto his arm. It was as if she never wanted to let go. That feeling sent a surge of adrenaline through him. Wiping away the sad look he knew was etched across his face he pulled away. He looked down at her as she tried to laugh off the awkwardness they both knew was looming._

_Lucas looked down at her, her face was so sad yet she was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Instinctively, and without a second thought he leaned forward and placed his lips forcefully over hers catching her off guard in a surprise kiss. This wasn't by any means planned and he wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew it felt right and there was no turning back now. His lips were on hers as he'd wanted them to be for so long. He wasn't sure where this was gonna lead or if this would be the last time he would get to kiss her so he wanted to make sure this kiss showed her exactly how he felt about her. _

_He held her firmly to him and kissed her with as much feeling as he could muster up. He wanted no doubt left in her. He'd kept his feelings to himself for far too long now. _

_The second Lucas leaned in and kissed her Brooke was stunned. The feel of his soft plush lips on hers and the way his hands tightened on her waist was intense. Yet it was the increased speed of her heart beat all at once that was almost incredibly too overwhelming. She wasn't sure what was going on. This couldn't possibly be happening. There was just no way. Lucas wanted to be with Peyton so he couldn't really be here kissing her. _

_Her confusion and her own personal longing for this very thing was what kept her planted in her spot allowing his attack on her lips. Without warning her brain began to function again and she slowly pulled away. The second her mouth left his the warmth she felt disappeared. Her eyes quickly rose to search Lucas' features. She was so confused and she needed answers._

_"Tell me that was a goodbye kiss."she asked practically begging him to give her the answer that would keep her heart in tact, but knowing even as she spoke those words he wouldn't. How dare he? There was no way the kiss he'd given her was a parting gift. Knowing all this and feeling the way she felt still didn't stop the shock that surfaced when Lucas actually expressed how he felt._

_Lucas watched as Brooke looked up at him pleadingly. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he knew things had gone too far to stop now. Brooke needed to know how he felt before she left."I want to be with you Brooke."he stated firmly, his eyes never leaving hers._

_Brooke's eyes narrowed in confusion as her mouth sat slightly open in shock."What?"was all she was able to muster up as she took a few awkward steps back._

_He watched her step further away from him and continued knowing Brooke was beyond confused by the turn of events."I'm sorry. I know we're friends. That's just how I feel."he said calmly hoping she would see that he was being honest._

_Brooke stood in front of him trying to take in his words. He couldn't have said he wanted to be with her, no not now, not when he wanted Peyton. She felt herself begin to tear up and knew this wasn't good. She shouldn't be crying right now, not for this reason."What about Peyton's stuff?"had he forgotten about that already? She knew who he really wanted and he knew that she knew. She'd let him know that it was okay. How could be be doing this right now?_

_Lucas closed his eyes at her words. He hated the fact that she still thought he wanted to be with Peyton. It was his fault really. She'd brought it up two different times and both time at the end of the conversation he never told her she was wrong. He just let her keep on believing she was right. No more. He couldn't let her go on believing what she did. He had to explain before all this blew up in his face. He placed his hands in his pockets trying to put this actions and feeling into word for the brunette in front of him._

_"I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things"he paused to see how she was taking all this."with you."he watched as her eyes watered over even more than before. she looked so broken in that moment and he inwardly debated with himself if he should stop, but decided against it. She already knew his feelings there was no reason to stop now. She needed to know it all. He needed to get everything out if there was a chance for them to work things out. He took a deep breath before continuing."To remind myself that if I ever get a second chance."he paused once again to piece together his words correctly. He stood a little taller and spoke the rest of his words with more confidence wanting her to know that if anything she had to believe what he was about to say."I'd never let you go again."he finished shaking his head. He swallowed as he finished hoping she would believe his declaration._

_She stood in front of him her heart pounding so hard she wondered if he could hear it. She scoffed slightly at his words and found herself rolling her eyes. Anything was better than looking him in the eyes right now, not that she would even be able to see him through her tears. Once he'd finished telling her everything she'd longed to hear it was as if the flood gated had been broken. Tears began to pour out. This was what she'd wanted for a long time, but now that it was actually happening, now that she knew he felt the same it was all too over whelming."I don't know what to say."she hoarsely got out."I...um."she started, but was stopped as she heard the cab honk its horn. She'd been a little relieved and upset at the same time. Her eyes looked over his shoulder toward the door and couldn't help seeing him turn slightly in that direction and fidget nervously waiting to see what she was going to do next. _

_Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas and nodded as she tried to give him a small smile."I gotta go."she said through tears as she slowly walked past him brushing past his shoulder as she walked toward the door._

_Lucas closed his eyes at the small contact and felt her slipping away even further. He couldn't let that happen. They weren't done yet so she couldn't just leave him."Brooke."he found himself shouting as he turned toward her. He was a little surprised that she actually turned back to him. He couldn't believe how sad she looked right now. He hadn't wanted his words to hurt her, that was the last thing on his mind. He took a deep breath."Do you think you could ever..."_

_There was no way she could let him finish his sentence. No, it would make it too hard to walk away from him if he did."Lucas."she cried as she put up a hand to stop him."I'm sorry."she said as she tried to choke back her cries."I gotta go."she whispered sadly as a tear ran down her cheek. She turned to open the door. She thought about walking through it without turning back, but she couldn't. She needed to see him one last time."Bye."she said not bothering to try to hide her sadness._

_Lucas watched the door as she disappeared behind it. He hoped that it would open and that she would run back in into his arms and tell him she wanted to be with him as well, but the longer he stared at the door the more he knew that wasn't going to happen. He'd hurt her too bad the last time and now that she knew how he felt it hadn't changed anything. He now had the face the facts that she didn't love him and she didn't want to be with him."Have a nice summer Brooke."he said still watching the door. _

She looked around the room as the memory flooded her. It still looked the same as when she left three months ago. Her stuff was still scattered about the room. The only difference was that now Lucas' stuff was scattered around as well. She knew he'd reclaim his room once she left, but seeing their things together brought forth a feeling she wasn't sure she knew. It wasn't longing. She didn't want to be with Lucas. It was more like a sadness of sorts, a what could have been feeling.

There was a time that seeing her clothes mixed with Lucas' would have brought a goofy grin to her face. But those times had long since disappeared. She was with Nathan now and he was the one that brought about those feelings for her.

Brooke walked over to a chair where she saw a blouse of hers hanging along with a pair of Lucas' jeans. She shook her head of all thoughts and quickly grabbed at her clothes. There was no time for all that nonsense. Lucas should be the last person on her mind. She was only here to get the rest of her things. Nathan would be here soon so everything needed to be packed. She wanted to be out of here as fast as possible.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out some of her luggage. After throwing in the few items of hers that were lying around she turned toward the drawers to see if they held anything of hers. Her eyes quickly landed on the picture that sat on top. She smiled at the memory. The picture was taken the night of Nathan's benefit. Mouth had of course brought a camera and snapped a few shots of them while they weren't looking. Brooke and Lucas were looking at each other and laughing. Lucas had his hand held firmly on her thigh. She hadn't realized up until now how intimate they were when they were merely friends. That was the night that she knew without a doubt that she still had feelings for Lucas. It really was a shame how things had turned out.

Brooke turned away from the picture and shook her head furiously. _What the hell was she doing? Why was she thinking this way?_ There was no way she could see herself with Lucas so why did she think it was a shame. She turned back toward the dresser and hurriedly turned down the picture. She didn't want to see it again. She searched through the drawers and pulled out the few items that were hers. This place held way too many memories. She really had to get out of here.

Brooke walked over to the bed to place her clothes into her suitcase and paused when her cell rang. She quickly pulled it out of her back pocket welcoming the distraction. Her face broke out into a smile as she read the name of the person calling.

_Sasha._

"Hey Sash. What's up?"she asked a little too happily for it to be real.

"What's up with you Ms. Cheery?"asked Sasha as she noticed Brooke's all too happy tone.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard Lucas' old nickname for her."Nothing, I just missed you is all."she covered.

"Well for someone who claims to miss me so much you sure haven't picked up a phone to call."she joked.

Brooke winced to herself."I'm sorry. There has just been so much going on here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what's up B? What is it you are busy doing right now that you couldn't call to see if I was still alive?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I am really busy at the moment. I'm here at Lucas' packing up all my stuff. So there, take that for not believing I've been busy."she stuck out her tongue even though Sasha couldn't see her.

"At Lucas' huh? How'd he take the news that you're boffing his brother?"she laughed.

"That's not funny."said Brooke seriously."And I haven't exactly told him about Nathan so..."

"And why is it you haven't told him?"she questioned."And don't even think about using the too busy excuse."she added knowing that was what was about to come out of Brooke's mouth.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. It sometimes still amazed her how well her friend knew her after only a summer."I hate you, you know that?"she laughed.

"Of course you do, now answer the damn question. Why haven't you told Lucas you're boinking Nathan?"

"Eh, stop saying it like that. You're making it sound so cheap."

"Exactly my point. It's more than that. Why haven't you said anything Brooke?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. I know I need to, but at the same time I'm dreading it. I don't want to have to tell him."

"How is Nathan dealing with you not wanting to tell Lucas about being with him?"she knew she might be pushing Brooke, but she didn't care. Sometimes Brooke needed a little push to get herself going in the right direction. Nathan had to be hurting with the fact that Brooke wanted to keep quiet about him.

Brooke slumped down on the bed and exhaled slowly."Not so good. I know I'm hurting him and I hate it. I just don't want to do it. I don't want to talk to Lucas. It's just that I know how it feels and I..."

"Who gives a shit if Lucas is hurt by this Brooke?"said Sasha cutting her off."I love you Brooke, I really do, but I have to tell you that right now you are being a real dumb ass. Nathan is a great guy, I know it and you know it and you're hurting him by not telling your ex that you two are together. If you keep this up he's just gonna get tired of waiting and dump your sorry ass. The last thing you need is to lose your amazing guy. You both were great in California don't let that change because you went home."she finished her lecture.

Brooke closed her eyes as Sasha talked. She knew she was right. If she didn't pull it together she just might lose Nathan and that was the last thing she wanted."I know. I know you're right. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him. I just..."

"Brooke?"

She looked up to see Lucas walk into the room. Her heart about stopped with him being this close. She knew she was gonna see him eventually, but she wasn't prepared for that day to be today, not after all the memories of the both of them so fresh in her mind. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Brooke? Hey are you still there? What's going on?"asked Sasha as she started to get worried by Brooke's sudden pause.

Brooke blinked her eyes as she looked away from Lucas at Sasha's words."Yeah, I'm still here, but I gotta go."she said trying to get her heart to stop pounding so erratically.

"Hey, what's going on? You don't sound good."now she was really concerned.

"Nothing, um Lucas just walked in. I really have to go."she hoarsely spoke.

"Oh, yeah, okay, but Brooke please don't do anything stupid, something we both know you'll regret once you come to your senses. Nathan is a great guy Brooke."

"I said I have to go Sash."shouted Brooke as she found herself getting upset that what Sasha was implying.

"Okay, well call me later B. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."she noticed Lucas' head shoot to her as she said it. She flipped her phone shut and turned to look at him. She wasn't sure what to say or if she should even say anything at all.

Lucas couldn't believe that after all this time she was finally back and right in front of him. He would now have the chance to try and get her to see his side of things."So who was that?"he questioned knowing he needed to know who she said she loved.

Brooke looked at him knowing that would be the first thing out of his mouth. She quickly stood up from the bed and put a few more of her things in her bags."A friend of mine from California. She just called to see what I was doing."she said with her back toward him.

Lucas nodded in relief before taking in her actions. He looked around and saw a few of her bags on the bed as she walked around piling things inside them."What...what are you doing Brooke? What is all this?"he asked motioning toward the bed.

Brooke stopped packing and turned to face him."This."she said pointing to her bags."Is me packing. I'm leaving."she didn't dare took him in the eyes.

"Leaving?"questioned Lucas confused."You live here Brooke. You can't just say you're leaving."he began to panic. If she was this upset with him then maybe she wouldn't give him the chance to explain. His whole plan on getting her back rested solely on the fact that she'd have to see him everyday living here so eventually she'd have forgive him. If she was moving out there was no way that would work.

"Well I am. You don't seriously expect me to stay here after everything that happened this summer."she shot out as she shook her head at his nonsense. She watched him turn away. He really thought everything would go back to the way it was. Brooke snorted at his absurdity and turned back to place an item of hers in her bag.

Lucas once again looked at her putting her things away. She really was leaving.This might be his only chance to explain himself and tell her how he felt."You know how much I hate what I did Brooke. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. If I could take that night back I would. I hate that you are mad at me. I hate the look in your eyes when you look at me, the tone in your voice when you talk to me. I want us to try and get past this. I can't live without you Brooke. It has been hell here these last few months that you've been gone. I can't do that again. I need you."he pleaded with her to stay and help him work on their relationship.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he thought saying those things would actually get her to stay with him."Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you screwed my best friend."she spit out venomously.

Lucas shook his head at her words. He knew she was going to be angry. She had every right to be. He just hated the fact that she was."Brooke that night I spent with Peyton was a mistake. It didn't mean anything."he paused to take a deep breath before continuing."I was drunk and hurting because you just left me standing here after I poured my heart out to you."

Brooke scoffed."Oh, so now you screwing Peyton was my fault?"she shook her head."You're unbelievable Lucas."She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth right now.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that I thought you didn't want to be with me. I thought you would never come back to me. Brooke I can promise you without a doubt that it will never happen again."he watched her roll her eyes in doubt."I'm serious Brooke. I love you, nobody else." he tried to assure her.

Brooke shook her head."Yeah, well, you have a hell of a way of showing it. Look Lucas I really don't have time for this. I have to get this done. I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."she said hoping he would listen, but knowing that he wouldn't.

"No, I can't just leave you alone. Look I'm sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you Brooke. That's the one thing that I hate the most, knowing that I once again hurt you. You have to know that that was never my intention. It was like I said I was drunk and..."

"Being drunk isn't an excuse Lucas. That doesn't change anything."she shouted angrily.

Lucas once again looked away from her. It was too hard seeing her like this, so angry. It hurt too much, but he knew he had to make her understand."I know being drunk isn't an excuse. I don't really have an excuse for what I did. I just want you to maybe understand it a little. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I know that. I just want you to let me make it up to you. Let me prove to you that everything I say is the truth. If you do that I swear you won't regret it."he said closing the distance between them. He reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of her."Do you think you can do that Brooke? Do you think you can let me prove to you how much you mean to me?"he removed his hand from her and placed them on her hip, bringing her further into him. He looked down into her eyes surprised that she was looking back at him."I am so sorry for everything. I hate what I have done to us. I love you so much Brooke."he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Brooke closed her eyes as she tried to pull away from him."Lucas stop."she whispered wishing she'd have more strength to more forceful with him.

Lucas shook his head."I can't. I made a mistake that night, but I'm through making mistakes. I have to do this. I have to fight for us. I love you too much to just let you go Brooke."he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her tighter. He slowly leaned his head forward and placed his lips over hers. He couldn't believe this was happening. He actually had her in his arms and she hadn't put up much of a fight. She was allowing him to kiss her now too. Everything was working itself out and he couldn't be happier.

Brooke tried to pull away when Lucas pulled her to him, but not as much as she knew she should. There was always something about him that drew her in. Everything he was saying she wanted to believe. When he leaned in to kiss her she felt her eyes close against her will. She felt her lips move against his for a second remembering how it felt to be happy to be in his arms. That wasn't how she felt right now though. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be kissing him. She wanted Nathan.

As quickly as Lucas leaned in to kiss her she pulled away and pushed him off of her. Her hand shot out and connected with his face."How dare you!"she shouted coldly."If you really thought saying I'm sorry followed by a kiss was gonna make everything okay, then you're dumber than I thought. Stay the hell away from me Lucas."She scoffed incredibly.

Lucas shook his head disbelieving." You don't mean that Brooke. I know you still want me as much as I want you. I felt it in that kiss. You're just angry right now and I get that."He stepped forward, his eyes boring down into hers seriously.

"All you felt in that kiss was my surprise."she explained in hope that he would just leave it alone. "Nothing more. I don't think of you like that anymore Lucas."

"I know what I felt Brooke, you kissed me back. We can get past this. I just know it."he said as he pulled her to him once again.

"What the hell is going on here?"yelled Nathan as he stood in the side door watching his brother pull Brooke into his arms.

Both Brooke and Lucas turn to see him staring angrily in their direction. Brooke tried desperately to read him, but failed. All she saw was his angry glare.

"Nathan," she spoke earnestly and tried to pry herself from Lucas' grasp.

"Let her go Lucas. Now!"Nathan shouted not taking his eyes off of his brother.

Lucas loosened his grip on Brooke's waist as he turned to his brother. He didn't know what he was doing here and right now he really didn't care. All he cared about was getting Brooke to forgive him."This really isn't a good time Nathan. As you can see we're a little busy."he said hoping the younger sibling would take the hint.

Nathan stood planted in from of the door. "I'm not gonna say it again Lucas. Get you hands off of her."his anger was taking over as he watched his brother with his girlfriend.

Lucas dropped his arms from Brooke and turned to face Nathan."What the hell is your problem dude? None of this is any of your business so get the hell out of here."yelled Lucas upset that Nathan was ruining his chance at getting Brooke to forgive him.

Nathan stepped forward into the room."When I walk into a room and see you with your hands all over my girl I tend to make it my business so step back before I make you."he scowled hoping Lucas wouldn't listen so he could kick his ass for hurting Brooke the way he had. It takes Lucas' confused look and the fact that Brooke's head snapped in his direction for him to realize what he had just said. He told Lucas that they were together when Brooke wanted to hold off. She was going to be furious at him. He looked over at her and only saw shock written across her face. He couldn't tell if she was angry or just surprised.

Lucas turned his attention to Brooke. Confusion was written all over his face. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Nathan that would make him say what he had."What the hell is he talking about?"he asked hoping Brooke would be just as confused as he was.

It took the distraught brunette a few seconds to realize that Lucas was talking to her. She kept her attention on Nathan wondering what was going through his mind right now. They had agreed to keep their relationship to themselves for the time being so for Nathan to go against that he had to be upset. He'd walked in on something that she was pretty sure didn't look good. Lucas was holding her awfully close. She thanked whoever was up there that he hadn't walked in on the kiss. That would have for sure made things worse.

Once Nathan let it slip that they were together she noticed him look over at her concerned. She knew he'd be worried that she would be angry with him. She wasn't though. If their roles were reversed and she walked in on him with another girl she'd say they were together to get the hussy off of him no matter what the previous agreement was.

She was knocked out of her thoughts as Lucas once again called out to her."What do you want me to say Lucas?" she sighed tiredly.

"I want you to tell me if you know what he's talking about." Lucas yelled upset and still just as confused. Brooke's head fell back to face the ceiling as she groaned and clenched her eyes shut. Not brave enough to open her lids and see the look on Nathan's face or the pained expression on Luke's. "I want to hear you say it Brooke."said Lucas not tearing his eyes away from her.

She blinked a few times then dared to look over Nathan who gave her an encouraging nod. It was then that Sasha's words from their earlier phone call played in her head_."Nathan is a great guy Brooke… The last thing you need is to lose your amazing guy. You both were great in California don't let that change because you went home."_

"Well?" Lucas snapped impatient. He knew he had no right to be angry, he just really needed answers.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him."Do you honestly think he would say that if it weren't true?" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes shooting to see Nathan's reaction. "Is hearing me say it really gonna make you feel better Luke? Okay, fine. Nathan and I are together. We have been for a while now.You happy now?" She licked her dry lips and ran a shaky hand through her hair. It was done now. Lucas knew and it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. No more making Nathan feel like crap because she was nervous about what Lucas would think.

Lucas looked at her trying to see if she is being serious. He did the same to Nathan. They both had the same expression on their face. This didn't make sense at all."What, is this some sick joke you two concocted to hurt me?"that had to be it. There was no way they'd actually gotten together.

Brooke scoffed."It always has to be about you doesn't it?"she asked as she shook her head at him."You know me Lucas. I don't play stupid little games. Because unlike you, I know what I want, and I want to be with Nathan. We didn't do this to hurt you, it just happened."

Lucas still couldn't believe what he was hearing."He's my brother Brooke. How could you get with my brother?"it hurt just saying those words out loud. This couldn't seriously be happening.

She couldn't believe the nerve he had saying that to her."Yeah, well Peyton was my best friend and that didn't stop you from fucking her now did it? So don't you dare act as if I'm any worse than you."

Lucas nodded in understanding."I get it now. You're just doing this to get even with me."he turned to look at Nathan."You heard her, right? She's only with you to get back at me for sleeping with Peyton. You gonna put up with that man?"he asked shaking his head. He'd say just about anything right now to make this all go away.

Nathan glared at his brother."That's not what she said and you know it Lucas."he knew he was just trying to start trouble between them, but he wasn't about to let that happen."Come on Brooke let's get out of here." He stepped forward to take the bags from Brooke in one hand and held out the other for her to take.

Without question Brooke reached out to link her fingers with Nathan's." I'll get the rest of my stuff another time. Tell Karen thank you for all she's done." Brooke spoke over a shoulder, not caring enough to even look at the boy behind her.

Lucas watched as his brother guided her out the door. This was not how he pictured this turning out. Never in a million years would he have thought Brooke would be with Nathan. Everything was so screwed up right now he didn't know where to begin to fix it.

* * *

Brooke slammed the door to Nathan's apartment. She still couldn't believe the things Lucas said. Not only had he tried to make her feel bad for being with Nathan he'd also tried to make Nathan think she was using him. She always assumed he would be upset when he found out, but she hadn't expected that. 

Nathan watched as his girlfriend walked around practically throwing things. There was no doubt in his mind that she was angry. He just didn't know at who.

_Him? _

_Lucas?_

He figured she was probably mad at him for opening his mouth to begin with. If he hadn't none of this would have happened. He just couldn't stop himself when he walked in and saw Lucas holding her in such an intimate embrace, his eyes boring down into hers as if he were seconds away from kissing her. Something possessive snapped in him and he had to let Lucas know Brooke was his. It was wrong and he knew it, especially since Brooke told him she wanted to wait, but if he had to, he'd do it all over again if it made Lucas stay away from his girl.

"I'm sorry Brooke."he said stopping her in her tracks as she was about throw her bags on the floor.

Brooke turned to face him."What?"she she asked. _What was he apologizing for?_

Nathan took a few steps in her direction."I'm sorry for telling Lucas about us. I knew you wanted to wait. If I had just kept my mouth shut then none of this would have happened. It's just when I saw him holding you, and the way he _looked _at you?" he stopped and shook his head, running hands through his dark hair and looking at the floor in shame.

Brooke's heart clenched at his words. "Nathan, shh…" whispered Brooke as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist."I want you to understand one thing." She paused and pulled her head back to look into his eyes, eyes so blue it was as if she were looking out into the ocean. Two pools that sucked her under so far she feared she would drown. "I love you."she smiled up at him as he nodded. "And I want everyone to know it. No more keeping us a secret. It was stupid to want it in the first place. I don't care about Lucas the way I once did and I don't care what he thinks. Or anyone else for that matter, they're gonna have their opinions about us no matter what. And I'm okay with that, and you know why?" she smirked up at him.

"Why?" his brow shot up playfully, his face leaning in closer to hers. "Because I love you?" he teased.

"Bet your ass you better love me," she laughed and kissed his lips softly. "I love you." She breathed against his lips. "That's all that matters Nathan. No one can take that from us. Especially not Lucas."

Nathan looked down at her with eyes narrowed."Since when did you get so wise?"he playfully asked her giving her waist a gentle squeeze.

Brooke pretended to think for a minute."Umm...probably around the time my boyfriend got so possessive."she let out a small laugh.

Nathan looked away. He knew she meant it as a joke, but still it got to him."Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to come off that way, but when I saw him with his hands all over you something in me snapped. I wanted to physically remove him from you."he shook his head at his jealousy.

Brooke smiled up at him."It was cute, kinda hot actually."she joked as she leaned forward to give him a light kiss."But you have nothing to worry about. Lucas and I are _so_ over."

Nathan leaned his head in placing his forehead over hers and smiled."I know that Brooke. It's not even about that. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I just had a guy moment."he let out a laugh.

Brooke tried to give him a smile, but failed."About that."she started as she swallowed hard looking into his eyes."I have to tell you something."she slowly pulled out of his grasp.

Nathan looked over at her with his eyes narrowed in confusion."What is it babe? You don't look too good."

She took a deep breath before turning to look at him."I kissed Lucas today."she felt herself cringe upon hearing the words out loud.

Nathan took a step back."What?"if he'd been confused before he didn't know what he was now.

"It's not what you think though. He was the one that kissed me. I let it happen though. I didn't initiate it nor did I want it. He pulled me in."she paused to see Nathan's reaction to the news. She knew it wouldn't be good."It didn't mean anything. I swear."she quickly added hoping he'd believe her.

Nathan looked over at her a little surprised, he wasn't sure why though. It was what he'd walked in on. He knew that now."Will you please say something."he heard her call out. It was then that he realized it had been a while since either of them spoke."Umm...what is it you want me to say?"he questioned her buying himself a few extra moments to get his thoughts together.

"I don't know."shrugged Brooke."Say you're not mad at me. Say that we're okay despite this one stupid thing."

Nathan looked at her. She was practically pleading with him to be okay with the kiss. He could see she was being truthful. He knew Lucas would do something like this. Hell if it were him he'd have done the same."I'm not mad Brooke, but if it happens again I don't know what..."

"It's not. I promise."cut in Brooke."I told him to stay away from me. Things just got out of hand."

Nathan nodded."Then okay. It's fine."

Brooke looked over at him skeptically."You're sure?"she questioned knowing she herself wouldn't have taken the news this well.

"I'm sure Brooke. We're good. I know we love each other and so everything is fine. I'm not gonna let one kiss from Lucas ruin what we have. You're too important to me."he said seriously.

Brooke closed her eyes and let out a slight pout as she quickly made her way to him once again wrapping her arms around his waist."I do love you, more than anything. You don't know how lucky I am to have you."

"Yeah I do because I feel the same way."

Brooke pulled her head back a little, slowly moving her hands to rest on his chest."Good."she said as she tipped forward and placed her lips over his.

She kissed him slowly wanting to savor this moment. Everything was out in the open and they could finally be happy.

_Happy._

That wasn't something she was accustomed to. Things always got in the way, but not this time. This time she was determined not to let anything come between her and her happiness.

Nathan slowly ended the kiss, but continued to hold her firmly."So as much fun as it is kissing you it's not really productive."he smiled.

Brooke kinked and eyebrow."Says who? I find what we're doing to be very productive."she spoke hoarsely as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy it very much I just think we should be doing something."he said shaking her slowly from side to side.

"We are doing _something_, silly."she laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes."Something else. Why don't we get something to eat and then we can unpack your things." he suggested.

"I'm all for the eating part, but why would I unpack? I'm just gonna have to pack it all up again when I find a place. Besides I only brought three bags."

"Finding an apartment takes time Brooke. I doubt it'll be any different for you. In fact I predict it will take even longer because it is you."he smiled down at her.

"Hey."said Brooke as she playfully shoved him away."I resent that. I am not picky."

Nathan tried to hold back a laugh."Right B. You're not picky at all. I have known you for practically our whole lives and that's the one thing I can say without a doubt that you are."

"Whatever. I still don't see the point of unpacking."She pouted.

"So you're fine with living out of a suitcase until we find you something?"he questioned already knowing the answer."You do know your clothes will all get wrinkled."

Brooke scrunched her nose at the thought of her poor clothes."You know."she said pointing to him."Unpacking actually sounds like a really good idea. Lets start now."she said making her way to the bedroom.

Nathan stepped forward catching her hand before she walked away."We'll do that later. Right now you should sit right here."he said guiding her to the bar stool sat in front of the island."And I'll make us some lunch."

Brooke sat down at the offered chair and smiled up at him."You're amazing you know that?"

"Of course I do."he joked as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"And then you go and say stuff like that and ruin the moment."she laughed.

"But you love me anyways."he stated firmly.

Brooke rolled her eyes at his cockiness."Yes unfortunately I do. It's a habit I desperately need to break."

* * *

Brooke pulled back the covers as she let herself fall into bed. Today had been exhausting. After lunch Dan stopped by with the things Nathan asked him to bring. Dan was still way into his family comes first act and it was a bit freaky. He even volunteered to stay and help them move everything back in. After the initial awkwardness everything calmed down and things were good. Dan and Deb had actually stayed for dinner. There was a sparkle in Nathan's eyes that she hadn't seen before. It had to have been due to his parents getting along. Whether Dan was being for real or not she wasn't sure. She just hoped he kept it up. For Nathan's sake as well as Deb's. 

"You look beat."said Nathan as he exited the bathroom in only a pair of flimsy boxers.

Brooke's eyes immediately found him and couldn't help but look him over. His boxers hung low around his hips. His chest was bare and she could see his taut muscles flexing as he made his way over to her. A smile formed on her lips as he settled in next to her."Yeah, I'm a little tired."she said as she rested her head against the pillow.

Nathan turned to her, propping himself up on his elbow."Then you should get some sleep baby."he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Brooke nodded and smiled before turning on her side facing away from him. She threw a quick love you over her shoulder before settling in.

Nathan leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp. He placed himself down on the bed and scooted over closer to Brooke. He gently wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her body into his. Over the last few nights he found that to be the only position he could fall asleep in. With her securely in his arms. He smiled to himself as he heard her let out a content sigh as she placed a hand over his pulling him that much closer to her.

Nathan lied awake in bed thinking about the days events. So much had gone on today. Some good. Some bad. But at the end of the day he was still happy and it was all due to Brooke. He found himself subconsciously pulling her in tighter. She'd long since fallen asleep. He could tell by her long steady breaths. Dipping his head he placed a light kiss on her nearly bare shoulder. She felt warm to the touch and he loved that.

One kiss turned into two and soon Nathan found himself peeling down the thin strap of her night shirt to get better access to her shoulder and neck. He couldn't get enough of her, he never could. He knew he should just leave her be since she was sleeping, but his brain wasn't getting that message. He continued to kiss her neck as his hands became alive. He slowly let his hand roam under her shirt. He inched his way up and carefully cupped her bare breast.

He could have sworn she moaned in her sleep. He continued kneading her breasts as his lips slowly made their way to her cheek from behind. He needed to feel her lips on his, but from his position in back of her he found that task to be a hard one.

As if reading his mind Brooke slowly turned her head to face him, placing her hand on the back of his neck arching far enough back to bring her lips in contact with his.

The kiss was slow, but full of feeling. Nathan wasn't sure he'd ever kissed anyone the way he was kissing her. He traced her bottom with with his tongue begging to be let in.

Brooke parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. She slowly turned her body around to face him fully.

Nathan pulled her to him needing her to be as close to him as he could get her. Something came over him at that moment. He wasn't sure what it was, but the need to be with Brooke grew to such an extreme amount he felt he would explode. He let his mouth leave hers only to trail kisses down her neck and to what he now considered his favorite part of her body, her shoulder.

Brooke ran her fingers through his short hair as he continued to kiss her. She shut her eyes allowing the sensations to course through her. She brought her mouth to his ear."You keep waking me up like this and I'm gonna start expecting it."she smiled remembering a morning similar to this back in California.

Nathan stopped his actions momentarily taking in her words. He too found himself smiling at the memory of the morning her parents left them alone. He looked down at her smiling face taking in her need for him. Without giving her a verbal response he dipped his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He let his hand make its way slowly to her neck where he firmly held her as he continued to move his lips against hers.

Brooke moaned aloud as she hiked up her leg and placed it over Nathan's. She longed to feel every hard inch of him against her, she pulled him closer with her leg and smiled into the kiss as she felt his other hand roam up her leg and giving the gentlest squeeze to her thigh.

Nathan positioned himself further into her causing yet another moan to escape Brooke's mouth. He loved hearing how turned on he made her. The barriers between them were becoming too much for him. In one swift move he pulled her small shirt from her body.

Brooke watched Nathan's eyes darken with desire as he took in her bare chest. His tongue jut out long enough to lick his lips. The motion sent her pulse racing as a warming sensation pooled in her lower belly. She lifted her arms up so she could caress him. He shuttered under her touch causing a smile to spread over her face. She held herself up by her elbows and their lips met again, and she sighed as he devoured her mouth with slow, tantalizing kisses that left her lips heated. She lifted a hand and ran it down his chest down to his hard stomach.

Nathan pulled away from the kiss and placed his lips on her collarbone trailing fiery kisses down her shoulder and chest. He took her breasts into his hands before he placed them in his mouth.

Brooke's head fell over the pillow, her hair pooling around her as her eyes involuntarily shut in pleasure. She couldn't get enough of the exquisite feelings Nathan created within her with merely a touch and a kiss.

Nathan continued to kneed her breasts as he kissed his way down her belly. Her body arched into his touch and he found himself wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as his lips moved lower. He placed her back onto the bed and with his hands he began to slowly lower her panties. Brooke aided him by lifting her hips. He peeled them down and placed them on the floor. He paused momentarily to take in the sight before him. The woman in front of him was rid of all barriers and her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. Not an ounce of self-consciousness visible in her features. He loved that about her. She was completely confident in her skin.

Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder ushering him up. She kissed his lips softly as her hands trailed down his sides and landed on the hem of his boxers. She looked up into his eyes."I think it's about time these came off."she smiled playfully.

Nathan placed a kiss on her nose as she lowered his boxers getting rid of the last scrap of cloth separating their hot bodies. He set his body next to hers on the bed and kissed her. He placed his hand on her belly and lightly trailed his fingers downward. He stroked her inner thigh getting a rush from her warm breath on his neck. He inched his way to her awaiting center before pulling back. Each of his strokes brought him closer to her, but each time he pulled back fighting the urge to give her what she wanted.

Nathan was teasing her and she knew that. He kept her wanting more. Waiting for him to touch her was becoming unbareable."Nathan."she let out. Her tone was pleading. She needed the release that only he could give her.

Nathan watched her pant beneath him. He smiled down at her as his fingers crawled between her parted legs. With no further teasing his fingers delve into her soft folds and she sighed loudly in pleasure. He was finally giving her what she'd been begging for. He continued stroking her for a few seconds, his fingers mimicking a thrusting motion. He rubbed the sensitive spot inside her that had her hips withering in pleasure and her breathing became shallow as her desire escalated.

"Don't stop."let out a breathy Brooke as she placed a hand over his causing him to enter her further. She bit down on her bottom lip as he used his thumb to flick her swollen bud. Explosive currents seemed to shoot throughout her body as he once again stroked her. She swallowed as the shock waves coursed through her.

Nathan stayed with her until he could tell her breathing was back to normal. He looked down at her and caught the goofy grin plastered across her face."You like that?"he asked with a smirk.

Brooke scoffed."Do you even have to ask?"she looked up at him."Come here."she whispered hoarsely pulling him over her.

Nathan smiled as he crawled over her, settling between her spread legs. "I've been thinking about this all day."he let out as his passion filled eyes clung to hers. With a light groan his mouth quickly covered hers.

Brooke took in the feel of his bare body against hers as his hands seemed to take their time exploring her body as if for the first time. She pulled her lips from his and kissed his jaw moving down to his neck as his hand lightly stroked down her sides and to her hips.

Nathan braced his arms on either side of her supporting himself as he prepared to give her what he knew her body craved. He could tell this was what she wanted as she arched her hips toward him trying to take him inside of her.

As their eyes clung to each others he gently thrust into her. He felt her knees spread wider as her hips began to move in sync with his. She moaned aloud at the intense feeling of him inside her and gripped his hard bicep.

Nathan took a hold of her thighs as he moved within her."You feel so good." He ground out and lowered his head to her shoulder never pausing his movements.

Brooke was a hot and quivering mess. Her hips moved instinctively forward as her pleasure started to build once again. Her hands moved to caress his back and shoulders, feeling his muscles flex as he thrust into her. She was close. She could feel her orgasm creeping up.

Nathan let out another groan as he felt her clench her muscles around him."Damn."he murmured against her shoulder as he continued to buck his hips into her.

The pleasure that had been building inside of her burst through and she couldn't hold back the shuddering moan that escaped her lips as her orgasm shattered throughout her whole self. She closed her eyes and let the waves of ecstasy flow through her. It amazed her that her second orgasm was as strong as her first.

Nathan held her thigh tightly as he thrust into her one last time before he too exploded in pleasure. Brooke held him to her as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing over her in exhaustion.

"God, I love you Brooke."he let out as he rested upon her holding her that much tighter.

Brooke smiled at his words. She knew he loved her, but hearing him say it continually made her happy. This was different, being with Nathan was different. There hadn't been anyone before Nathan that made her feel this way. No one that so openly loved her the way he had. She wrapped her arms around him, she reached up and caressed the nape of his neck. This was what it was all about. This was what being put first felt like. She looked down at the boy still in her arms, loving the feel of his weight on her and let out a content sigh. Everything was going to be okay now.


End file.
